


Глаз бури

by LP_Ashi



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance, UST, Тео - любитель биологии и будущий доктор, Тео живёт в доме Гееров (в одной комнате с Лиамом), Тео любит футбол, Теогония и трёхголовые огнедышащие химеры, Только Стайлз понимает "язык бровей", Якоря друг друга
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:34:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 39,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25706737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LP_Ashi/pseuds/LP_Ashi
Summary: Глаз бури - это область прояснения и относительно тихой погоды в центре тропического циклона. Когда Монро и её охотники отступили, для стаи наступило своеобразное затишье. Но как долго оно продлится? И что случится, когда закончится? Смогут ли бывшие враги и союзники в настоящем преодолеть всё и остаться в глазу бури?
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Eye Of The Storm - Watt White - очень классная песня, на которую наткнулась много позже написания работы.  
> Ода моей любви к хэду, где Тео живёт в доме родителей Лиама. И мне захотелось развить идею, показать, как бы менялось отношение Гееров к Тео и его к ним.

Война закончилась. Стая зализывала раны. Город чинил повреждения. Жизнь медленно возвращалась в привычное русло. Многие жители старались игнорировать последствия влияния Анук-Ите, всю сверхъестественную часть привычного мира. Страх постепенно исчезал. Всё становилось на свои места. 

Скотт и Малия собирали чемоданы, чтобы полететь в Париж на пару недель. После этого МакКолл отправится в колледж, как он и хотел. Малия не подавала документы, никуда не собиралась поступать, но планировала поехать вместе со Скоттом. 

Лидия уже уехала в колледж. Её очень не хватало всей стае. Как и Стайлза, вернувшегося на стажировку в ФБР. В Бейкон-Хиллз остался только Дерек и начал восстанавливать старый дом Хейлов в заповеднике. Ему весьма ненавязчиво помогал Питер, после всего произошедшего пытающийся наладить отношения с племянником.

Лиам, Мейсон и Кори продолжили свой учебный год и старались наверстать упущенное. Медленно, но верно, это у них получалось. Жизнь стала нормальной. Или почти.

★★★★★ 

Лиам снова был в доме МакКоллов и помогал Скотту с вещами. Чемодан был застёгнут с трудом и с четвёртой попытки. Они облегчённо выдохнули и присели на кровать. Чемодан и дорожная сумка Малии лежали перед ними ближе к ногам Скотта. Он смотрел на них с недоверием, будто готовый в любой момент отразить атаку футболок и джинсов. Лиам попытался его от этого отвлечь:

– Вы улетаете уже сегодня, – так и не определившись с интонацией, проговорил Лиам.

– Да, но это всего на две недели, Лиам, – решительно сказал Скотт, повернувшись к бете.

Лиам не смотрел на него, только на багаж.

– А потом ты уедешь в колледж, – отрешённо добавил он. 

Лиам не собирался его в этом обвинять, так получилось случайно. Он стиснул кулаки, пытаясь контролировать трансформацию. Преобразившиеся когти только слегка царапнули кожу ладоней, после чего втянулись обратно. Он посчитал это прогрессом.

Скотт не мог этого не заметить. Он положил ладонь на плечо своего беты.

– Ты справишься, – убедительно сказал Скотт. – И ты не один. Ты можешь звонить мне в любое время. Я всегда отвечу и помогу, чем смогу. И Лидия, и Стайлз. Ты можешь позвонить любому из нас, если что-то случится. Или обратиться к Дереку. Он всегда поможет. И шериф, и моя мама, и Арджент. И твои друзья, Мейсон и Кори. И даже... Тео. Ты справишься со всем, что может произойти в Бейкон-Хиллз. Я верю в тебя. И ты поверь.

Он ещё крепче сжал его плечо, прежде чем отпустить. Этот жест поддержки многое значил, но ничего не изменил. Скотту по-прежнему нужно уезжать, а Лиам по-прежнему остаётся за главного в его стае.

– Тео... остаётся в Бейкон-Хиллз? – неуверенно спросил Лиам, до сих пор стараясь не смотреть на своего Альфу.

– Да, – подтвердил Скотт, стараясь не анализировать его хим-сигналы, – именно поэтому мне нужно, чтобы ты присматривал за ним. Конечно, он наш союзник, но если что...

– Понял. Сообщить тебе. Я присмотрю за ним. Он всё ещё моя ответственность.

★★★★★

Именно поэтому, из-за обещания Скотту, а не по собственному желанию, Лиам стоит у кромки заповедника рядом с пикапом и вглядывается в ночной лес, выискивая среди деревьев знакомый силуэт. Силуэта он не видит, зато чувствует знакомый запах, слышит шорохи и быстрое биение сердца. Он знает, что его тоже чувствуют и видят. Сначала в темноте появляются два золотых глаза, а затем и сам волк. Его тёмная шкура сливается с темнотой леса, делая его незаметным и оттого ещё более опасным. Глаза гаснут, становясь простыми карими - животными. В тусклом свете полумесяца только белое пятно на груди выделяет волка среди деревьев и высокой пожелтевшей травы.

Зверь приближается к пикапу, не сводя с Лиама своих животных глаз. Он скрывается за машиной, и только после этого Данбар слышит звуки обратного преображения. Проходит всего несколько секунд, когда Тео выпрямляется уже в человеческом обличии. Он голый, и Лиам рад, что находится с другой стороны пикапа.

Тео ухмылятся, наблюдая за покрасневшими щеками Лиама, и отмечает, что он старается смотреть в противоположную сторону.

– Если ты явился посмотреть на меня обнажённого, то я с другой стороны.

Лиам фыркает и старается унять поднимающееся раздражение. Тео способен вывести его из себя одной фразой, но он не собирается давать химере это преимущество, демонстрируя свою реакцию. Лиам знает, что у него это не получилось, потому что Тео стал пахнуть ещё самодовольнее, чем до этого.

– Я здесь не поэтому, ясно? – раздражаясь, отвечает Лиам, продолжая старательно не смотреть на химеру. – Мне позвонил Дерек и сообщил об омеге в заповеднике. Я пришёл разобраться. Применить все эти "дипломатические штучки" в духе Скотта и...

– Ты не похож на дипломата, – перебивает его Тео. – Скорее, грубая сила. Разговоры – это не по твоей части.

Лиам скалится, позволяя своим зубам удлиниться, а глазам – полыхнуть жёлтым. Тео спокойно воспринимает это шоу.

– Зато я могу тебе хорошенько врезать. И сломать нос. Снова, – угрожая, довольным голосом говорит Лиам и только теперь понимает, что смотрит на торс голого Тео. В этот раз отворачиваться он не стал, но чувствовал, как густо краснеет.

– От такого предложения выпустить пар я, пожалуй, откажусь, – криво усмехается Тео. – Теперь можешь быть свободен. Молодец, выяснил, что по лесу бегает знакомая омега. Похвастайся этим перед Скоттом и заслужи свою порцию ласки.

– Так и сделаю, – с не меньшим ядом отзывается Лиам. – И в следующий раз, когда захочешь побегать в заповеднике, сообщи об этом Дереку.

– Ему-то какое дело, кто бегает в заповеднике?

– Это территория Хейлов. И они не позволяют омегам разгуливать по ней.

Лиам не мог понять, почему чувствует витающее в воздухе огорчение. Это ведь не могло быть связано с тем, что он назвал Тео омегой несколько раз, так ведь?

– В следующий раз спрошу разрешения, – саркастично отвечает Тео.

Лиам уже готов получать сообщения о разгуливающей по заповеднику омеге каждую ночь. Тео будет делать это специально и наслаждаться не высыпающимся и раздражённым Лиамом, пока он не сорвётся и не выпустит наглой химере кишки. Он этого не хочет.

– Или просто предупреди меня, а я передам Дереку. Он тоже умеет полностью трансформироваться, – Лиам и сам не понимает, зачем добавляет последнее. Он сказал это так, будто хвастался способностью Дерека, но это не правда. И Тео впечатлённым не выглядит. Наверное, он знал. Конечно, он знал. Он знал о стае Скотта всё. Воспоминания об этом больно кольнули внутри. Лиам пытается на этом не сосредотачиваться, а иначе снова может потерять контроль.

– Присматриваешь за мной по приказу Скотта? – неожиданно спрашивает Тео, слегка склонив голову. Он будет слушать его сердцебиение при ответе.

– Да! То есть, нет. Не только. Ррр! - рыкнул Лиам, не сдержавшись. – Ты всё ещё моя ответственность, ясно?! И поэтому я буду за тобой присматривать! – решительно заявляет Лиам.

Тео не торопясь двигается вперёд, планируя обойти пикап и приблизиться к Лиаму. Данбар резко бросает в него вещи, которые до этого держал в руках. Тео, не ожидавший этого, ловит их и смотрит на бету. Он ожидал вспышки гнева и удара, но никак не брошенных в лицо его же вещей. Этот волчонок умудряется его удивлять снова и снова.

– Здесь повсюду могут быть ещё охотники, – продолжает Лиам, – поэтому лучше знать, где кто находится если что. Ради безопасности.

– Волнуешься обо мне? – сладким, фальшивым голосом интересуется Тео. – Как это мило.

В этот раз ничто не мешает Лиаму выпустить ещё и когти. До этого он боялся повредить единственную одежду, как он знал, которая была у Тео.

– Только о том, как использовать твою силу во время возможного нападения.

Он надеется, что сейчас Тео не слушает его сердцебиение, иначе сразу уловит, что Лиам лжёт.

– В таком случае обязательно буду докладывать о своём местоположении.

Нет, не слушал, если судить по реакции. Лиам не позволяет себе облегчённого выдоха, который Тео явно не так поймёт.

– Замечательно, – отвечает он и отворачивается, намереваясь уйти. Но одно воспоминание не даёт ему этого сделать. – Тогда, на парковке у школы, тот волк, который напал на нас с Мейсоном... это был ты?

Он чувствует подтверждение своей догадки раньше, чем слышит ответ.

– И это ты называешь нападением? Всего лишь вынудил пробежаться по школе. Даже не успел никого из вас поцарапать.

Лиаму стоило догадаться об этом раньше. Он тогда долго убеждал себя, что знакомый запах от того волка ему померещился. Он просто запаниковал и переживал за Мейсона. Но теперь всё встало на свои места.

– Благодаря этому я рассказал о сверхъестественном Мейсону. Он принял мою волчью сущность после того, как на нас напал тот волк – ты.

– Я добивался, чтобы он тебя испугался и возненавидел. Тогда бы ты возненавидел того, кто тебя обратил – Скотта. И я бы тебе помог от него избавиться.

Лиам должен был ожидать от Тео этих слов. Этих откровений. Но они всё равно ранят его и то шаткое доверие, которое появилось между ними после всех этих битв плечом к плечу. Но это слова и действия прежнего Тео, того Тео, который ещё не прошёл через Ад в прямом и переносном смысле.

– Я рад, что этот твой план провалился, – говорит Лиам, позволяя себе тёплую улыбку.

У него самый лучший и понимающий друг на целом свете. Он собирался обязательно об этом сказать Мейсону. Он даже ему позвонит. Прямо сейчас. И плевать, что время три часа ночи.

Он не успел далеко отойти, когда Тео ему в спину крикнул "Койот".

– Что?

– Я койот, Данбар!

Лиам усмехнулся и побежал обратно, в сторону города и своего дома. Он решил не звонить Мейсону. Тот точно одобрит его решение завтра утром. Он позволит ему выспаться перед важным тестом по физике. Точно! Тест. Лиам знал наверняка, что провалит его, ведь вместо подготовки он налаживал контакт с омегой, несмотря на то что эта омега – Тео. И теперь он не выспится. Из-за Тео. Ему кажется, что скоро он сможет так характеризовать всю свою жизнь.

Тео наблюдает за тем, как волчонок убегает. Его стойкий запах должен постепенно затихать, перекрываемый ароматами леса, но этого не происходит. Что-то было не так. Он опускает взгляд на одежду в своих руках: его чёрная футболка, носки, джинсы, боксеры и... красная толстовка Лиама, которой здесь не было и быть не должно.  
Тео ёжится от холода и принимается одеваться. Его прежняя толстовка была порвана в бою в больнице, она уже совсем не годилась, разве что только на тряпки. А погода на улице постепенно портилась, пока календарные дни подползали к зиме. Что-то тёплое ему бы не помешало, а тратить те скудные деньги, которые у него есть, на одежду было неразумно.

Он надевает толстовку и оказывается в коконе из запаха Лиама. В этот раз его улыбка искренняя.

★★★★★

Мейсон оценил его решение не звонить среди ночи. Он с мягкой улыбкой выслушал все дифирамбы, хотя и указал на то, что Лиам перегнул палку. И только в самом конце речи он заподозрил, что Лиаму от него что-то нужно, например, помощь с тестом по физике. Как бы Данбар не убеждал его в обратном, Мейсон остался при своём мнении. 

Они сидели втроём в столовой. Лиам не слушал, о чём щебетали Мейсон и Кори, он пытался доесть свой сэндвич на протяжении половины обеденного перерыва. Его глаза то и дело закрывались, и он начинал дремать, каждый раз просыпаясь от шума в столовой или голосов друзей.

– Хэй, Лиам, – в один из таких моментов позвал его Мейсон. – Ты в порядке?

Его локоть, на который он умудрился опереть голову, соскользнул, и он вздрогнул, чуть не ударившись о стол лбом. Мейсон с приподнятой бровью проследил за его действиями. Беспокойство большими буквами было написано на его лице, даже не проходилось принюхиваться к хим-сигналам. Кори рядом с ним выглядел не менее обеспокоенным за состояние друга.

– В порядке. Просто не выспался. Из-за Тео.

Только когда Лиам увидел улыбку Мейсона, он понял, какую сказал глупость.

– Нет-нет-нет! Ты неправильно понял! – зачастил Лиам, прекрасно понимая, что ситуацию уже не спасти, когда улыбка Мейсона стала только шире. – Около двух часов ночи мне написал Дерек. Сказал, что по заповеднику бегает омега. Я и отправился разобраться. Ну, знаете, "дипломатические штучки" в духе Скотта. А этим омегой оказался Тео. Вот и всё. Я вернулся домой только в четыре утра. Поэтому не выспался, Мейсон!

Мейсон начал смеяться, заметив лёгкий румянец на щеках Лиама. Ситуация приобретала характер всё более не в пользу Лиама. Его это не устраивало, но на лучшего друга он злиться никак не мог.

– И не подготовился к тесту по физике, – закончил за него Мейсон. Он даже был рад, что его предположение о необходимой помощи подтвердилось.

– И да, не подготовился к тесту по физике, – сокрушённо ответил Лиам и приземлился головой на скрещенные на столе руки.

От ехидного замечания Мейсона остановил тычок в бок от Кори. Он смотрел на своего парня с неодобрением.

– Мы тебе поможем, – заверил Лиама Кори.

– Правда? – переспросил Лиам, вскинув в неверии голову. Рядом с друзьями он старался не прислушиваться к сердцебиению.

Кори кивнул, подтверждая свои слова.

– Парни, вы просто лучшие!

В этот раз сэндвич поддался с первой попытки.

Мимо их столика прошла Синди и спросила у Лиама, может ли она сесть с ним на физике. Ему пришлось признаться и ей, что он совсем не готовился к тесту и не сможет ей помочь. Она всё равно решила сесть с ним, ведь рядом будет сидеть Мейсон, который так или иначе поможет им всем. Лиам больше не пытался ей отказать. Он знал, как ей тяжело относиться к нему, как к нормальному подростку, забыв про его сверхъестественную часть; она даже однажды ему призналась, что воспоминания о словах и действиях Монро ещё слишком свежи в её голове, но она пытается относиться к нему нормально, и он ей за это благодарен. Лиам знает, что до сих пор есть те, кто боится его и ненавидит, а есть те, кто пытается забыть или принять его сущность. Всё не будет как прежде и он это прекрасно понимает. Всё изменилось ещё тогда, когда его укусил Скотт. И он забыл о нормальной жизни, когда она превратилась в одно сплошное приключение.

– Вам тоже кажется, что это похоже на глаз бури?

Мейсон задумчиво кивнул словам Лиама.

– Что? – переспросил Кори, переводят взгляд со своего парня на друга.

– Мы только что пережили войну с охотниками, а теперь наша жизнь становится такой, как раньше: школа, домашние задания, лакросс. Наступило затишье. Такое же, как в глазу бури.

– Боишься, что пока Скотта нет рядом, что-нибудь произойдёт? – спросил Мейсон.

В лесу мог быть не Тео, а потерявшая контроль омега, которая могла причинить кому-нибудь вред. Лиам не сбрасывал со счетов, что и Тео мог причинить кому-то вред, но это давно уже в прошлом. Он не беспокоится о том, что Тео может сделать, но беспокоится за него самого. И будет лучше, если никто об этом не узнает.

– Я не боюсь! Что за глупости, Мейс? Ничего не произойдёт! А даже если и да, то у меня же есть вы. – Он посмотрел на Мейсона и Кори, своих друзей, с которыми они пережили докторов, всадников и войну с охотниками. Он доверял им свою жизнь и жизнь членов стаи. Он всегда мог на них рассчитывать и знал, что они никогда его не подведут. – Вместе мы справимся.

– Да, справимся! – с энтузиазмом подхватил Мейсон. – Иначе и быть не может.

– Да! – вторил ему Кори с улыбкой. – А пока давайте насладимся нашим глазом бури.

Лиам не знал, кого благодарить за то, что у него есть такие друзья. Ему определённо повезло.

★★★★★

Лиам отправился в раздевалку сразу после последнего урока. Он отдавал себе отчёт, что, несмотря на все усилия Мейсона, завалил тест по физике, который ему точно придётся переписывать. Может, в этот раз ему удастся хотя бы попытаться к нему подготовиться.

Он рассчитывал, что лакросс поможет выбросить из головы все ненужные мысли.

Нолан встретил его счастливой, но слегка безумной улыбкой, которой Лиам порой опасался. С такой улыбкой можно спокойно пытать оборотней и расстреливать дома. Ещё никогда в жизни он так не радовался, что у этого парня не срослось с охотой. Тогда бы он стал угрозой.

Но вместо этого он в приветственном жесте хлопнул Лиама по плечу, отдал приказ команде выходить на поле и разминаться, когда переоденутся, и сам покинул раздевалку. Лиам ощутил исходящее от него небывалое воодушевление, которым постепенно заражалась и остальная команда. Сегодня определённо будет одна из лучших тренировок.

Финсток подбадривал их в своей полуунизительной манере, к которой все уже давно привыкли. Он тоже ощущал азарт игроков и поддался ему, не переставая при этом свистеть и выкрикивать нелестные замечания.

Лиам забивал мячи в ворота "соперников", стараясь при этом использовать только самый минимум своих сверхъестественных сил. Они об этом договорились ранее с Ноланом, который и возглавлял команду "соперников". Но никто не виноват, что и без всех своих волчьих сил он невероятно хорош в лакроссе благодаря тренировкам с отчимом. С ним сложно тягаться, но Нолан и остальные пытаются. Очередной мяч оказался в их воротах, и это сбило спесь. Такими темпами они будут хорошо подготовлены к новым играм сезона.

Лиам не совсем верит своим ощущениям, когда сквозь все запахи, царящие на поле, улавливает один, которого быть здесь никак не может. Он быстро оглядывает трибуны, но замечает там только Мейсона, который часто приходит посмотреть на тренировки Кори и Лиама, если у него нет никаких срочных дел. Он делает своё домашнее задание и кидает на поле многозначительные взгляды. Рядом с ним только Синди. Лиам бы ударил себя, если бы это не выглядело странным. Вот чего он ожидал? Того, что Тео придёт на его тренировку и будет сидеть на трибунах рядом с Мейсоном? Он точно этого не представлял.

Запах никуда не исчезает на протяжении всей тренировки и способствует тому, что Лиам выкладывается на все сто двадцать процентов. Это даже замечает Финсток и хвалит в своей манере, вызывая широкую улыбку одного из со-капитанов. Нет ничего удивительного, что его команда в итоге побеждает "соперников". Нолан обещает, что отыграется в следующий раз. Лиам рад, что их вражда теперь только на поле во время тренировок. В остальное время он даже может назвать Нолана своим другом, пусть и ничто не забыто.

Когда Лиам собирается уйти с поля, он ещё раз осматривает все трибуны и принюхивается. Запах почти выветрился, но он всё ещё есть. Смесь гордости и восхищения. Такой аромат Лиам чувствовал от Тео, когда они были в заброшенном зоопарке, и Данбар рассказывал ему о Миконосе. Сейчас запах был похож, хотя в нём ощущались и не совсем знакомые Лиаму нотки. Но он бы узнал его и в толпе.

Он знает, что не ошибся. Уезжающий с парковки синий пикап только подтверждает его предположение. Позже он найдёт в своём ящике с вещами сложенную вчетверо записку с единственным словом в ней – "Спасибо". Он не сможет скрыть своей улыбки, которую заметит Кори и не на шутку забеспокоится о друге. Кори не хочет, чтобы Лиам пострадал. 

★★★★★

Лиам поднимается на лифте в больнице и не перестаёт думать обо всех событиях, связанных с ним: как Тео закинул его в кабину, спасая от Призрачных Всадников, как затянул туда же, спасая уже от охотников. Ему не верится, что с этим лифтов связано так много приятных – и не очень – воспоминаний.

Створки открылись на нужном этаже, и Лиам поспешил выйти. Он с дружелюбной улыбкой поздоровался со знакомым медбратом, зашедшим в лифт вместе с пациентом, и постарался не думать о том, что ещё пару недель назад у него было оружие, которое он был готов применить против него и стаи, поддавшись влиянию Монро и Анук-Ите. Ему хотелось бы не заметить, как вздрогнул медбрат, увидев его в лифте, и как облегчённо выдохнул, когда понял, что Лиам выходит, но его волчьи способности не оставили ему такой возможности. Как бы не пытался игнорировать хим-сигналы, они всё равно давили на органы чувств, вызывая приступ агрессии. Он злится из-за страха, как один раз сказал ему Тео, и сейчас он старается обуздать свой страх. Створки лифта сомкнулись за его спиной, и ему сразу стало легче дышать. Он будет убеждать себя столько, что его не задевает их опасливое отношение к нему и остальным, пока не начнёт в это верить.

Мелисса МакКолл заметила его раньше, чем он её, всё ещё погруженный в свои мысли. Она позвала его и с ласковой материнской улыбкой пошла к нему на встречу.

– Надеюсь, ты здесь не потому, что кто-то успел пострадать из-за очередной сверхъестественной неприятности... Или опять надо кого-то вскрыть. Знаешь, я до сих пор не могу избавиться от видения мёртвой мыши вместо ужина.

Пока она говорила, взяла его под локоть и ненавязчиво отвела в сторону, где их никто не смог бы подслушать в случае чего. Со своим опытом столкновения со сверхъестественным, она знала, что лучше лишний раз перестраховаться.

– Нет, что вы, миссис МакКолл, – начал оправдываться Лиам. – Я всего лишь принёс папе ужин. – Лиам продемонстрировал Мелиссе пакет, и на её лице сразу появилось облегчение – она может позволить себе расслабиться.

События, произошедшие за последние несколько недель, остались в морщинках и синяках под её глазами. Она не могла избавиться от нервозности и от мыслей о затаившейся угрозе. Монро сбежала, а значит, её сыну всё ещё угрожает опасность. И она пытается смириться с этой мыслью и жить с ней. Мелисса – самая стойкая и сильная женщина, которую Лиаму повезло знать.

– Но я принёс кое-что и для вас, – признался Лиам и достал из пакета приготовленный специально для Мелиссы ужин. Он наслаждался счастливой улыбкой, расцветшей на её губах.

Скотт уехал, и никто не мог бы принести ей ужин, когда она остаётся ещё и на ночную смену.

– Мой мальчик, ты просто меня спасаешь. – Мелисса крепко обняла Лиама, окружая его своим ароматом, пропитанным радостью. Он мягко обнял её в ответ.

Она отстранилась, поправила причёску и постаралась незаметно для Лиама утереть непрошенную слезинку.

– Так что там с омегой в заповеднике? – решила перевести тему Мелисса. – Мне написал Дерек.

– А, это, – Лиам не собирался краснеть, но не преуспел в этом заведомо проигрышном деле. – Да, я разобрался. Всё нормально. Это был всего лишь Тео...

Мелисса не разделяла его спокойного отношения к этому, но тактично промолчала. Взгляд её при этом оставался весьма красноречивым.

– Если что-то произойдёт или тебе просто нужно будет поговорить, ты ведь знаешь, что можешь обратиться ко мне, так ведь?

– Да, миссис МакКолл.

Скотт вернётся через неделю, и ты сможешь немного расслабиться, - она этого ему не сказала, но он это понял. Ничего не произойдёт в городе во время отсутствия вашего сына, я не позволю, - он не сказал этого, но она почувствовала.

– Хорошо, – после обмена непроизнесёнными вслух репликами заключила она. – Была рада тебя видеть, Лиам.

– И я вас, миссис МакКолл.

Она ушла со своим ужином дальше по коридору, а Лиам отправился на поиски своего отчима, которому сегодня назначили срочную операцию. 

Хоть что-то в его жизни продолжало оставаться неизменным.

★★★★★

Лиам старался не злиться на Мейсона и Кори. Очень старался.

Они втроём собрались в субботний вечер в доме Мейсона, чтобы устроить киномарафон фильмов Marvel. Они не добрались и до "Мстителей", когда Кори потерял весь интерес к тому, что показывали на экране, и начал скрытно приставать к Мейсону. Лиам игнорировал изменившиеся хим-сигналы сколько мог, пока его терпение не закончилось. Он пожелал им приятно провести оставшуюся ночь, а сам поспешил домой.

Так он и оказался на улице во втором часу ночи.

Они договаривались о кино-вечере ещё неделю назад, когда Мейсон рассказал ему, что его родители уезжают на уикенд к родственникам, и весь дом останется в его полном распоряжении. И когда в пятницу Мейсон заявил, что позвал и Кори, Лиам понял, что фильмы им нормально посмотреть не удастся. Дружеский вечер накрылся раньше, чем начался.

Он пытался не злиться. И когда быстро покидал комнату, оставляя увлёкшуюся друг другом парочку, и когда спускался, ругаясь себе под нос и перепрыгивая через ступеньки, всяческими способами стараясь заглушить звуки, слышимые им из-за обострённого слуха, и когда вышел на улицу, понимая, что ему теперь придётся возвращаться домой. Ему почти удалось себя убедить, что он не злится.

Как бы Лиам не представлял себя субботний вечер и ночь, но точно не так. А ещё он не ожидал увидеть знакомый синий пикап всего в трёх домах вниз по улице от дома Мейсона. Вот только рядом с пикапом стоял патрульный и барабанил в стекло задней двери. Он слышал, как второе сердцебиение начало частить. 

Времени на размышления у него не было.

– Уезжаю, уезжаю уже, офицер, – голос Тео был наполнен раздражением.

Он заводит двигатель и старается сбросить оковы кошмара. Перед взором всё ещё стоят коридоры больницы, в нос ударяют запахи медикаментов и крови, а грудная клетка ноет от боли.

Офицер снова что-то ему говорит о том, что не положено спать на заднем сидении машины, как будто бы он делал это, если бы ему было, где ночевать. Тео безропотно со всем соглашается, давно уяснив, что спорить бесполезно, и мысленно прикидывает, где ещё сможет припарковаться и поспать хотя бы ещё несколько часов, пока его не разбудит очередной патрульный или он сам не проснётся в холодном поту.

– Прости, что тебе пришлось меня так долго ждать, – раздаётся в салоне голос, который Тео точно не ожидал услышать. – Что-то случилось, офицер? - поверх головы Тео спрашивает Лиам у подвисшего патрульного. – Неправильная парковка? Я думал, здесь разрешено оставлять машину. Тем более, они здесь вокруг припаркованы.

Офицер смотрит на машины впереди и позади пикапа Тео и одаривает Лиама колким взглядом. Он желает им приятного вечера и удаляется к своей машине. Они дожидаются, пока патрульная машина не скрывается из виду, а звук её мотора не исчезает в тишине ночи.

– Поехали, – нарушает воцарившееся молчание Лиам.

– Мне не нужна была твоя помощь, - Тео старается не смотреть на Лиама. - Я планирую выспаться, так что...

"Проваливай из моей машины" остаётся непроизнесённым, но повисает между ними.

– Поэтому я и говорю поехали.

– Волчонок раскомандовался, м? – Тео одаривает его своей лучшей ухмылкой и наслаждается тихим рычанием. – Как скажешь. Показывай дорогу.

– Ты знаешь адрес, – заверяет его Лиам. – Ко мне домой.

★★★★★

Синий пикап паркуется напротив дома Лиама. Свет в окнах не горит. Звук двух сердцебиений раздаётся на втором этаже – он размеренный, характерный для спящих людей. Вокруг пусто. Благоприятный район, в котором мало что происходит.

– Приехали, - наконец говорит Тео.

Лиам не выходит из его пикапа.

– Ты уже воспользовался моим пикапом как такси, так что теперь тебе пора. Давай, проваливай. Я ещё собираюсь поспать. 

– Поэтому пойдёшь со мной, – Лиам говорит это лобовому стеклу, но Тео не нужно видеть его лицо, чтобы понять, что он смущён.

Лиам не успевает закрыть свой рот до того, как из него выходят эти слова и строятся в предложение. В очень смущающее предложение. Которое он никогда не должен был говорить вслух, даже если бы его пытали. Даже если бы это неожиданно стало бы тем, что может спасти ему жизнь. А это далеко не так. Его жизнь не находится под угрозой уже на протяжении нескольких недель, если не считать угрозой дверной косяк, который явно имеет что-то личное против Лиама и поэтому появляется прямо перед ним для разборки, когда он просто пытается войти или выйти. А так – никаких сверхъестественных угроз в его жизни, кроме одной, сидящей за рулём пикапа, из которого он не спешит выходить.

– Заканчивай это, – приказывает Тео, но его голос уставший, и интонация превращает приказ в просьбу. – Мне не нужна твоя жалость или чему там ещё тебя учит твой Альфа МакКолл. Ему самому она бы не помешала...

Лиам не слушает его. Тео воспринял его действия как проявление жалости? Что-то, чему его научил Скотт? Он ведь не думает, что влияние Альфы на него настолько велико? Или думает?

Мысль, что Лиам пожалел его, взбесила Тео. Тогда пусть он и дальше считает это жалостью, раз это так его бесит. Лиам с радостью ему подыграет. Лучше это, чем он узнает правду.

Лиам почувствовал скорбь, тоску и вину, а ещё страх, когда решил подойти к пикапу и сделать всё остальное. У него не было плана, а если бы и был, он был бы таким же ужасным и провальным, как и все остальные его планы. А теперь, без плана, они были у дома Лиама, и он снова был в шаге от решения, которое точно грозит ему горы проблем. И снова из-за Тео.

Он уже говорил, что так теперь можно характеризовать всю его жизнь?

– В пикапе ты не высыпаешься, – заявляет Лиам, перебивая Тео в какой-то момент его пламенной речи. – Поэтому я из жалости – из-за чего же ещё?! – предлагаю тебе поспать сегодня на старом-престаром матрасе у меня дома. В тепле. Где нет патрульных, которые вечно стучат в окна и будят всяких бездомных химер. И да, это из жалости к тебе и к твоему мохнатому заду.

Не потому, что синяки под твоими глазами больше, чем у Мелиссы после суток в больнице и чем у моего отчима после ночной выматывающей срочной операции. Не потому, что твой пульс всё ещё частый из-за остатков кошмара, которые тебя не отпускают. Не потому что ты выглядишь осунувшимся из-за недоедания, а дома смогу тебя накормить не полуфабрикатами, а настоящей домашней едой. Лиам добавляет это в своей голове, и только тогда всё становится таким убедительным, как надо.

Тео перехватывает его взгляд и смотрит так, будто пытается по глазам прочесть все те мысли и убедительные аргументы, о которых молчит Лиам. Внимательно и очень странно смотрит. Лиам ёжится. Ему не по себе. Даже Анук-Ите не вызывал такой страх, как этот взгляд Тео.

– Ты всё ещё моя ответственность, – добавляет последний аргумент Лиам, который не боится произнести вслух.

Такими аргументами его точно не убедить. Лиам зря это всё затеял. А он даже не собирался ничего подобного делать. Точно не до того, как почувствовал всю эту смесь из удушающих запахов вины, страха, сожаления и тоски. Так пахло его раскаяние.

Перед ним совершенно другой человек, прошедший ад и заслуживающий помощи.

– Я подыграю твоей совести только один раз, глупый волчонок.

Лиам не может поверить в то, что слышит. Тео глушит двигатель и вынимает ключ зажигания. На свежий ночной воздух он выбирается первым. Тишину ночи на благополучной улице благополучного района теперь не нарушает ничто, кроме дыхания двух не совсем людей.

– Может, хотя бы теперь выйдешь из моей машины?

Лиам уже может считать, что его план впервые сработал, хотя он ничего и не планировал? Когда он идёт к своему дому вслед за Тео, это медленно становится так.

★★★★★

Тео не ждёт его в комнате, как попросил – прорычал – Лиам, а идёт к кладовому шкафу за ним, чтобы выдавать свои саркастичные комментарии по поводу всего, что в нём хранится, начиная старым порванным футбольным мячом и заканчивая разодранной когтями формой для лакросса, со скоростью шестьдесят ужасных и ни разу не смешных острот в секунду, над которыми смеётся только сам Тео. И Лиам не преувеличивает. Нельзя вкладывать так много сарказма в речь, обращаясь с ней к человеку, который был так любезен, что разрешил тебе у него переночевать, и не думать при этом, что нет риска остаться со сломанным носом. Лиам не врезал ему только потому, что его руки заняты удерживанием всего скопившегося здесь хлама. 

– Ты мог бы заткнуться и помочь?! – рычит Лиам, но шёпотом.

Это правда чудо, что его родители ещё не проснулись от всего того шума и разговоров, которыми они наполнили спящий дом сразу, как пришли.

Тео бросает ещё какой-то комментарий про грубых волчат, но приближается к Лиаму, чтобы помочь. Его руки случайно оказываются так близко к талии беты, что это можно было бы назвать объятием, а дыхание согревает всего лишь на секунду кожу на задней поверхности шеи. В том, чтобы игнорировать хим-сигналы, Лиам всегда был хорош. И в том, чтобы не думать, тоже.

Он тоже – как бы случайно – с силой отклоняет голову назад и затылком ударяет одну саркастичную химеру в нос. Хруста не слышится, и Лиам расстроен.

– Твою мать, Данбар! Что ты творишь?! – хрипит Тео, прижимая руку к своему многострадальному носу.

– Мою мать мы сейчас разбудим, если ты продолжишь орать! – Лиам старается кричать на него шёпотом и, кажется, преуспевает. По крайней мере, он точно кричит тише Тео. Но надо это срочно прекращать, если он не хочет, чтобы это соревнование выиграл один из его родителей. – Не устраивай драмы, Рэйкен. В этот раз я его даже не сломал.

– Во что превратилась моя жизнь, если кто-то говорит мне, что в этот раз ничего мне не сломал?

Лиам прекрасно понимает, что вопрос риторический, но его так и подмывает ответить. Ты генетическая химера с сердцем сестры, который убил несколько членов своей самопровозглашённой стаи и пытался убить моих друзей, и даже убил моего Альфу, а потом тебя отправили в ад, вернули и заставили помогать с Призрачной Охотой, и, когда всё, казалось бы, осталось позади, тебя схватили и пытали смертные охотники, а потом был Анук-Ите, и угрозы смерти, и спасение жизни пару раз, и перенимание чужой боли, и...

Лиам ничего не отвечает.

Тео перестаёт драматично жаловаться на боль. Его нос почти восстановился, и он способен им почувствовать изменившийся запах эмоций Лиама, которые стали такими непонятными. Замешательство, грусть и сожаление. И при этом всём он совсем не пахнет виной, которую должен испытывать, потому что ударил Тео. Он избивает всех своих гостей? Как ещё жив Мейсон с его человеческой регенерацией? Может быть, поэтому он так редко приходит к Лиаму в гости в последнее время?

– Давай, бери матрац и неси в мою комнату, – велит ему Лиам, достав, наконец-то, матрац из кладового шкафа и ничего не уронив.

Тео принимает этот мягкий груз и на удивление молча тащит в комнату Лиама, находящуюся дальше по коридору. Лиам удовлетворённо оглядывает разворошенную кладовую и закрывает её. Может, Тео и прав, и им надо в ней прибраться, но это точно подождёт. До когда-нибудь. Когда что-то с грохотом падает в кладовой, Лиам начинает бежать и залетает в свою комнату, резко закрывая за собой дверь, но всё равно слышит сбившееся двойное дыхание и участившееся сердцебиение. Если его родители не проснутся, Лиам посчитает это за их с Тео успех в командной работе.

– Ваша кладовка, Данбар, это ночной кошмар перфекциониста, – заявляет Тео с раздражающей широкой, но милой улыбкой, с которой нельзя приходить в дом и оскорблять что-то, принадлежащее его хозяевам. И точно это не надо делать на матраце из оскорблённой кладовой. Лиам уверен, что кладовка просто обиделась на слова Тео и потребовала вернуть свой матрац себе обратно, уронив вещи. И он согласен с кладовкой: такие неблагодарные и саркастичные люди, как Тео, не имеют права спать на мягких и совсем не старых матрацах, а заслуживают вновь вернуться на заднее сидение.

– Надеюсь, ты заснёшь, и она тебе приснится.

– Это самая странная угроза, которую я слышал, – ничуть не испугавшись – и как он только может себе это позволить? – заявляет Тео. И его брови при этом так странно двигаются, поднявшись вверх. Лиам оправдывается, что залип на них не из-за красоты, а из-за странности движений. И всё! Тео не как Дерек – он не умеет общаться бровями. Это определённо к лучшему. Лиам и так не всегда его понимает, а уж язык бровей понимает из всей стаи только Стайлз. А ему не хочется звонить в Вашингтон и брать уроки общения на языке бровей по телефону – у него тогда точно не будет хватать навыков практики, и тогда все деньги на звонок он потратит зря, потому что так и не научится понимать язык красивых бровей Тео.

– Что-то ещё? - интересуется Тео, выводя Лиама из ступора.

– Я рад, что у твоих бровей нет тайного языка, как у бровей Дерека.

Лиам всего мгновение наслаждается недоумевающим выражением на лице Тео, а потом направляется к своему шкафу, чтобы достать постельное бельё и запасную подушку. Он старается выбрать из своих запасов самую жёсткую и кинуть её в лицо Тео. Может, хотя бы так он сломает ему нос. Но Тео быстрый, и ловит её. Ну, конечно, пф! Рефлексы! Он может хотя бы сейчас облажаться? Если бы у него не было этих его суррогатных волчьих способностей, Лиам бы определённо застал его врасплох. А так он сейчас просто выглядит как истеричка, отправившая своего неугодного парня спать отдельно. Если он и краснеет от последней мысли, то в темноте этого всё равно не видно, никто не докажет. И то, что Тео, хоть и химера, но воспринимает хим-сигналы, он старается игнорировать, и успешно с этим справляется, пока не слышит смешок Тео.

– Ты всегда несёшь бред, когда горячие парни оказываются в твоей комнате? – невинно спрашивает Тео, в то время как стягивает с себя толстовку Лиама, которая только немного жала ему в плечах.

Лиам не должен реагировать ни на слова, ни на их смешавшийся запах, окружающий Тео, но он не может.

– Не знаю. Но если хочешь, расскажу тебе, когда хотя бы один горячий парень окажется в моей комнате.

Его сердце не пропускает удар на этих словах – он не лжёт. Формально, это не его комната, а комната его родителей, в которой он просто пока живёт, потому что ему больше негде.  
Он действительно несёт бред, когда один конкретный горячий парень оказывается в его комнате, но Тео он рассказывать это торопиться не будет.  
– Не захочу, – отвечает Тео. Но он лжёт, Лиам уверен в этом, хотя его сердце и продолжает биться ровно.

Лиам очень быстро переодевается в свою футболку со щитом Капитана Америка и мягкие серые шорты, стараясь игнорировать наблюдающую за ним химеру, сидящую на матраце в его комнате в одних боксёрах. У Лиама хотя бы хватило приличия надеть футболку и шорты. Он уважает чужой комфорт и спокойствие в отличие от неблагодарных химер. А он ещё пустил его в свой дом.

– И как этот матрас стал "старым-престарым"?

Тео всегда нужно всё портить. Лиам это уже понял, окей? А теперь верните его нормальную жизнь, о которой нельзя сказать: "Это из-за Тео". Разве он о многом просит?

– У меня сломалась кровать, – неохотно поясняет Лиам, всеми способами показывая, что он не собирается об этом говорить.

– О, – довольно проговаривает Тео, будто ему открылись какие-то пикантные подробности о жизни Лиама. – И что ты сказал родителям? Что сильно развлекались на ней с Хэйден, и кровать не выдержала ваших утех?

Лиам начинает рычать и понимает, почему думал, что будет жалеть, когда позвал Тео к себе переночевать. Он уничтожает всё, к чему даже словесно прикасается, и это бесит Лиама.

– Я сказал им, что сломал её в порыве гнева.

– Ты всё спихиваешь на свой диагноз, волчонок?

– РПВ у меня дольше, чем волчьи способности, – выплёвывает Лиам и отворачивается, находя новый способ обрывать спор с Тео, и теперь не обязательно, чтобы кто-нибудь из них терял сознание.

– Они не знают, что ты оборотень?

Тео ждёт ответа несколько минут, вслушивается в тишину, но всё, что он слышит, это спокойное дыхание и ровное сердцебиение, как у спящего. Ответа так и нет. Он желает спокойной ночи Лиаму, но только мысленно, и погружается в очередной беспокойный сон.

Когда Лиам слышит, как засыпает Тео, он встаёт со своей постели, аккуратно вынимает когти из бока подушки, подходит к шкафу и достаёт оттуда новенькую, надеясь, что она такая же мягкая, как предыдущая. Разве что ленивый не смеялся над его запасами подушек, только все они не были оборотнями с РПВ, не нашедшими своего якоря.

★★★★★

Лиам не выспался. За ночь, те несколько часов, которые от неё остались, он просыпался три раза от кошмаров. Не своих кошмаров. Тео не кричал и не просыпался, а только ворочался на матраце, шептал что-то о сердце и просил не останавливаться. Если бы Лиам не чувствовал запаха страха и вины, он бы подумал, что Тео снится не кошмар, а эротический сон. Хотя Лиам не знал, что делать в любом из двух случаев. Ему следовало его разбудить? Или сделать что-то ещё? Принести горячее молоко с мёдом, обнять и начать заверять, что всё хорошо?

Он не сделал ничего из этого. Только поправлял каждый раз сброшенное Тео на пол покрывало и говорил лживое "Всё хорошо", на котором его сердце каждый раз пропускало удар, но Тео спал и не мог уличить его в обмане.

После третьего такого пробуждения Лиам понял, что больше не уснёт, и спустился на первый этаж, на кухню. Он просто хотел выпить воды и вернуться к себе в комнату. В этот план не входила неловкая встреча с родителями. Однако Вселенная уже давно дала ему понять, что её не интересуют его планы. 

Его мама стояла у плиты и готовила, а отчим сидел за столом и листал новости на своём планшете, иногда отвлекаясь на ароматную кружку кофе, стоявшую рядом с ним. Лиам должен был почувствовать все эти запахи, но он так устал за ночь – и за жизнь, – что проснувшиеся родители за завтраком на кухне смогли выбить оставшийся разум из его головы. Он не собирался оправдываться, почему подвис на входе в кухню.

– С добрым утром, милый, – поприветствовала его мама, отвлекаясь от сковороды, на которой жарилась яичница, чтобы одарить его своей ласковой улыбкой.

– Всё в порядке, Лиам? – обеспокоенно спросил его отчим. – Ты впервые проснулся так рано в воскресенье.

Так вот в чём дело. Поэтому его мама готовила завтрак, а не преподавала малышне основы сложения, а отчим читал новости с кружкой кофе вместо накладывания гипса – или что ещё он там делал на работе? Сегодня воскресенье. Поэтому ему не пришлось выключать какой-нибудь двенадцатый будильник и не опаздывать, потому что сегодня всё ещё воскресенье. И он проснулся в свой выходной настолько удивительно рано, что его родители ещё не успели уехать в магазин за продуктами. Да, теперь это всё объясняет. Поэтому он не прислушивался к звукам и запахам, потому что просто не ожидал их. И поэтому ему теперь точно не избежать неловкого разговора, который просто не может не последовать.  
– Всё в порядке, - соврал Лиам.

Его родителям не нужен волчий слух, чтобы распознать его ложь. Это раздражает. Нет ни одного существа – сверхъестественного или нет, – которому он бы мог убедительно соврать.

– Ты вчера пришёл не один, – осторожно начала его мама.

Лиам не подавился водой только потому, что не успел даже сделать глотка. Зато умудрился подавиться своей слюной. Если это не Вселенная решила сжалиться и спасти его, то это значит, что у него появилась сверхспособность драматичной и глупой смерти. Интересно, он сможет стать первым оборотнем, которого убил не волчий аконит или что-то в этом духе, а простая слюна? Что напишут на его надгробии в таком случае? "Он выжил при нападениях сверхъестественных тварей, но его убила слюна"? Лиам не собирался умирать до того, как окончит школу, пусть вся Вселенная была настроена против этого. 

– С чего ты взяла, мам?

Он мог себя похвалить: его голос не стал тонким и девчачьим на этих словах. А на заговорщические взгляды родителей Лиам старался не обращать внимания. Они явно не знали ничего такого, чего не знал он. Так ведь?

– Вы были очень шумными, – пояснила она. – Ты разворошил кладовку. На пороге стоит чужая пара обуви. А в душе сейчас кто-то моется, хотя мы все здесь.

Его маме стоило пойти работать в полицию с её индуктивными навыками, а не обучать младшеклассников.

– Да, эм... Я просто забыл выключить воду.

И почему Тео выбрал именно этот момент, чтобы проснуться и пойти принимать душ? Он-то точно слышал его родителей и решил всё сделать ещё более неловким. Замечательно.

Лиам отныне зарекается делать добрые дела и пускать химер под свою крышу. И Кори это тоже касается. Если бы он не начал приставать к Мейсону в тот вечер, они бы продолжили свой киномарафон, и Лиам бы не оказался на улице и не решил сделать этот безрассудный поступок. Точно, во всём виноват Кори!

– Когда ты пришёл, она ещё не работала, – осведомил его отчим.

Лиам уверен, что они с мамой наслаждались паникой, появившейся на его лице.

– Я позвал друга, – если бы Тео это услышал (восславься бегущий из душа поток воды), он бы хмыкнул на это громкое заявление. Любой бы это сделал из его стаи. Особенно Стайлз. Лиам радовался, что он перед родителями сейчас один. – У него нет горячей воды, поэтому он попросился принять душ.

В этот раз Лиам не лжёт. У Тео в его пикапе точно нет горячей воды и тем более душа. Тогда где он моется? От него совсем не пахнет, как от бездомного. Значит, у него есть возможность принимать душ, но нет возможности спать где-то вне пикапа?

– Это не обувь Мейсона.

Прекрасно! Оказывается, его мама считает, что, кроме Мейсона, у него больше нет друзей. Она, конечно, не далека от истины. Но у него ещё есть Скотт, и Кори, и Нолан, хотя последнего он начал считать другом совсем недавно, Кори он к себе никогда не приглашал, а то, что Скотт уехал, мама и отчим знают. Ладно, она права, что беспокоится.

– Да, это не Мейсон. С этим другом я вас ещё не знакомил.

Его мама и отчим переглянулись, и Лиаму даже не нужно иметь способность читать мысли, потому что он и так знает, о чём они подумали.

– Он тоже... кхм... сверхъестественный? – неуверенно и опасливо спросила его мама.

– Да, миссис Данбар, – говорит Тео спокойным голосом, стоя в дверном кухонном проёме.

Лиам не услышал, как выключилась вода, зато заметил шаги и сердцебиение раньше, чем Тео заговорил. А вот его родители вздрогнули, совсем не ожидая, что кто-то ещё появится на их кухне.  
– Миссис Гейер, – поправила его мама Лиама. – Но можешь обращаться ко мне по имени. Дженнифер.  
– Хорошо, – кивает он, и в его голосе удивление скрывается лучше, чем в запахе. – Тео Рэйкен, койот-оборотень, друг вашего сына.

Лиам готов застонать и удариться головой обо что-нибудь достаточно твёрдое, что не сломается от его удара.

Если до этого он считал, что всё неловкое уже произошло, то теперь он понял, как ошибался. Как это смогло превратиться в неловкое знакомство с родителями утром воскресения на кухне?

У Лиама был готовый ответ – это всё из-за Тео!

– Дэвид Гейер, отчим Лиама.

Тео пожимает ему руку.

На удивление они очень хорошо старались игнорировать заявление Тео о том, что он оборотень, и вести себя нормально. Они даже почти себя не выдавали. Если бы у них с Тео неожиданно отбило нюх, они бы и не почувствовали запаха страха, наполнившего кухню. Тео бросает на него ничего не понимающий взгляд и хмурится.

– Ты сбежал из дома, Тео, из-за тех событий? – мягко спрашивает у него мама Лиама.

Его мама называла охоту на сверхъестественных существ в городе "те события". Даже теперь, когда она обо всём знает, не перестаёт убеждать себя, что это неправда. Это немного травмировало её – мысль, что её сын монстр, внушённая охотниками Монро. Что они все – монстры. И даже теперь, когда страх из-за Анук-Ите исчез, она не перестаёт его бояться.

– Простите?

Тео смотрит на Лиама, будто пытается попросить помощи или взглядом советуется, как лучше ответить. Лиам пожимает плечами, снимая с себя ответственность за его ответ.

– Да. Мои приёмные родители уехали, когда начались эти события. А дом продали. У меня остался только пикап.

Лиам не собирается слушать его сердцебиение сейчас. Но всё равно слушает. И Тео не лжёт его родителям.

– Ты жил в пикапе всё это время? – спрашивает его отчим.

– Да.

И несколько месяцев до охотников, а до этого три месяца в Аду. Но это про себя договаривает Лиам. Его родителям не обязательно знать всю правду. И опять – технически – он им не врёт. У него это получается намного лучше, чем у самого Лиама.

– Поэтому ты привёл своего сверхъестественного друга к нам домой? – спрашивает Лиама мама.

– Его гоняют офицеры и не дают выспаться. Его жизнь была немного адской. 

Тео незаметно для других, но не для Лиама, дёргается на этих словах и мрачнеет. Никто больше это не воспримет за правду, которой она является, скорее, за изрядно драматичную метафору, далёкую от жизни. 

Его мама качает головой, не совсем принимая ответ.

– Поэтому я предложил ему переночевать у нас. А ещё в благодарность. Во время "тех событий" он не раз спасал мне жизнь.

Тео одаривает его своей кривой усмешкой, позабавленный. Лиам смотрит только на обнявшую себя руками маму. Его отчим старается до неё дотронуться, но она не даётся.

– Вы уехали, когда всё это началось в больнице, – Лиам говорит тихо, и эти интонации Тео не узнаёт. – И я рад, что тебя, Дэвид, там не было, когда они стреляли. А Тео был, и он мне помог, и не раз спас жизнь.

– Но мы укрывали тебя. Мы не сдали тебя Монро! - решительно, взяв свой голос под контроль, говорит его мама.

– И за это я уже говорил вам спасибо.

Тео становится свидетелем повторяющегося разговора. Он чувствует себя таким же неуместным, как и, видимо, Дэвид. Он больше не предпринимает попыток прикоснуться к Дженнифер или обнять её.

– Она говорила, что ты монстр. Что, когда ты потеряешь контроль, убьёшь невинных. Но она сказала, что не допустит этого.

– Что убьёт меня, - заканчивает за неё Лиам, подойдя, и прижимает мать к себе.

Она обнимает его. Слышится всхлип. Тео отворачивается. Ему неловко смотреть на сцену между матерью и сыном. Дэвид же смотрит на них с мягкой и любящей улыбкой. Он поднимается на ноги, подходит к ним и обнимает свою семью.

– А если она вернётся?.. Кроме тебя, мы больше никого не будем укрывать.

Лиам отстраняется от матери. Она немного ниже, и он подносит руки к её голове и заставляет её посмотреть на себя.

– Монро не вернётся, – искренне в это веря, говорит Лиам. – И вы мне задолжали, ладно? Поэтому Тео пока поживёт у нас.

Дженнифер согласно кивает. Её взгляд расфокусированный и немного потерянный. Её мысли далеко, в том вечере и в том разговоре со странной женщиной, называющей её сына монстром.

– Тео может у нас остаться, – даёт совместное согласие Дэвид, приобнимая супругу за плечи. - Мы с Дженной совсем непротив.

Лиам благодарно улыбается отчиму, пока он уводит его маму на второй этаж, в их комнату. Они с Тео остаются одни на кухне.

Яичница немного пригорела, но на это сейчас никто не будет жаловаться. Чайник вскипает ещё раз, после чего воду из него используют для трёх кружек кофе. Лиам собирает завтрак для родителей, чтобы унести его к ним в комнату.

– Так это не ты рассказал родителям про то, что оборотень, а эта сучка Монро? – нарушает тишину Тео.

– Это не твоё дело, ясно?

– Поэтому от тебя всё время пахло грустью и тоской. А я ещё голову ломал. Тебя бросили здесь родители и уехали, когда стало жарковато?

Лиам не разбивает тарелки только чудом. И чудом не о голову химеры.

– Заткнись и жри яичницу, которую для тебя приготовила моя мама, – говорит Лиам и толкает к нему одну из тарелок. – А я пока попробую себя убедить, что решение позволить тебе пока жить у нас, я принял не зря.

Он уходит с завтраком с кухни, но его волчий слух позволяет услышать ответ Тео: "Я тебя об этом не просил". Как будто Лиаму нужны его просьбы, обличённые в слова.

Он чуть не разбивает тарелки о лестницу, когда его мозг, наконец, обрабатывает информацию и любезно ему сообщает, что Тео был в его вещах. Если он смог это не замечать из-за запаха, который мог остаться от его толстовки и шампуня, то уж родители точно это заметили. Теперь он зайдёт к ним в комнату красный, как варёный рак.

И это всё снова из-за Тео. Вселенная определённо не на его стороне.

★★★★★

Они проводят почти весь день в комнате Лиама за видеоиграми. Это всё начинается с банального спора, зачинщиком которого – ничего удивительного – является Лиам. Он уверен, что легко выиграет Тео в любую игру. Тогда он напоминает, что это именно Лиам со Стайлзом следили, как Тео играет в видеоигры, и что он в них довольно неплох. Тео не признаёт своё поражение при счёте 9:2. И даже когда Лиам выигрывает в десятый раз. 

Они бы точно сыграли ещё несколько партий – и нет, не потому что Тео бы решил попробовать отыграться, – но их прервал телефонный звонок. Мейсон напомнил Лиаму про важный тест по биологии, к которому его друг на этот раз должен подготовиться, чтобы не получилось, как с тестом по физике. И им пришлось прерваться окончательно. Лиам с жалобами уселся за свой стол и начал корпеть над учебником по биологии, а Тео вернулся на матрац и принялся читать одну из стоящих на полке книг. Они пообещали друг другу, что вернуться к счёту позже. Пообещали, не произнося и слова.

Родители Лиама вернулись с покупками ближе к вечеру. Его мама была поражена, что Лиам занимается и готовится к урокам вместо того, чтобы играть в видеоигры или смотреть какой-нибудь фильм. Почему-то она была уверена, что к этому его подтолкнул именно Тео, лежащий на матраце и читающий "Скотный двор". Никто из них двоих её не переубеждает.

Спустя несколько часов их зовут к ужину. Лиам отрывается от учебника, потягивается, разминая затёкшие мышцы, и довольно скалится, демонстрируя зубы картинкам с цветами, иллюстрирующими независимое наследование. Он победил эти путаные строки и с радостью продемонстрирует это на тесте.

Когда Лиам поворачивается к Тео, собираясь пошутить, что тому нужно персональное приглашение на ужин от него, замечает пустой взгляд, направленный в книгу и куда-то вне её, сквозь и в прошлое. Он зовёт Тео, но он никак не реагирует на своё имя, продолжая разглядывать 75 страницу книги. Лиам заверяет его, что ему не обязательно спускаться на ужин, тот отрывисто кивает, но продолжает смотреть в пустоту.

Лиам забирает ужин для себя и для Тео. Его мама не пытается ему это запретить, хотя обычно она против, когда Лиам не ужинает с ними за одним столом в те редкие моменты, когда они все дома. Она готовит для их гостя какао и целует Лиама в лоб, когда он забирает кружку из её рук. У них ещё будет разговор, и Лиаму не удастся его избежать.

Тео с благодарностью во взгляде принимает у него ужин и какао. Лиам старается не наблюдать за ним, но у него не получается, когда Тео придерживает кружку с какао обеими руками, будто отогревает застывшие ладони об её горячие бока, и пьёт напиток маленькими глотками, искренне наслаждаясь им.

– Передашь спасибо своей маме? – просит Тео, когда какао заканчивается, но тепло, вложенное в напиток, остаётся с ним.

Лиам передаёт.

Вечером и почти до середины ночи они доводят свой счёт до 17:6.

★★★★★

В этот раз Лиам просыпается за ночь пять раз. Он поправляет сброшенное Тео покрывало и убирает слипшиеся пряди с его лба. В последний раз он просыпается утром, за двадцать две минуты до своего первого будильника из двенадцати. Мама удивлена, увидев его на кухне за завтраком. Его отчим бы тоже удивился, если бы не уехал в больницу по срочному вызову два пробуждения назад.

Лиама невероятно клонит в сон. Ему кажется, что он скоро забудет, каково это – высыпаться. В этом не будет ничего удивительного, с его-то жизнью. Про здоровый сон он забыл в тот же день, как его укусил Скотт. Или когда он сломал ногу. Или когда ему поставили диагноз. А может быть и раньше.

Мейсону пришлось несколько раз пихнуть Лиама, прежде чем он отреагировал и повернулся к другу.

– Лиам. Тест!

Лиам честно пытался сосредоточиться на маленьких и больших буквах, которыми здесь обозначили проявление признака, но у него перед глазами метающийся из-за кошмаров Тео и его выпущенные когти, а ноздри забивает удушающий запах страха и вины.

Он не думал, что то, что он учил, так уж ему помогло.

На обеде ситуация ухудшилась. Если Лиам ожидал от своей жизни чего-то другого, то зря. Кори сегодня с ними нет, и когда Лиам это, наконец, заметил, то, конечно же, спросил об этом у Мейсона.

– Его нет с самого утра, - упрекнул его друг, - а ты заметил только сейчас. Лиам, у тебя всё хорошо?

– Я позвал Тео пожить у нас дома.

Нет, нет и ещё раз нет. Его рот не мог сказать это. Что угодно: он полночи охотился с Арджентом в лесу на фей, ставил эксперимент, сколько оборотень может не спать, спасал галактику от злых пришельцев, копал бункер. Что угодно! Кроме правды.

И если судить по распахнувшимся глазам, участившемуся сердцебиению, будто его сердце готово неестественным путём попасть наружу (Лиам старается не думать, а есть ли естественный путь), и запаху из смеси шока и беспокойства, то Лиам сказал именно то, что услышали его уши - правду.

– Чтобы следить за ним и предупредить, если он снова задумает что-то плохое? – с надеждой спросил Мейсон, ещё стараясь придать происходящему оттенок логичности.

Лиам качнул головой, и Мейсон разочаровано вздохнул.

От допроса его спас только звонок. Мейсон заверил его, что они вернутся к этому разговору, и Лиаму придётся рассказать, как это произошло. Никто не стал бы его винить в том, что он сбежал после своего последнего урока, и прятался в кабинке в мужском туалете, пока запах Мейсона не исчез с территории школы.

Им придётся поговорить о Тео и неразумных поступках Лиама, но точно не сегодня. Лиам бы предпочёл никогда, но кто спрашивал его мнение хоть однажды?

★★★★★

Когда он подходит к своему дому, то не слышит ни одного сердцебиения. Не то, что он ожидал, что его мама вернётся раньше или его отчиму дадут отдохнуть, если операция закончилась к этому времени и не произошло чего-нибудь ещё (хотя о чём это он? – это же Бейкон Хиллз!), но абсолютной тишины точно быть не должно. Лиам пытается вспомнить, почему он в этом так уверен. На подъездной дорожке также нет машин, как и напротив его дома. Тео! – вспоминает Лиам. Не хватает Тео.

Воздух внутри дома ещё хранит запах химеры, хотя и ясно даёт понять, что он покинул его утром. И с тех пор никого здесь не было. Лиам осмотрел свою комнату: застеленный покрывалом матрац, подушка положена сверху, на столе лежит "Скотный двор" уже без закладки – дочитанный. Но вещей Тео в комнате нет.

Он уехал.

Теперь не надо будет отвечать на неудобные вопросы мамы и Мейсона, что-то придумывать, стараясь не говорить всю правду (или хотя бы не так быстро), не придётся просыпаться ночью по несколько раз и задыхаться от чужого запаха страха, беспокоиться о ком-то и нести ответственность, а с другой стороны никто не бросит саркастичный комментарий по поводу того, что он проговаривает вслух то, что учит, и как сидит за своим столом, нависая над учебником, будто готовый растерзать его, как злейшего врага, не будет запаха и чувства присутствия, да и, конечно, ему будет некому надирать зад в приставку. Он беспокоится только по этому поводу. И точно не должен чувствовать себя преданным и оставленным. Снова.

По его слуху, привыкшему к тишине дома и улицы, ударяет звук работающего мотора. Звук затихает только тогда, когда машина останавливается на подъездной дорожке их дома. Лиаму не нужно смотреть в окно, он и так знает, что перед домом припарковался синий пикап.

Он испытывает смешанные, необъяснимые чувства, когда слышит размеренное сердцебиение и вдыхает знакомый запах.

Лиам пытается сделать вид, что пятью минутами ранее не был абсолютно уверен, что Тео уехал из их дома и больше никогда не вернётся. Не вернётся не только сюда, но и в Бейкон Хиллз. Он успешно делает вид, что просто пришёл с тренировки по лакроссу и его охватила нереальная жажда, когда Тео распахивает входную дверь, держа ключ в одной руке, а другой рукой, ладонью, толкает саму дверь. Дверь, которую Лиам не закрыл.

– Когда ты успел стать настолько самоуверенным, что не боишься грабителей? Или на вашу дверь пора повесить табличку "Осторожно! Злая собака!"? 

– Не каждый грабитель может похвастаться волчьей силой и одолеть меня. И не каждый может достать волчий аконит или что-то в этом духе. Так что мне нечего бояться. Тем более у нас ещё и "бессмертная" химера. И если этот "грабитель" не окажется по чистой случайности Беллерофонтом с луком, то нам точно нечего бояться.

Лиам неловко замер, не донеся стакана до рта. Этот взгляд Тео был ему знаком, но вызывал какой-то внутренний озноб. В прошлый раз Тео так на него посмотрел, когда он объяснял, почему для ловушки выбрал старый зоопарк, похожий на Миконос.

Тео оглядывает дом и принюхивается настолько явно, что Лиам с замиранием сердца ожидает, когда он прокомментирует запах. В этом нет смысла сомневаться – он точно не оставит это без своего саркастичного замечания.

– Успел соскучиться, волчонок? – Тео одаривает его своей самой слащавой усмешкой из всего своего арсенала выражения губ.

– Не дождёшься! – рычит Лиам.

Он возвращает стакан на столешницу, небезосновательно полагая, что в ином случае разобьёт в своих руках или о голову Тео.

– Да? – с фальшивой искренностью интересуется Тео. – Тогда у тебя найдётся жизнеспособное объяснение, почему здесь так пахнет обидой и... тоской?

Жизнеспособное, да? Лиам не собирается краснеть, заикаться и делать что-то подобное. В его планы это не входит! Он обращается ко Вселенной с мольбой.

– Я всё ещё обижен на Мейсона, что он не дал мне списать биологию. И он мне совсем не помог на физике, и мне придётся её переписывать. Да. И я тоскую по Скотту. Он вчера не писал и не звонил. По присутствию Альфы и его запаху. Скоро ещё полнолуние. После лакросса сложно не тосковать по весёлым дням со стаей, знаешь ли!

Тео чуть склоняет голову, на Лиама он смотрит, пока слушает его сердцебиение. Ложь он там не услышит. У Лиама был хороший учитель. И когда бета заканчивает говорить, Тео одаривает его таким всезнающим и всёпонимающим взглядом, что Лиам едва удерживается от того, чтобы не схватить стакан и не запустить им в лицо наглой химере.

– Конечно, – срывается с его губ с раздражающей Лиама интонацией. – Только я не знаю, какого это – тосковать по стае.

Лиам не должен испытывать сожаление, что напомнил Тео, что он не в стае. У него был шанс стать стаей Скотта. И не Лиам виноват, что он с этим шансом сделал. Каждый делает свой выбор и расплачивается за него. Тео за свой расплатился тремя месяцами ада, и Лиам уверен, что это непомерно высокая цена.

Ему должны дать второй шанс. Он его заслужил.

– Тебя до сих пор интересует, где я был, да? – ловко меняет тему Тео, снова напрашиваясь на встречу со стаканом. – Ты ведь серьёзно не думал, что я буду сидеть в четырёх стенах, как щеночек, и ждать возвращения хозяев? – Он не заставляет Лиама покраснеть (а вот и нет!). – Я ездил на работу. И нечего так удивляться. Я должен был на что-то питаться и оплачивать бензин. Грузчики зарабатывают немного, но хотя бы не нужно образование. И востребовано.

От Тео пахнет забегаловкой, расположенной от дома Лиама в трёх кварталах, и по́том. Не будь он так погружён в свои мысли и домыслы, заметил бы и сделал соответственные выводы, для которых он слишком импульсивен и обидчив.

– Не понимаю твоего удивления, почему я покинул этот дом, – добавляет Тео, понаблюдав за Лиамом и его живописными выражениями лица. – Ты оставил мне ключи, – в подтверждение своим словам Тео продемонстрировал связку. – Или не ты. Они лежали на твоём столе.

Ключи оказались на столе точно не без помощи мамы Лиама, – к этому заключению приходят они оба. Но обоюдно решают прекратить обсуждать это вслух теперь, когда всё выяснили.

Лиам предлагает по очереди принять душ и поужинать. Тео бросает согласное, что от них воняет, и скрывается в их комнате, собираясь прихватить что-то из одежды Лиама, чтобы переодеться после душа. Лиам занимается ужином и слушает звук льющейся воды вместо музыки. Больше он не чувствует себя оставленным.

★★★★★

Тео находится на середине "Глотнуть воздуха", когда входная дверь открывается. Он мог бы предположить, что это Лиам вернулся пораньше с тренировки или её вообще не было, но характер сердцебиения слишком медленный для вечно учащённого у беты и воздух наполняет запах сладких духов. Но то, что это вернулась миссис Гейер, ему помог установить звук мотора её ниссана.

От неё пахнет усталостью и немного болезнью, когда она заходит в дом. Она снимает пальто, полусапожки, напевая что-то тихое и нежное себе поднос; Тео не собирался подслушивать, он просто это слышит своим острым оборотническим слухом. Но ему становится менее от этого неловко, когда она входит в гостиную и вздрагивает, заметив его сидящего на диване с книгой в руках.

– Привет, Тео, – она старается звучать дружелюбно и расслаблено, но Тео чувствует лёгкие волны страха, исходящие от неё. – Не думала, что кто-то дома.

Тео припарковал свой пикап у дома напротив. Милая старушка, живущая там, не имеет своей машины и раньше не раз разрешала ему парковать там свой пикап; она к нему очень добра; Тео в благодарность несколько раз помогал ей донести пакеты с продуктами до дома, и она угощала его домашней едой. Вероятно, поэтому миссис Гейер не заметила его машины и расслабилась, заходя в свой дом.

– Сегодня почти не было работы, – поддерживает разговор Тео, отложив книгу с предварительно вложенной закладкой. – Только несколько ящиков с овощами.

Он догадывается, что миссис и мистер Гейер расспросили своих знакомых о нём. Максимум, что они могли узнать, что его семья переехала из города сразу после похорон дочери, что Тео в прошлом году вернулся в этот город с приёмными родителями и что те покинули город во время "тех событий", а дом продали, Тео бросил школу, достиг совершеннолетия и теперь живёт сам по себе, имея только пикап и права. И они доверяют своему сыну достаточно, чтобы доверять и Тео, – он судит об этом по связке ключей.

– Да, да, конечно, – кивает миссис Гейер. Она до сих пор стоит в дверном проёме на входе в гостиную и задумчиво смотрит на Тео. – Я даже подумала, что Лиам дома.

– Сегодня вторник, и у него тренировка по лакроссу. Он придёт только через, – Тео глянул на часы, хотя в этом не было необходимости: он прекрасно знал, как скоро Лиам должен будет появиться здесь, – полтора часа.

Она выглядит задумчивой и невероятно уставшей. Тео старается незаметно принюхаться, чтобы не пугать миссис Гейер ещё больше. От неё отчётливо пахнет зарождающейся болезнью, примерно так же, как и от некоторых посетителей забегаловки, где он пообедал, и людей на улице. Это напоминало осеннюю эпидемию. Не самое страшное, что случалось с Бейкон Хиллз за последнее время.

– Может, вам следует пойти прилечь, миссис Гейер? – ненавязчиво предлагает Тео. – Вы дурно выглядите. То есть я не это имел в виду, – спохватывается он. Тео не хотел, чтобы это прозвучало так, как прозвучало. – Вы выглядите прекрасно. Но болезненно. 

Миссис Гейер смеётся. У неё мягкий смех, мелодичный и красивый, такой же, как и у сына. Это показывало их родство не хуже глубокого оттенка голубого глаз и переданного по наследству цвета волос. У них были похожие улыбки. На которые Тео не мог не улыбнуться в ответ.

– Спасибо, Тео. Я поняла, что ты имел в виду. Не переживай, пожалуйста. – У неё приятный, благозвучный голос. – С самого утра чувствую себя не очень хорошо. На работе подруги посоветовали уйти сегодня пораньше.

Но болезнью от неё пахнет довольно слабо. И если Тео правильно чувствует, то у неё поднялась температура.

– Миссис Гейер, пожалуйста, поднимитесь к себе и прилягте. Я принесу вам чай с мёдом и ужин, хорошо? Надеюсь, у вас нет аллергии на мёд.

– Нет, – она улыбается на его заботу. – Он в ящике рядом с плитой, верхняя полка. А все лекарства на нижней полке.

Тео благодарит её кивком головы и отправляется на кухню. Его острого слуха достигает сказанное шёпотом спасибо.

Он не может объяснить, почему улыбается, пока делает чай и разогревает ужин. Это удивительно приятно – снова о ком-то заботиться.

★★★★★

– Мне пришлось проваляться два дня в постели, – жаловался Кори им с Мейсоном на обеде. – Родители отказывались верить, что я просто чихнул, а не заболел. Они начали что-то про эпидемию, гуляющую по городу. Мне проще было согласиться и остаться дома, чем объяснить им, что я химера и мой организм регенерирует настолько быстро, что я не могу болеть. Но сегодня я наконец-то убедил маму, что здоров. Эти внеплановые выходные были бы лучше, если бы мне разрешали играть в приставку и позвать Мейсона, – он с нежностью посмотрел на Мейсона и мягко сжал его руку своей. – Мне не хватало тебя.

Мейсон подарил ему любящий ответный взгляд, потянулся и коротко, почти целомудренно поцеловал в губы. В этом поцелуе было столько чувств и невысказанных, но отчётливо различимых слов любви, что Лиам невольно покраснел. Каждый раз он чувствовал себя третьим лишним и чёртовым вуайеристом рядом с ними. Но он был искренне за них рад.

– Так вы не виделись последние два дня? – спросил Лиам, когда они отстранились друг от друга.

– Даже не думай, что я не знаю, что у тебя в комнате теперь живёт Тео!

Его щёки мгновенно вспыхнули, становясь алее ещё на несколько оттенков, чем были до этого. Он не думал, что может покраснеть сильнее, но ему будто бы бросили вызов, и он это сделал. 

Лиам замахал руками. Он был готов умолять Кори быть тише. Может, никто, кроме него, больше не обладает волчьим слухом, но и обычным можно услышать столько, что для сплетен хватит. Лиам едва пережил прошлый раз, когда к нему было повышенное внимание, новый он вряд ли переживёт.

– Он всё ещё моя ответственность и ему негде жить.

– Тренируешься в убедительных аргументах на нас, прежде чем рассказать обо всём Скотту? – поинтересовался Мейсон, заставляя своего друга ощутить всю тяжесть его опрометчивого решения.

– Об этом я не подумал.

За те несколько дней, что он переживал о реакции родителей на Тео, он даже ни разу не вспомнил, что рано или поздно ему придётся рассказать обо всём своему альфе. По телефону не упоминать о Тео было просто: он рассказывал ему о делах в школе, о тренировках по лакроссу, о своём самочувствии перед полнолунием – обо всём, но так, чтобы не упоминать о химере, который теперь живёт в его комнате и спит на матраце с его предыдущей кровати. Не хвастаясь, но он действительно справлялся с этим.

– Ты ведь помнишь, что они с Малией завтра прилетают? – спросил Кори, видимо, планируя добить лежачего. – А от тебя пахнет Тео так, что я не могу отделить запахи.

Лиам этого не чувствует, но догадывается, потому что Тео вчера весь день проходил в его любимой худи, и на сегодня это осталась единственная более-менее чистая вещь, которую его мама не отправила вчера в стирку.

– Хорошо, что Скотт меня не убьёт.

Лиам издал мученический стон и свалился головой на стол. Стол едва выдержал это испытание – не часто его пытаются пробить оборотни головой, хорошо ещё, что без применения силы.

– Или ради тебя изменит свою политику, – проговорил Мейсон, в ободряющем жесте кладя руку Лиаму на плечо. – Тебе правда не стоит переживать. Это ведь не Тео пытался разрушить его стаю и убил его. Не он подговаривал спятившего с катушек парня убивать его лучшего друга. И у него совсем нет причин не доверять ему и не одобрять твоего решения.

Стон Лиама в этот раз раздался громче.

– Я не завидую тебе, – признался Кори и похлопал Лиама по второму плечу.

– Я ценю вашу поддержку, парни, но пока вы делайте только хуже! – решительно заявил Лиам, вскидывая голову.

– Мы же твои друзья, – пожал плечами Мейсон и вернулся к прерванному обеду.

Остальные их уроки были не общими, поэтому Лиам попрощался с ними и поспешил на свой дополнительный урок истории.

– Как думаешь, как скоро они всё поймут? - проследя за ним и убедившись, что он их не услышит, спросил Кори.

– Не раньше, чем наступит Рождество.

– До Рождества! – решительно заявил химера.

– Спорим?

– На двадцатку.

Они обменялись улыбками и скрепили свой спор поцелуем. Теперь оставалось только ждать.

★★★★★

Они ехали по 115 шоссе на стареньком джипе Стайлза, за рулём была Мелисса, которая согласилась сесть за руль только после получаса уговоров, Лиам сидел рядом с ней на пассажирском сидении и старался контролировать себя и не просить её ехать быстрее – они плелись по скоростному шоссе, как черепаха, и много раз машины позади им сигналили, пока у них не появлялась возможность их обогнать. Мелисса боялась, что джип под ними развалится, и Лиам тысячу раз пожалел, что решил, что поехать встречать Скотта и Малию из аэропорта на нём – отличная идея. Но, когда он увидел искреннюю радость и улыбку Скотта, Лиам понял, что их жертвы были не напрасны.

Когда Лиам подошёл к ним, Малия нахмурилась и принюхалась, на её лице появилось отвращение, но она ничего не сказала, но смотрела очень странно на Лиама всю дорогу до дома МакКоллов. Скотт улыбнулся ему мягко, поднял и открыл руки для объятия и крепко прижал Лиама к себе. Его запах окутал Лиама с ног до головы. Он позволил себе вдохнуть запах своего Альфы полной грудью и понял, что это именно то, чего ему не хватало всё это время.

Теперь, обратно в Бейкон Хиллз, казалось, они ехали ещё медленнее. От Мелиссы пахло радостью вперемешку с беспокойством, которые раздражали чувствительное обоняние оборотней.

– Мам, давай лучше я поведу, – в какой-то момент попросил Скотт.

– Нет, милый, – стояла на своём Мелисса. – С этим монстром уж я как-нибудь справлюсь. Малия, на чём ты там остановилась?

После утвердительного кивка Скотта, Малия продолжила рассказ об их отдыхе. В Париже они встретили стаю оборотней, и Скотту пришлось доказывать их Альфе, что они просто приехали в отпуск, а не подыскивают новое место для проживания стаи, собираясь занять чужую территорию. Им удалось решить этот вопрос мирно. Они спокойно сосуществовали рядом и даже смогли подружиться с парижской стаей.

Они рассказывали всю дорогу до дома, подхватывая рассказ друг друга. Скотт нежно держал Малию за руку и улыбался своей счастливой кривой улыбкой. Он был так в неё влюблён. Мелисса сдерживалась, чтобы умилительно не заплакать, смотря на такого своего сына. Малия крепко сжимала руку Скотта в ответ и бросала на него частые взгляды, наполненные только ей присущей нежностью. Лиам наблюдал за ними, но при этом ощущал себя так же, как с родителями.

Лиам остался с ними на ужин. Скотт расспрашивал их о событиях в Бейкон Хиллз, случившихся за две недели его отсутствия. Все происшествия не несли сверхъестественный характер, и в итоге Скотт наконец-то расслабился. Только тогда атмосфера стала лёгкой.

После ужина Малия помогла Мелиссе прибрать стол и пообещала показать фотографии. Она выглядела спокойной: отдых во Франции точно пошёл ей на пользу. Скотт позвал Лиама помочь ему занести багаж на второй этаж, и они оба понимали, что это всего лишь предлог. Малия с её оборотническим слухом всё равно услышит их разговор, но комната Скотта казалась некоторым уединением – максимум, который Альфа мог предоставить для разговора, о котором Лиам думал весь вечер.

– Мы не будем ходить вокруг да около, хорошо? – уточнил Скотт, как только они вошли в комнату.

Лиам поставил к стене их чемоданы и присел рядом со Скоттом на его кровать.

– Это просто был не телефонный разговор, – начал оправдываться Лиам. – Я не собирался от тебя ничего скрывать. Я должен был рассказать тебе об этом в тот же вечер, когда я это сделал, но я просто не нашёл слов.

– Лиам, о чём ты?

– Я позвал Тео пожить у себя.

Скотт не выглядел настолько удивлённым, как должен был в фантазии Лиама. Как угодно, но не так, будто у него сложился какой-то пазл, будто не хватало одного кусочка, который Лиам сейчас добавил.

– Ты злишься? – уточнил Лиам, боясь, что своими словами разрушил вечер Скотта и лёгкость, которую он испытал, вернувшись домой.

– Нет, – заверил его Альфа. – Я не злюсь на тебя, Лиам. Это твоё решение, которое я не одобряю, но и не собираюсь осуждать. Тео наш союзник. Он неоднократно спасал твою жизнь. Я не доверяю ему, но я доверяю тебе. Если ты посчитал, что он достоин твоей помощи, значит, так тому и быть.

– Он достоин помощи, – решительно сказал Лиам. – И он моя ответственность.

– Перестань так думать, пожалуйста, – попросил Скотт. – Это давно больше не так.

Лиам был уверен, что их разговор будет тяжелее. Но это же Скотт, его сверхдобрый и понимающий Альфа, готовый простить всем и всё, доверчивый и искренний. Лиаму невероятно повезло, что судьба свела их вместе. Скотт многому его научил и многое показал. Он стал для него старшим братом, который всегда придёт на помощь советом или делом и никогда не оставит в беде, примером для подражания, идеалом, к которому нужно стремиться. Его другом. Его Альфой. 

– Держи меня в курсе дела, ладно? – попросил его Скотт, кладя руку на плечо. – Если что-то случится, если... Просто рассказывай обо всём, о чём захочешь. Я всегда тебя выслушаю.

Лиам благодарно улыбнулся. Скотт одарил его ответной широкой улыбкой.

Скотт был удивительно задумчив во время пути домой, за ужином и теперь, после важного для Лиама разговора. Если сперва Лиам и посчитал, что это из-за запаха, лежащего на Лиаме словно вторая кожа, но теперь он понял, что не из-за этого (или не только из-за этого, что вероятно, ближе к истине).

– Что-то случилось? Ты не в порядке, Скотт.

Теперь, когда мысли были обличены в слова, Лиам начал чувствовать состояние своего альфы куда отчётливее. Разбитость, грусть и печаль. Без примешивания радости от встречи с ним и мамой эти хим-сигналы ощущались остро.

– Я кое-кого встретил во Франции. Моего первого бету. – Что-то наподобие ревности царапнуло Лиама по грудной клетке, но он подавил это чувство. Скотт рассказывал, что у него уже был бета, но не такой, как Лиам, укушенный не им, но входящий в его стаю. – Он... не был рад меня видеть. Мы поговорили, да, но... Это сложно. Он сказал, что я своим появлением напомнил ему обо всём, что он попытался забыть, оставить в прошлом. Он давно больше не моя стая. Мне больно это принять.

Открытость и уязвимость Скотта выбивали Лиама из колеи. Было так непривычно и пугающе видеть его таким, оставленным и сломленным. Будто кто-то использовал его доброту и бросил её ему в лицо, не поблагодарив.

– Значит, он этого не заслуживал, – убеждённо сказал Лиам. – Не заслуживал быть частью твоей стаи. Потому что, что бы не происходило, стая всегда будет рядом, в беде и в радости.

– Спасибо, Лиам.

В уголках его глаз стояли слёзы. Лиам и сам был готов заплакать, ощущая все эмоции Альфы, как свои. Они разделили между собой важный эмоциональный момент, который укрепил их альфа-бета связь. Оказали ту поддержку и доверие, о которой некоторые могли только мечтать, но у них она была.

– Теперь в колледж? – попытался перевести тему Лиам.

– Да, мы с Малией уедем в следующие выходные. А потом приедем только к Рождеству. – Скотт с радостью перевёл тему и заговорил о том, что также немало беспокоит его и его бету. – Я удивлён, что они позволят мне начать учиться с середины семестра. Наверное, мне помогло то, что я успел написать заявление о причине отсутствия на занятиях, указав семейные обстоятельства как уважительную причину, как раз тогда родители оказались в больнице из-за обстрела дома, и я отправил вместе с заявлением их заключение из больницы. А ещё отправил им все работы по электронной почте. У меня будут долги только по практическим занятиям, но и их мне позволят закрыть. Все складывается довольно неплохо.

– Но? – подсказал Лиам, ощущая недосказанность.

– Может, мне следует пропустить год и поступить на следующий заново. В Бейкон Хиллз может что-то случиться, и я переживаю за тебя. Монро ещё на свободе. Да и в любой момент может произойти другая сверхъестественная беда. И...

– Скотт, помнишь, я рассказывал по телефону про глаз бури? Так вот, мы в нём. Мы в глазу бури. Пока мы здесь, с нами ничего не произойдёт. Это перерыв в нашем приключении. Ничего сверхъестественного. Пока что моя жизнь обычная, такая, какой была до укуса. Вспышки гнева, долги по учёбе и зависание с друзьями. – Проживание в одной комнате с химерой Лиам решил не упоминать. – В Бейкон Хиллз всё спокойно. Я тебе уже говорил и повторю снова. Город есть, кому защитить. Шериф, Перриш, Арджент, Дерек и его спятивший дядюшка Питер, твоя мама, Мейсон и Кори... и Тео. Мы защитим Бейкон Хиллз, так что ты можешь не разбирать свой чемодан и ехать в колледж.

– Ты самый лучший бета, Лиам! - искренне сказал Скотт и от души, со всей своей волчьей силой его обнял.

– Я знаю, – самодовольно отозвался Лиам и не менее крепко обнял в ответ.

Малия, стоящая за дверью с занесённой рукой, опустила её и улыбнулась. Теперь её Альфа был спокоен. И она тоже расслабилась.

Глаз бури или нет, но ей нравилось то, что сейчас всё так спокойно и легко. Она не будет против, если это будет продолжаться какое-то время.

Здесь все устали от бурь.


	2. Chapter 2

В субботу, негласно, они отмечали ровно неделю, как Тео живёт у Лиама. Они сидели в комнате и играли в приставку, доводя счёт до 47:18 в пользу хозяина комнаты. Тео комментировал каждый яростный выпад Лиама и одаривал его широкой усмешкой при парировании. Лиам начинал беситься ещё сильнее и играть жёстче, вызывая тем самым у Тео смех. Насколько давно Лиам начал делать всё, чтобы услышать смех Тео, он не знал, но начинал принимать это за данность. Ему нравился смех Тео, и слушать он его был готов часами. Здесь, в комнате, с ним наедине, Тео смеялся открыто и громко, Лиам даже верил, что искренне.

Когда родители Лиама дома, Тео старается не выходить из комнаты без веской на то причины. Не знай Лиам Тео, то подумал бы, что Тео шугается его родителей, не боится, но и желания находиться с ними рядом не испытывает. Если Тео оказывается рядом с его мамой, он начинает выглядеть скованным, его руки едва заметно дрожат, а действия становятся резкими, неловкими, и весь он выглядит так, будто ему некомфортно. С его отчимом Тео тоже старается не контактировать, не игнорирует, отвечает на любые вопросы, которые тот ему задаёт, но первым никогда не говорит и не смотрит в глаза. В моменты, когда он сталкивается с родителями Лиама, от него пахнет тревогой и горечью, от которых у Лиама начинает першить в горле. Ему невыносимо чувствовать, как Тео некомфортно в его доме, как он будто заставляет химеру каждый раз перешагивать через себя, оставаясь рядом с людьми, которые боятся и не хотят его видеть. Лиам бы всё отдал, чтобы не видеть Тео таким разбитым и сломленным, особенно здесь, в его доме.

Они не спускаются на ужин. Даже не прислушиваясь, Тео слышит жалобы миссис Гейер мужу на то, что Лиам теперь постоянно ужинает в своей комнате… с другом. Он старается игнорировать то чувство страха, которое появляется каждый раз, когда Дженнифер упоминает о Тео. Дэвид отзывается о нём без той паники теперь, спустя неделю сосуществования, и старается успокоить супругу. Он напоминает ей о том, что они доверяют Лиаму, его решениям, и они на самом деле ему задолжали. Они не монстры, и Гейеры пытаются это принять.

Тео уничтожает персонажа Лиама, доводя их счёт до 48:19. Лиам ругается сквозь сжатые зубы, упрекая Тео в нечестном приёме, с помощью которого он опять выиграл.

— Если этот приём есть, то он честный. Да и кто говорит о честности в игре? — Тео пожимает плечами. — Дурацкие принципы твоей стаи не распространяются на всё в этой жизни, волчонок.

Тео слышит, как начинает хрустеть металл, и ему не нравится этот звук. У Лиама едва-едва горят глаза янтарём, а ногти на его руках превращаются в когти. Рык тихий, но весьма грозный.

— Я не собираюсь тебе мешать ломать приставку, — говорит Тео, останавливая игру, нажав на паузу. — Но тогда ты не сможешь надрать мне зад в следующий раз.

Лиам слегка растерянно смотрит на свои руки и зажатую к них, как в тисках, приставку. Он отпускает её, и она падает ему на колени. Когти медленно превращаются обратно в ногти, его пальцы едва подрагивают после потери контроля. Пелена ярости исчезает, отпускает его; взгляд проясняется, как и мысли. Он снова чувствует себя так, как будто сегодня его первое полнолуние. Шум проезжающих мимо машин, разговор родителей на первом этаже, музыка из игры — всё давит на его слух, вызывая приступы гнева. Запахи, кажется, ощущаются острее; сильнее всех — запах беспокойства, исходящий от Тео волнами.

— Сегодня полнолуние, — говорит очевидную вещь Тео и бросает взгляд в окно на круглый диск, чуть скрытый облаками. — Ты себя контролируешь? Или мне стоит позвать для тебя нянечку Скотта?

— Контролирую! — рычит Лиам и понимает, что и его зубы также изменились.

Тео выразительно приподнимает бровь. Лиаму точно придётся насобирать денег на звонок в Вашингтон и взять эти чёртовы курсы по языку бровей у Стайлза, а иначе он скоро перестанет понимать Тео. Может, после этих курсов он даже начнёт понимать Дерека. Если это возможно. Порой ему кажется, что даже Стайлз понимает его через раз.

Это не помогает отвлечься. Лиам чувствует, как горят его глаза, он пытается их погасить, но не может.

— Солнце, Луна, правда, — шепчет он мантру, которая давно ему не помогает. — Солнце, Луна, правда.

Глаза не потухают. Его сердце бьётся так быстро и громко, будто он бежит марафон.

— О чём ты говоришь? — спрашивает Тео, вынуждая Лиама сосредоточиться на своём голосе.

— Три вещи невозможно скрыть: Солнцу, Луну, правду. Это мантра, чтобы успокоиться. Её использовали в стае Сатоми.

— Она тебе не помогает.

Лиам вскидывает голову и скалится, позволяя Тео увидеть свои острые клыки и горящие янтарём глаза. Его это, конечно же, не впечатляет.

— Да, я об этом. Тебе надо что-то другое.

Лиам и так знает, что Тео пытается ему сказать. Якорь. Ему нужен якорь. Но как его найти? Скотт рассказывал, что после обращения его якорем была девушка, его первая любовь. Якорем Малии был Стайлз, который в полнолуние заковывал её в цепи в доме у озера Лидии. Якорем оборотня может быть и человек, но только такой, которому способен доверить всего себя. Это пугает Лиама. Он не пытается найти свой якорь. Его сердце едва восстановилось после расставания, и пускать кого-то ещё в него страшно. Было бы неплохо иметь материальный якорь, не человека, тогда он мог бы быть всегда с ним. Но никто ему не рассказывал, возможно ли это. Лиам бы хотел, чтобы это было возможно.

— Вставай! — приказывает Тео.

Он убирает их приставки и выключает игру. Лиам остаётся сидеть на месте и наблюдает, как Тео натягивает на себя толстовку Лиама, которую он отдал ему, кажется, вечность назад. От неё пахнет смешением их запахов, и это почему-то успокаивает Лиама.

— Сейчас же! — добавляет Тео и уже буквально дёргается, чтобы встряхнуть Лиама, но тот поднимается сам.

Его глаза теперь нормальные, человеческие, светло-голубые, ногти заместо когтей и обычные зубы. Теперь можно спокойно спуститься и пройти мимо родителей Лиама, не вызывая у них новой волны страха.

— Что ты задумал? — нетерпеливо спрашивает Лиам. Его голос слегка изменился, стал более грубым и рычащим.

— Побегаем по лесу. Подальше от города — подальше от людей. Мне бы не хотелось, чтобы твой янтарь стал топазом.

Тео идёт к двери. Лиам смотрит на его ровную спину. Он уверен, спокоен и сосредоточен. Его сердце бьётся размеренно, как метроном, — ласковая музыка для ушей оборотня. Даже хим-сигналы больше не выдают настоящих чувств Тео, став слабыми и едва различимыми. Лиам сосредотачивается на смеси запахов на кофте Тео и только тогда находит в себе силы выйти вслед за ним из комнаты.

Родители сидят за столом, перед ними лежат пустые тарелки и стоят бокалы с вином. Лиам пытается вспомнить, не отмечают ли они какую-нибудь годовщину, но мысли ускользают от него, оставляя только шум сердцебиений. Тео просит его сейчас не говорить, а только стоять рядом и «Слушай моё сердце. Сосредоточься на этом». Его родители не должны увидеть его таким — теряющим контроль. Лиам не выдержит, если их страх усилится. Тео не собирается этого допустить.

Химера подталкивает Лиама к двери, стараясь, чтобы с кухни их не увидели. Всё было бы удачно, если бы Лиам не ударился в стену и не снёс ногой стойку для обуви, которая упала на пол с громким металлическим стуком, который было просто невозможно не услышать.

— Мальчики? — окликает их миссис Гейер.

Тео ругается сквозь зубы, натягивает обворожительную и успокаивающую улыбку и поворачивается к дверному проёму, ведущему на кухню. Он встаёт так, чтобы загораживать собой поднимающего стойку Лиама и не позволять миссис Гейер пройти.

— Вы куда-то собираетесь? На дворе уже ночь.

Женщина старается заглянуть за плечо Тео, но у неё это не получается. Кажется, она даже ниже Лиама на пол головы. Тео сейчас особенно этому рад. Он чувствует, что Лиам опять начинает терять контроль, сильнее распаляясь из-за этой стойки, которая никак не хочет вставать на место. Вероятно, его глаза опять горят, как фары, и для блага самой миссис Гейер она не должна этого увидеть.

— Мы собираемся в лес, миссис Гейер, — поясняет Тео, слегка сдвигаясь и продолжая загораживать Лиама и не пропускать женщину.

— Что? — удивляется она. — Так поздно?

Тео бы мог придумать какую-то убедительную и правдоподобную ложь, объясняющую их незапланированный поход, но впервые он не собирался лгать, не этой женщине, которая настолько добра, что позволяет ему жить в своём доме.

— Сегодня полнолуние, миссис Гейер, — объясняет Тео. Он позволяет своим глазам быстро вспыхнуть золотом.

Дженнифер отшатывается. На её лице отчётливо виден испуг, и Тео успевает пожалеть о своём поступке, но она берёт себя в руки и понимающе улыбается.

— Удачной вам прогулки, — желает миссис Гейер.

— Вернитесь хотя бы к завтраку, — кричит им мистер Гейер из кухни.

— Спасибо, — благодарит Тео и хватает Лиама за предплечье, утягивая из дома.

— Пока, мам, пока, пап! — прощается Лиам и всё же позволяет Тео вытащить себя за порог.

Они направляются к пикапу Тео, припаркованному у дома их соседки напротив. Лунный диск спрятан за облаками, и Лиам чувствует себя немного лучше. Он забирается на пассажирское сидение и ждёт, пока Тео заведёт автомобиль.

— Ты уверен, что мне не стоит написать Скотту? — спрашивает Тео, хотя и прекрасно знает ответ.

— Я вчера сказал ему, что полностью себя контролирую, и ему не нужно переживать на этот счёт. Если я не буду контролировать себя в полнолуние, то он точно не уедет в колледж, куда очень хочет.

Тео смотрит на него с восхищением. Его забота о Скотте, о его счастье, куда сильнее впечатляет Тео, чем он готов признать. Это их стайно-дружеское общение, понимание и помощь. Всё то, чего он не достоин.

— Соврал своему альфе, волчонок?

— Просто гони, Рэйкен! — рычит Лиам; он впивается когтями в ладони до крови, а его глаза светятся янтарём.

— Как скажешь.

Если он и превышает скорость, то им обоим сейчас на это плевать. Машин на дороге почти нет. Было бы неплохо, если бы они были единственными лихачами в эту субботнюю ночь.

— На тебя она совсем не влияет? — нарушает тишину салона Лиам, кивая головой в сторону полного диска Луны.

— Почти нет, — отвечает Тео, сосредотачиваясь на хим-сигналах и сердцебиение Лиама больше, чем на дороге. Это будет чудо, если они не разобьются. — Я — «дешёвая подделка», помнишь? И сквозь пепел рябины могу пройти, и волчий аконит почти не действует, как и омела, и волчий ягель, и регенерирую медленнее, чем вы.

— Зато ты можешь себя контролировать в полнолуние.

— Тебе тоже было бы сейчас проще, если бы ты позвонил Скотту.

— Нет. Он не должен узнать. И ты ему не скажешь.

Тео ухмыляется и хочет заставить бету мучиться из-за неопределенности, сказав вместо утвердительного ответа всего лишь «Подумаю», но не делает это. Последнее, что ему нужно, так это беспокоить Лиама волнением по пустякам.

— Не скажу, — подтверждает Тео.

Они доезжают до заповедника без происшествий. Тео не считает происшествием то, что они кого-то подрезали, поцарапав бедняге машину, но Лиам не спешит с ним соглашаться. Бета выбирается из машины с рычанием, которое, бесспорно, слышали все дикие звери в радиусе трёх миль.

Это будет долгая ночь.

Тео глушит мотор и выходит из машины следом. Перед ними лежит весь заповедник. Остаётся надеяться, что никому не взбредёт в голову гулять здесь ночью в полнолуние, особенно теперь, когда все жители города знают про сверхъестественную составляющую их обыденной жизни. Сердцебиений не слышно, нет и других посторонних запахов; здесь только они: бета-оборотень и химера, на мили вокруг одни.

— Что ты делаешь?! — кричит Лиам.

— Танцую для тебя стриптиз, волчонок, — отвечает Тео, одаривая стремительно краснеющего бету ухмылкой.

Тео стягивает толстовку, следом за ней футболку, расстёгивает ремень и джинсы. Он раздевается догола, оставляя вещи в машине под брезентом. Холодный осенний ветер мягко касается его обнажённой кожи, вызывая мурашки. Пальцы ног приятно зарываются в землю. Единение и свобода. Тео потягивается, разминая затёкшие мышцы. Лиам старательно смотрит в сторону, тем самым вызывая у Тео мягкую улыбку.

— В своём человеческом обличии мне за тобой не угнаться, я это признаю, — говорит Тео. Его глаза начинают гореть расплавленным золотом. — Но не в облике койота.

Тео обращается в волка, и Лиам наблюдает за этим, затаив дыхание. Нервозность и злость отходят на второй план, как и боязнь потерять контроль. Он смотрит, как тело Тео меняется, как его кожа обрастает густой тёмной шерстью, как он опускается на четыре лапы; черты его лица теряются под мехом на морде, человеческие глаза становятся волчьими, но продолжают гореть золотом. На его груди и животе остаётся светлая шерсть, будто напоминающая о его человеческой сущности и суррогатности. Когда обращение заканчивается, Тео уже в облике волка подходит к нему и замирает напротив, смотря в глаза пугающе пронзительно и осознанно.

— И что теперь? — спрашивает у него Лиам, чувствуя себя при этом ужасно глупо, как будто он разговаривает с собакой. — Хочешь побегать или чтобы я побросал тебе палку?

Тео скалится и рычит, вызывая улыбку уже у Лиама. Такой Тео ему даже нравится: он не может саркастично ответить и только рычит. Лиам тянется рукой, чтобы погладить Тео между ушей, и волк вцепляется зубами ему в предплечье. Его зубы глубоко погружаются в кожу, с них стекает кровь, окрашивая пасть и шерсть рядом с ней в красный. Волк явно наслаждается той болью, что причиняет, и не спешит открыть пасть. Лиам вскрикивает больше от шока и неожиданности и выдирает руку из пасти оборотня.

— Ты совсем спятил! — рычит Лиам. Его глаза полыхают янтарём, зубы и когти меняются, как и черты лица, став более животными.

Он бросается на койота и валит его на землю. Между ними завязывается драка. Волк рычит, царапается и пытается укусить Лиама; бета придавливает его к земле и вонзает свои когти в его бока, стараясь это делать неглубоко, так, чтобы Тео смог потом исцелиться.

Лиам замирает на мгновение, нависая сверху. Волк смотрит прямо на него, его взгляд так и говорит: «Продолжай. Делай это, если это помогает тебе», и Лиам вонзает свои когти снова и снова, рыча и слыша ответный рык.

Когда им надоедает драться, они бегут в лес. Тео в облике койота быстрый, но недостаточно. Лиам обгоняет его почти не напрягаясь. Во время игры в импровизированные догонялки Тео его жертва, которую он загоняет и на которую нападает несколько раз, противопоставляя его хитрости свою силу и скорость. Тео проигрывает по всем статьям, но каждый раз довольно скалится и зализывает раны. Это впечатляет, и Лиам продолжает нападать на него снова и снова, наслаждаясь своим превосходством. Свобода пьянит. Животная сущность внутри него наконец-то выбралась из плена контроля и радовалась. Звуки и запахи леса кружат голову. Это буквально лучшее полнолуние в его жизни.

Час до рассвета. Шерсть Тео покрыта грязью, листьями и кровью. Тем же самым покрыта вся одежда Лиама, в некоторых местах она даже разодрана. Ему только немного жаль его вещи. Их портили ему настолько часто, что он уже почти смирился с этим. Хорошо, что ему не придётся возвращаться в таком виде пешком, пугая жителей Бейкон Хиллз, которым не везёт просыпаться рано.

Они возвращаются к машине, и только тогда Тео обращается обратно. На его ребрах и животе видны глубокие царапины, которые медленно затягиваются. Они будут исцеляться ещё несколько часов, причиняя Тео невероятные неудобства и, вероятно, ощутимую боль. Лиаму стыдно, что эти царапины нанёс он. Все раны, что были на нём, уже давно затянулись, не оставив ни единого следа. Ему совсем не больно. Даже усталость почти не даёт о себе знать. Тео же выглядит так, будто не спал несколько веков и только что выбрался из могилы.

— Нравится смотреть на меня обнажённого, волчонок? — поддевает его Тео.

Лиам забирается в машину и старается не оглядываться, но зеркало заднего вида даёт ему хороший обзор на рельефную спину и подкаченные ягодицы, которые теперь вновь скрыты под плотной джинсой. Дальше возвращается футболка, но Тео почему-то не спешит надевать толстовку. Вместо этого он подходит к пассажирской двери и открывает её.

— Надень эту, а свою пока брось на заднее сидение, — велит ему Тео, возвращая толстовку.

Лиам собирается протестовать, но Тео просто закрывает дверь и обходит пикап, чтобы подойти к водительскому месту и занять его. Ткань бордовой толстовки мягкая, приятная на ощупь, пахнет смесью их запахов. Лиам надевает её и утыкается в ворот, вдыхая полной грудью, пока Тео не видит (или Лиам хочет думать, что не видит). Запах окончательно успокаивает его и расслабляет.

Тишину леса нарушает заведённый двигатель. Но, прежде чем Тео даёт задний ход, Лиам тянет к нему руку. Химера замирает. Его взгляд прикован к тянущимся пальцам в бледном свете Луны. Они будто сами светятся, освещая собой всё пространство салона. Лиам наклоняется к нему ближе, стараясь найти опору для второй руки.

Его лицо близко, дыхание опаляет губы. Пальцами левой руки он что-то достаёт у него из волос. Это полусгнивший листок, который тут же оказывается на дне салона, у них под ногами.

Раздаётся громкий сигнал. Лиам нашёл опору в виде клаксона. Неожиданность нарушает всю интимность момента. Лиам отстраняется, а Тео ничего не остаётся, как нажать на газ.

— Спасибо, — шепчет Лиам, стараясь смотреть в окно.

— Не за что, волчонок, — морщась от полученных ран, но внимательно следя за дорогой, отвечает Тео и усмехается.

Ночь закончилась.

★☆☆☆★

Дженнифер стучит в дверь комнаты сына, которую на протяжении недели он делит со своим сверхъестественным другом. Она не дожидается ответа и заходит. Лиам укрыт своим одеялом по голову, одна из его подушек сброшена, в ней виднеются несколько круглых отверстий, и Дженнифер не хочет думать о природе их появления. Грязные вещи брошены у двери, на них виднеются листья и мелкие ветки. Лес, напоминает себе женщина, её сын в полнолуние бегал по лесу.

— Доброе утро, миссис Гейер, — здоровается с ней Тео.

— Доброе, Тео, — отвечает она с немного кривой, натянутой улыбкой.

На мгновение она забыла, когда заходила в комнату, что её сын здесь не один. Дженнифер не обратила внимания, что Тео не спал, а лежал на своём матрасе и читал одну из взятых Лиамом книг, «451° по Фаренгейту».

Он бросает закладку между страниц и поворачивается к вошедшей миссис Гейер.

— Мы едем в магазин, — сообщает Дженнифер.

— Я передам это Лиаму, когда он проснётся, — обещает Тео и собирается вернуться к чтению, но миссис Гейер всё ещё стоит в дверях и не собирается уходить.

— Что-то ещё, миссис Гейер?

— Он тоже едет, — добавляет она. — И ты. Мы едем все вместе. Вчетвером.

Тео откладывает книгу. Женщина больше не выглядит такой уверенной. Она как-то боязливо смотрит на Тео, не в глаза ему, куда угодно: на покрывало, наброшенное на матрас, на закладку в середине книги, на футболку, обхватывающую его торс, — только не в глаза.

— Разбуди его, пожалуйста, и спускайтесь к завтраку. А потом мы сразу поедем в торговый центр.

— А можно спросить зачем, миссис Гейер? — интересуется Тео, хмурясь. Он не рассчитывает на то, что ошибся.

— Мы решили с Дэвидом, что тебе надо обновить гардероб.

— Но я не располагаю достаточными для этого средствами.

Теперь, когда он живёт у Гейеров, Тео тратит деньги только на бензин, но с его заработком это больше половины, и за неделю накопилось не так много, может, на пару футболок самого дешёвого качества, если повезёт такие найти, но уж точно не на полноценное обновление гардероба. А Дженнифер явно говорила именно об этом.

— Мы понимаем это, — говорит Дженнифер, мягко улыбаясь. — Поэтому и решили купить для тебя те вещи, которые ты выберешь. Ты часто ходишь в вещах Лиама. — Она выразительно смотрит на футболку Лиама, которую Тео надел на ночь, и только немного заставляет Тео покраснеть под своим внимательным и понимающим взглядом. — А твои вещи выглядят, мягко говоря, уже не очень. Мы тебя ни в коем случае не жалеем. Даже не думай об этом. Просто хотим помочь.

Её сердце билось ровно. Немного быстрее, чем обычно, но это легко объяснялось волнением и страхом перед ним, как представителем сверхъестественного мира, пусть коим он и не является, но он не переубеждает (есть много причин, почему ей стоит его бояться и не доверять ему). Она не лгала ему, не пыталась втереться в доверие; она просто была к нему добра. Родители Лиама добры к нему. Незаслуженно добры.

— Ладно. — Он не знает, как на это реагировать, и выбирает не реагировать никак. — Я разбужу Лиама, и мы спустимся на завтрак. Спасибо, миссис Гейер?

— Не стоит благодарности.

Её улыбка похожа на улыбку её сына. Она тёплая, искренняя, приятная, такая, на которую можно смотреть часами. У неё красивая и добрая улыбка, которую сейчас она дарит Тео. Это намного больше, чем он мог мечтать и на что имел право.

Миссис Гейер бросает полный нежности и любви взгляд на укутавшегося с головой Лиама, а затем выходит из комнаты. Только когда её шаги раздаются уже на первом этаже, Тео позволяет себе улыбнуться от переполнявших его противоречивых чувств.

Он откладывает книгу на стол, рассчитывая продолжить её читать вечером, поправляет покрывало на своём матрасе и подходит к кровати Лиама. Тео поднимает сброшенную подушку, следы от когтей, оставшиеся в её боку, сложно не заметить, кажется, это именно та подушка, на которой Лиам вчера спал. Из-под одеяла торчат только кончики его волос. Одной рукой он придерживает одеяло поверх, будто кто-то пытался его забрать. Он укутан в него, как в кокон. Простынь под ним сбилась: спал он беспокойно, несмотря на всю измотанность после ночной прогулки — полнолуние всё равно давало о себе знать.

Тео протягивает руку и аккуратно касается его плеча.

— Лиам, просыпайся, — он говорит это даже мягко. — Твоя мама приходила. Сказала, что мы все вместе едем в магазин. Позвала нас завтракать. Поднимайся. — В ответ следует мычание. — Давай, Данбар, вставай!

Лиам ещё сильнее заворачивается в одеяло, отбрасывая руку Тео.

— Ну раз ты так, — усмехается Тео и резко дёргает одеяло.

В этот раз попытка пробуждения возымела эффект.

Лиам, завёрнутый в одеяло, оказывается сидящим на полу, его глаза широко распахнуты; он оглядывается, пытаясь понять, где находится и как здесь оказался. В этот момент он замечает заливисто смеющегося над ним Тео, и картинка собирается воедино.

— Какого хрена ты творишь, Рэйкен?!

Лиам потирает ушибленное место, хотя боли уже и не чувствует со своей регенерацией. Тео продолжает смеяться, и Лиам бы присоединился к нему, если бы он смеялся не над ним. Одеяло комкается и возвращается на кровать с большей силой, чем этого требует ситуация. Лиам злится и не собирается это скрывать. Смех от этого становится только громче.

— Пора завтракать, волчонок, — сообщает ему Тео отсмеявшись. — Твоя мама приходила. Ещё она сказала, что мы едем в магазин.

— Все вместе? — удивляется Лиам, успевая за этими мыслями позабыть о злости.

— Да. Это будет весело.

★☆☆☆★

Лиаму не весело.

В последний раз Лиам ездил в магазин со своими родителями целую вечность назад. Сейчас вещи он покупает для себя в компании с Мейсоном, вкусу которого доверяет безгранично. Да и последние несколько месяцев он был занят спасением города, жителей и своей шкуры. Он даже успел позабыть, каково это — ходить по магазинам с родителями. Ему этого не хватало. И сейчас бы он наслаждался этим в полной мере, но не пока рядом был Тео.

С ним было сложно. Он копался в вещах и воротил нос каждый раз, стоило Лиаму что-то предложить. Тео высмеивал его вкус, критиковал то цвет, то фасон, и его забавляло то, как Лиам начинал злиться, как у него сжимались кулаки и наружу вырывался рык, приглушённый играющей из колонок музыкой. Лиам старался бросать в ответ едкие комментарии на то, как выглядел Тео в тех вещах, которые он для себя подобрал, и преуспевал бы в этом, если бы Тео не выглядел в них великолепно. Ему становилось сложно даже дышать, не то, что составлять слова в предложения, когда Тео демонстрировал очередную вещь, и улыбка на его губах раз от раза становилась только самодовольнее. В итоге Лиам решил отойти от примерочных, пока своё желание набить Тео его самодовольную рожу он не воплотил в жизнь.

Родители остались там. На удивление они хорошо ладили с Тео. Его мама хвалила вкус Тео и рассыпалась в комплиментах, чем вызывала искреннюю, но смущённую улыбку химеры. Отчим периодически незаметно косился на ценники, и его одобрительные слова обычно немного попахивали фальшей. Но в общем они выглядели, как дружная семья, выехавшая в выходные в торговый центр, чтобы весело провести время вместе. У Лиама отчего-то сжималось сердце от одного на них взгляда и на губах появлялась невольная тёплая улыбка.

Это была его семья. Смущённо улыбающийся Тео. Тёплый взгляд мамы. Уверенная поза отчима.

А может, и весело.

Лиам ощутил знакомый запах и обернулся, чтобы поприветствовать Скотта. Он не ожидал его здесь увидеть, но, тем не менее, был очень рад. Скотт похлопал его по спине, приобнимая свободной от пакетов рукой. Лиам проделал тоже в ответ. Мелисса и Малия стояли у входа в другой магазин, они помахали ему, у каждой виднелся в руках пакет, но у Скотта их было в два раза больше. Они здесь за тем же, зачем и семья Лиама.

— Мама решила, что мне нужны новые вещи для колледжа, — объясняя, пожал плечами Скотт. — У меня не получилось её переубедить.

Теплота в его голосе намекала на то, что он и не пытался. Улыбка Лиама стала шире, поддерживая кривую улыбку Скотта.

— Мы здесь тоже покупаем новые вещи, — ответил Лиам, кивая в сторону своих родителей.

Скотт посмотрел ему за спину и заметил мистера и миссис Гейер у закрытой шторкой примерочной. Шторка в этот момент была отдёрнута в сторону.

— «После стольких лет? Всегда» из твоего любимого «Властелина украшений», Лиам, серьёзно? Почему ты принёс мне померить эту футболку?

Тео искренне и открыто улыбается, когда говорит это. Он красуется перед миссис Гейер, вызывая у неё смех своими кривляньями. Даже мистер Гейер улыбается, наблюдая за ним; ценник этой футболки совсем минимальный. Тео оглядывается в поисках Лиама, и улыбка исчезает с его лица мгновенно, оставаясь Лиамом так и не увиденной. Бета стоит рядом со своим альфой и мило беседует с ним, пока Скотт не смотрит ему за спину и не замечает Тео. Он не хочет слышать, о чём сейчас будут говорить оборотни, поэтому сосредотачивает свой слух на музыке и шуршании ткани. Мистер и Миссис Гейер удивляются, когда Тео влетает обратно в примерочную и с силой, чуть ли не рвя ткань занавески, задёргивает её за собой.

Скотт сейчас явно высказывает Лиаму всё, что думает о его безрассудных поступках, напоминает, почему Тео недостоин их доверия, и припоминает все его прегрешения, будто бы он не платит за них каждую ночь своими кошмарами и неугасаемым чувством вины, будто сам прекрасно не помнит всё то, что натворил за свою жизнь. И Лиам, конечно же, будет краснеть и мямлить в ответ какие-то слова в свою защиту, упомянет, что это его родители устроили им день шоппинга, и он здесь не причём.

Тео ударяет кулаком в перегородку, и она не ломается только чудом. Он сбрасывает с себя футболку, которую для него подобрал Лиам, и одевается в свои вещи. Больше он ничего не примерит, не сегодня. Он сообщает об этом миссис Гейер, и они направляются на кассу с теми вещами, которые Тео выбрал ранее; ценник на всех из них приемлемый, и мистер Гейер не возражает, доставая кошелёк. Лиам догнал их только у кассы после того, как попрощался со Скоттом, у него была широкая улыбка и немного горели глаза; Тео решительно отворачивается и направляется к выходу, забрав все свои покупки.

Два браслета: один широкий, другой тонкий, и ту самую футболку он замечает только тогда, когда разбирает пакеты уже в комнате в доме Гейеров. Тео не сдерживает мягкой улыбки. Неважно, о чём Скотт говорил с Лиамом, важно, что, несмотря ни на что, он и Тео остаются друзьями. И Лиаму необязательно видеть улыбку, чтобы знать, что его подарок был оценён.

★☆☆☆★

Отказаться от ужина в компании четы Гейер Тео не смог. Дженнифер настаивала со своей мягкой улыбкой, сопротивляться которой было невозможно даже при всём желании. Ужин начался неловко, но потом атмосфера изменилась, разговоры стали громче и легче, Тео смог расслабиться и даже пытался поддерживать разговор. На удивление ему стало более комфортно рядом с Дженнифер и Дэвидом.

— Ты ровесник друга Лиама Скотта, да, Тео?

— Да, миссис Гейер, — подтверждает Тео.

— А почему ты не в колледже? — спрашивает Дэвид. Он не хотел задеть, это был только интерес. — Не смог поступить? Или из-за финансовых возможностей?

Лиам смотрит на Тео с беспокойством, сидя за столом напротив. Тео старается игнорировать его полный сочувствия взгляд. Его попытки остановить этот допрос не увенчались успехом.

— Я бросил школу в прошлом году, — отвечает Тео, не смотря ни на кого из присутствующих.

Удивлёнными они не выглядят — догадывались, подтвердили какую-то свою теорию или слухи. Тео этого не скрывает, но и не выпячивает, и не стыдится. Ужасные доктора никогда не стремились дать ему школьное образование, но обучили многим другим вещам: человеческой анатомии на живых примерах, способам безболезненного убийства, созданию сверхъестественных химер, контролю своего сердцебиения и запаха, выстраиванию сложных планов и ведению двойной, а то и тройной игры. Он обучался, как и все нормальные дети, только в начальной школе, пока не умерла его сестра и Доктора не пересадили ему её сердце. И потом несколько месяцев в старшей школе, пока он втирался в доверие к стае Скотта, в чём, к сожалению, не преуспел ни тогда, ни сейчас. Образование никогда не было чем-то обязательным и важным в его жизни.

— И сейчас ты работаешь грузчиком? — уточняет Дэвид, стараясь сделать так, чтобы его голос звучал максимально непринуждённо.

— Подрабатываю, — поправляет Тео.

Он откладывает вилку. Об ужине можно забыть. Еда больше не кажется такой вкусной, её будто пропитал яд, что-то наподобие волчьего аконита, только специальная версия для него.

— Расскажи о своих хобби, — просит Дженнифер.

Мама Лиама пытается перевести тему, спасти безнадёжно испорченный ужин. Тео собирается ей подыграть.

— Мне нравится биология, — начинает Тео, подбирая слова, максимально близкие к правде. — Те, кто меня… приютил, — его сердце начинает биться в странном ритме, но это не из-за лжи, — объяснили мне человеческую и животную анатомию. Мне это нравилось. Однажды я даже проводил операцию, самостоятельно, под их присмотром. — Изменения ощутимы, и у Лиама внутри всё сжимается от звука голоса и запаха Тео: могильного зловония и опасности. — И ещё мне нравится читать. Книги долгое время заменяли мне общение с другими людьми. И помогали развивать определённые навыки. Тактику. Стратегию. Терпение. Целеустремлённость.

Страх висит в воздухе над столом и ощущается так, будто на кухню на одно мгновение вернулся Анук-Ите. Любой звук кажется оглушительным. Движение — рискованным. За столом остался только один хищник, и он не Лиам.

— Они заботились о тебе до «того дня»? — нарушает тишину миссис Гейер, и её голос отдаётся эхом от стен, звуча, как гром.

— Да, до того самого дня, — говорит Тео и смотрит Лиаму прямо в глаза. — И я оказался в Аду, пока меня не спас ваш сын.

Лиам не дышит. Он задыхается. Воздух будто выкачали из комнаты. Сердце бьётся оглушительно, заставляя кровь с большей силой ударяться в аорту. И этот звук единственный, который он сейчас слышит.

— Я поклялся себе защищать своего спасителя, в какие бы передряги он не вмешивался. Но ваш сын просто не умеет иначе. — Дженнифер улыбается тепло и мягко, глядя на сына. Но Лиам не сводит с Тео глаз, не замечая взгляда матери. — Я неоднократно спасал его жизнь и спасу снова, если понадобится. Вот только, что бы я не сделал, я не заслужу доверия его… друзей. — Он в последний момент решает не говорить слово «стая» при родителях Лиама. — Спасибо за ужин, миссис Гейер, мистер Гейер. Я, пожалуй, поднимусь наверх, если никто не возражает.

Тео никто не останавливает.

★☆☆☆★

Он пытается успокоиться, сидя на своём матрасе и сжимая в руках подушку. Злость. Его трясёт от гнева и злости. Контроль теряется, летит куда-то в пропасть. Но его глаза не горят и нет когтей. Он не набросится ни на кого, не попытается покалечить или убить. Не зарычит, пусть и очень хочется.

Шаги он слышит ещё на лестнице. Они осторожные. Тот, кто идёт, прекрасно знает, что имеет дело с оборотнем, пусть и фальшивым. Ему не нужно слышать особый ритм сердцебиения или принюхиваться, Тео и так знает, кто к нему идёт.

— Я бы хотел извиниться за это, — говорит Лиам, зайдя в свою комнату. — Мои родители не должны были устраивать тебе допрос.

— Они имеют полное на это право, пока я живу в их доме, — голос Тео ровный и сухой, лишённый всяких эмоций.

— Они не хотели тебя обидеть или задеть, — продолжает Лиам. Он искренне верит в свои слова.

— Им бы это не удалось при всём желании.

Глаза Тео холодные и безразличные, как и его голос. И сколько в этом напускного, Лиам не знает. Дрожь пробирает до самых внутренностей, появляется ощущение, что его распяли на хирургическом столе, а теперь рассматривают под микроскопом все трещины в его защите. И находят ту самую, глубокую, ведущую внутрь, к самому сердцу.

— Они правы, что боятся меня и не торопятся доверять. Прислушался бы к ним и Скотту.

— Что? Скотт? Причём здесь Скотт?

Лиам выглядит удивлённым и сбитым с толку. Даже его запах выдаёт те же эмоции. Видимо, Тео действительно хороший учитель.

— Разве в магазине он не напомнил тебе, что я — опасная химера, манипулятор и убийца? Тот, кому нельзя доверять. Кого нельзя подпускать так близко и позволять находиться рядом. Кто никогда не сможет стать частью стаи из-за грехов, за которые он расплачивался в Аду!

— Нет! — почти кричит Лиам. — Он просто сказал мне быть осторожным.

Он сказал глупость; Лиам понимает это слишком поздно. Когда глаза Тео опасно загораются золотом, когда появляются когти и клыки, когда Тео подносит руку к шеи Лиама и приближается сам, оставляя между ними только половину дюйма.

— Послушайся хоть раз своего Альфу, волчонок, — Тео не рычит это ему в лицо, говорит своим ровным, спокойным голосом, но Лиам воспринимает это иначе.

— Я сам решу, что мне делать, — отвечает Лиам, смотря своими янтарными глазами в его золотые.

Тео ошибался, думая, что они стали друзьями. Он понимает это сейчас. Они не друзья и никогда не смогут ими быть. Лиам его никогда не простит и никогда снова не будет ему доверять. Сколько бы раз Тео не раскаялся за содеянное, сколько бы раз не спас ему жизнь или жизнь члена его стаи. Он этого не достоин: помощи и прощения. Глупо было начать верить в обратное.

— Твои решения приводят к ошибкам.

Лиам ударяет ему в лицо своим лбом. Тео этого не ожидал. Он падает на свой матрас; его нос сломан, кровь льётся в подставленную ладонь, но несколько пятен всё равно оказываются на постельном белье. Лиам нависает сверху, янтарь опасно блестит, кулаки сжаты — он готов к следующему удару.

— Я ожидал этих слов от кого угодно, но не от тебя. Твоё спасение — это самое правильное решение в моей жизни.

Лиам выбегает из комнаты и громко хлопает за собой дверью, которая едва не летит с петель после ощущения силы разгневанного оборотня. Ему делает замечание его мама, и он быстро извиняется перед ней. Он вылетает из дома, даже не захватив куртку. Не замёрзнет.

Тео вправляет вновь сломанный нос и кривится, смотря на свою руку, испачканную в крови. Он никогда не перестанет быть боксёрской грушей для этого волчонка.

Спрятанные под одеялом браслеты греют его изнутри, стоит их сжать в ладони.

Лиам возвращается поздно ночью и старается не шуметь. Тео делает вид, что спит, и весьма успешно. После этого он засыпает быстро, успокоенный привычным ритмом сердца и дыханием. Беспокойство покидает его разум, позволяя погрузиться в сон. В очередной кошмар. В его личный Ад.

★☆☆☆★

Слова книги расплывались перед его глазами. Там было что-то про скрещивание, кажется, гороха, а может, и цветов, Лиам не смог бы ответить даже под пытками. Он смотрел сквозь книгу; взгляд его был пустой и неосмысленный.

Мейсон переглянулся с Кори, получил кивок и медленно коснулся руки друга. Лиам вздрогнул настолько сильно, что книга вылетела из его руки и шумно приземлилась на стол. Несколько школьников за соседними столами в библиотеке оглянулись на них и посмотрели на Лиама с неодобрением, кто-то предупреждающе шикнул; Лиам покраснел и с едва сдерживаемой яростью захлопнул книгу.

— Лиам, ты точно в порядке? — прошептал Мейсон.

— Да! — он сказал это громче, чем можно было здесь.

— Он не в порядке, — обратился Кори к Мейсону. — Ты был прав.

Лиам сжал кулаки, пряча появляющиеся когти. Он не должен срываться на своих друзьях.

— Ты можешь нам всё рассказать, Лиам. Ты ведь знаешь? Всё, что угодно.

— Даже подробности своей личной жизни, — добавил Кори к сказанному проникновенным голосом Мейсоном.

Лиам посмотрел на Кори, потом на Мейсона, хмурясь всё сильнее. Зато это помогло взять обращение под контроль. Он отвлёкся, пытаясь понять, о чём говорят его друзья, и это сбило весь его агрессивный настрой.

Лиам поймал себя на мысли, что начал в последнее время больше злиться.

— Всё в порядке, парни. Не стоит обо мне беспокоиться.

Хим-сигналы Мейсона однозначно дали понять, что Лиам его не убедил, и беспокойство только усиливается. Лиам не умел врать, даже если это должно идти на пользу.

— Сначала я думал, что это из-за отъезда Скотта, — заговорил Мейсон, смотря Лиаму прямо в глаза. Иногда его взгляд был по-настоящему жутким. — Но сейчас ты ведёшь себя не так, как тогда, когда Скотт улетел с Малией в Париж. Мне не надо быть оборотнем, чтобы сказать, что от тебя за милю пахнет грустью. Поэтому я спрашиваю ещё раз. Лиам, что случилось?

— Мы с Тео поссорились, — выпалил Лиам, не задумываясь.

Он не решался рассказать им об этом в течении трёх дней и не решился бы, если бы Мейсон фигурально не прижал его к стенке.

— О, всё ясно, — махнул рукой Кори, вызывая у Лиама ещё больше вопросов. — Проблемы в раю. Нам всё же стоило поспорить, Мейс, я бы выиграл, — Кори пихнул его локтем и подмигнул.

Мейсон смущённо улыбнулся и положил свою ладонь поверх ладони Кори, лежащей на столе.

— Не смейте спорить на меня!

— Хорошо, больше не будем, — поднял руки Мейсон, одаривая Лиама извиняющейся улыбкой, в которой ещё сквозило смущение.

Иногда Мейсон был таким милым, что у Лиама не получалось на него злиться. Например, как сейчас. Поэтому он решил, что будет злиться на Кори.

— У нас нет никаких «проблем в раю», — агрессивно прошептал Лиам. — Просто небольшая ссора. Мы не разговариваем… четвёртый день. И я скучаю по Скотту, ясно? Но он уехал всего лишь вчера, и я ещё не до конца это осознал. Он писал мне с утра, что сегодня его первый полноценный учебный день в колледже. А недавно отправил полное восторга сообщение о прошедших занятиях. Мы общаемся. Я ещё даже не успел соскучиться.

Лиаму не хватало привычного запаха своего альфы, который чувствовался в коридорах школы и остро в раздевалке их команды по лакроссу. Но Лиам уже начал привыкать к его отсутствию. В начале учебного года и потом, пока Скотт и Малия были в Париже. Лиам давно убедил себя и принял, что теперь их общение со Скоттом сведётся к сообщениям и звонкам, встречам на каникулах или в случае чрезвычайных ситуаций. Сейчас он переживал даже меньше, чем во время их поездки во Францию. И его немного задело, как к этому отнёсся Мейсон.

Появление Нолана было не кстати.

— Привет, парни, — поздоровался он со всеми и занял свободный стул рядом с Лиамом, прямо напротив Кори.

Химера-хамелеон заметно напрягся и немного сдвинулся в сторону, убрал со стола руки, одну положив Мейсону на колено и несильно сжав его. Атмосфера за столом изменилась. Лиам поморщился от хим-сигналов Кори, но постарался никому этого не показать.

— Привет, Нолан, — в ответ поздоровался Лиам, натянуто улыбаясь.

Сегодня не было тренировки команды, а все вопросы, касающиеся предстоящего матча с командой Девенфорда они могли решить и завтра. Значит Нолан пришёл не к нему или не только к нему.

— Ты уже пригласил кого-нибудь на вечеринку по случаю Хэллоуина, Лиам?

Со всем происходящим в его жизни Лиам умудрился забыть не только о вечеринке, но и о самом празднике. Почти закончился второй месяц его учёбы, а он всё ещё был жив, несмотря на старания Монро и её шестёрок. Весь этот глаз бури был маленькой победой в его жизни. Может, ему и стоило последовать совету Скотта, который он дал ему в торговом центре: наслаждаться обычной жизнью, общением с семьёй и друзьями, походами за покупками, а не зацикливаться на том, что что-то обязательно произойдёт, вернув его в шторм.

— Зря пытаешься, Нолан, — опередив с ответом, сказал Кори. Их взаимоотношения никогда не станут и близко дружескими, несмотря на всё раскаяние парня. — Если Лиам и пойдёт на вечеринку, то только с Тео.

— С тем парнем из зоопарка и больницы? — переспросил Нолан. В его голосе и запахе появился страх, и Лиам не мог сказать, что ему это не нравилось.

— Да, — подтвердил Кори с довольной улыбкой. Именно та реакция, какой он и добивался.

— Мы с Тео просто друзья! — заявил Лиам. Его реплика была слегка неуместной, обращённой куда-то в пространство между Кори и Ноланом.

— Такие же друзья, как Кори и Мейсон?

Мейсон попытался подавить смех, наблюдая за изменившимся выражением на лице Лиама. Кори своего смеха не скрывал. Лиам сжал учебник по биологии в руках, едва не проделав в нём несколько дыр. Весь хвалёный контроль закончился на подавлении этой вспышки гнева. Нолан наблюдал за ним, и его сердце билось очень громко.

— Прости, я не смогу составить тебе компанию на вечеринке. А сейчас всем пока. Мне пора бежать пересдавать тест по биологии.

Пара вмятин на обложке учебника всё-таки остались.

Нолан скомкано попрощался с Кори и Мейсоном и поспешил уйти. В их лице он никогда не найдёт себе друзей. Он своими руками обрёк себя на одиночество в этой школе. И видимость дружбы с Лиамом этого не исправит.

★☆☆☆★

Он задремал на диване всего на несколько минут, но даже это не смогло изменить сюжет его сна. Тара с разорванной грудной клеткой, настигающая его и вырывающая его — своё — сердце. Снова и снова. В бесконечных вариациях в этой проклятой больнице.

Хоть его тело и спасли из Ада, его душа осталась там. Навечно с любимой сестрой. Навечно в персональном кошмаре возмездия.

Его слова извинения ей не нужны. Ей не нужно его раскаяние. Только своё сердце.

— Тео, с тобой всё в порядке? — мягко спрашивает миссис Гейер.

Он не слышал её. Кошмар не хотел отпускать его даже после пробуждения, как и не хотела исчезать испачканная в крови и промокшая Тара перед его взором. Ему приходится сосредоточиться на запахе миссис Гейер, чтобы наконец-то увидеть именно её, а не мираж сестры.

Женщина присела перед ним и невесомо коснулась его рук, стараясь ненавязчиво отвести их от лица. Она была не на шутку обеспокоена. Несмотря на сильный запах страха, она остаётся рядом, не зная, что можно от него ожидать. Заглядывает в глаза, сильнее сжимает пальцы на его предплечьях. Её забота оглушает.

— У вас каша в волосах, миссис Гейер, — сообщает Тео, выдавливая из себя улыбку, такую же фальшивую, как и он сам.

Она смущается, но не отпускает его рук и не сводит глаз. Плечи её напряжены под тонкой тканью блузки, на которой виднеются засохшие пятна каши. Есть несколько пятен и на её юбке. Скорее всего, даже на туфлях, но сейчас она босиком.

— Дети устроили войну едой в столовой. Мне пришлось их остановить. Не обошлось без ранений.

— Уверен, вы к ним присоединились.

Она заговорщически улыбается и подмигивает.

Лиам был похож на маму, очень похож. Дух авантюризма ему точно передался от неё.

— Сколько вы уже работаете в начальной школе Бейкон Хиллз? — спрашивает Тео, ища подтверждение своей догадки.

— Двенадцать. А что?

— Кажется, мы познакомились с вами намного раньше.

Он в четвёртом классе. Сидит на полу в коридоре. Плачет. Слёзы застилают ему глаза, коридор расплывается, куда-то ускользают ящичке. Ему сложно дышать. Каждый вдох заставляет его лёгкие гореть огнём. Руки трясутся, никак не получается дотянуться до кармашка на рюкзаке, где лежит ингалятор. Ему страшно.

«Тебя кто-то обидел?» — он слышит её голос, но не может увидеть — её облик расплывается из-за слёз.

«Нет», — с усилием шепчет он, продолжая тянуться к кармашку.

Она замечает его действия. Направляет руку и помогает достать ингалятор. Дышать становится немногим легче. Слёзы отступают.

Перед ним сидит незнакомая учительница с красивой доброй улыбкой, её тёплая ладонь гладит его по плечу.

«Давай я отведу тебя к медсестре, хорошо?» — заботливо спрашивает она и протягивает руку.

«Хорошо», — отвечает он, вкладывая свою ладошку.

Пока он ждёт скорую, его подбадривает Скотт, а незнакомая учительница о чём-то разговаривает с медсестрой. Она провожает его до самой машины, даря успокаивающие улыбки и слова поддержки. Это помогает ему спокойно доехать до больницы и продержаться до приезда родителей и сестры.

Пусть она и изменилась внешне, но её улыбка осталась прежней.

— Я тот самый мальчик с приступом астмы, которому вы помогли.

Она всматривается в него долго, вспоминая и сопоставляя то, что осталось в памяти с его живым и повзрослевшим обликом. Он замечает этот момент узнавая, озаривший её лицо. Это и правда была тогда она. Он не ошибся.

— Ты так повзрослел, Тео, — шепчет миссис Гейер.

— А вы ни капли не изменились.

Она начинает смеяться. Её щёки окрашивает румянец. И её глаза искрятся.

Тео кожей ощущает, как между ними рушится ледяная стена.

Дженнифер поднимается на ноги и поправляет юбку. Теперь Тео замечает ещё несколько пятен от соуса на её поясе. Соус пахнет довольно приятно, и это заставляет вспомнить, что Тео сегодня не завтракал и не обедал. Его кошелёк знатно опустел за выходные. Ему приходится прикладывать усилия, чтобы вспомнить, что он спокойно может пойти на кухню и съесть то, что приготовила Дженнифер. Это так непривычно и выбивается из всей его системы координат, поэтому чаще он только здесь ужинал, когда Лиам приносил для него еду в их комнату. Но последние несколько дней, после их с Лиамом ссоры, он не ужинал, не желая сталкиваться с миссис и мистером Гейер, только перехватывал скорый завтрак и уезжал на подработку в закусочную.

— Лиам ещё не приехал? — спрашивает миссис Гейер, оглядывая помещение. — У него вроде сегодня нет тренировки, а уроки уже должны были закончиться. Опять случилось что-то сверхъестественное?

Она смотрит на Тео с надеждой, что он не даст ей положительного ответа. Если бы что-то подобное случилось, его бы здесь не было, и она знает об этом, но не может не спросить. Это так ново и непривычно для неё, и заставляет бояться неизвестности и чего-то, что ей не дано понять.

— Всё в порядке, миссис Гейер, — убеждает её Тео. — Лиам в школе. Он сегодня пересдаёт тест по биологии. Скоро должен вернуться.

Её облегчённый вздох заставляет Тео улыбнуться. Забота и беспокойство о сыне, любовь делают её слабой и прекрасной в его глазах. Есть, на что надавить и чем восхищаться.

— Надеюсь, ты помог ему подготовиться.

К счастью, она не ждёт от него ответа. Тео не хочет ей лгать.

Её взгляд падает на книгу, лежащую на столике. Закладка лежит в самом её начале. На обложке Дженнифер читает «Божественная комедия» и проникается ещё большим уважением к Тео.

— Тео, а ты не думал… закончить школу? — осторожно спрашивает она, наблюдая за его реакцией. — Я не думаю, что работа грузчика — это то, чем бы ты хотел заниматься в жизни. Ты способен на большее.

Он закрывается от неё быстрее, чем она успевает моргнуть. Холодность и некоторая враждебность читаются в выражении его лица. Он скрещивает руки на груди и смотрит на неё теперь с вызовом.

— Я бы могла поговорить с Натали. Она моя хорошая подруга. Помогла мне устроить в старшую школу Лиама.

Теперь Дженнифер кажется, что она зря начала этот разговор. Ей только показалось, что между ними возникло какое-то взаимопонимание, связь, которую она тут же разрушила. Брать свои слова назад невозможно, поэтому она собирается нести за них ответственность.

— Почему вы считаете, что я способен на большее? Вы ничего обо мне не знаете.

Тео старается её задеть и причинить боль, но она решительно встречает его выпад.

— Ты считаешь себя плохим человеком, но это не так. Ты способен помогать. Ты помогал моему сыну и спас ему жизнь. И не один раз, так ведь? Что бы ты не сделал в прошлом, что заставляет тебя считать себя злодеем, сейчас это не так. Мой сын тебя таким не считает, ни его друзья, ни мы с Дэвидом. Я вижу перед собой только запутавшегося молодого человека, а никак не злодея. Того, кому нужна помощь. Попробуй её принять.

Дженнифер идёт на кухню и наливает себе стакан воды. Обратно она возвращается уже с двумя стаканами, один из которых ставит на столик перед Тео. Свой она опустошает в два глотка. С глухим звоном стакан оказывается рядом с другим на столе.

Тео растерянно смотрит вперёд, куда-то сквозь стакан, поверхность стола и пола. Ему кажется, что её последние слова повторяются снова и снова в его голове. Неужели он действительно нуждается в помощи и кто-то на самом деле готов ему её оказать? Разве не это делает Лиам? Помогает ему и ничего не требует взамен. Пустил его в свой дом, в свою комнату. Попросил своих родителей сделать то же самое. И вместо благодарности он сторонится их и упрямо вскидывает голову, стараясь убедить всех и себя в первую очередь, что ему не нужна эта помощь, эта доброта. Он её просто не заслуживает. Не после всего того, что он сделал.

— Выпей, Тео, тебе полегчает, — заверяет его Дженнифер.

В стакане оказывается не вода. Он не придаёт запаху внимания, пока жидкость не оказывается у него на языке.

— Конечно, спасибо, миссис Гейер, вот только со своей регенерацией я не смогу опьянеть.

— Тогда относись к этому, как к стакану воды.

Они улыбаются друг другу, и что-то становится проще.

Дженнифер уходит в комнату на второй этаж, чтобы переодеться и привести свои волосы в порядок. У неё ещё пара занятий в вечернюю смену, и ей придётся вернуться на работу. Она собирается оставить несколько купюр, намекая, что они с Лиамом могут заказать какую-нибудь еду или сходить в магазин и что-нибудь приготовить (второй вариант был предпочтительнее для неё, но она не уточняла). И напоминает, что мистер Гейер сегодня задержится, если ничего не произойдёт и ему не придётся дежурить в ночную смену.

Тео не читает, а только всматривается в строчки книги, стараясь отогнать навязчивые видения, когда на втором этаже раздаётся трель звонка сотового телефона. Не подслушивать даже химере сложно, и он ничего не может поделать с тем, что Дженнифер говорит достаточно громко.

— Ночная смена? Снова? Дэвид, ты должен хоть немного отдыхать. — Слышится тяжёлый вздох. — Как я могу забыть про наши долги? Тот штраф за машину здорово ударил по нашему кошельку. Ещё и это выбитое окно. Мы так никогда не оправимся. Пообещай хотя бы не брать дополнительные смены в выходные. Что? Уже договорился о смене в субботу? Дэвид, хотя бы в следующую пятницу возьми выходной. У Лиама будет первый матч в сезоне. Ты обещал посетить его игру. — Её шаги прекращаются, кажется, на десятом круге. Она садится на кровать. — Нет, прости, я не смогу привести тебе ужин. Я сейчас поеду на вечерние занятия. Взяла группу на пару недель. Всё в порядке, Дэвид. Нам нужны деньги. Лиам? Его ещё нет. Он в школе. Не тренировка, пересдаёт тест. — Она не уточняет, что по биологии. Ей стыдно. И она не хочет, чтобы Дэвид чувствовал себя неловко, осознавая, что у него нет времени, чтобы позаниматься с пасынком. — Но я, кажется, знаю, кто может привезти тебе ужин. Тео! — зовёт она, хотя в этом и не было смысла.

Он с большей охотой захлопывает книгу и откидывает её на другую сторону дивана. Нет, хватит с него ада и во сне. Стоит поискать что-то поинтереснее.

Шанс отблагодарить появляется даже раньше, чем Тео ожидал. Он охотно соглашается на просьбу Дженнифер и отправляется в место, ставшее прототипом для его кошмаров. Хороший человек или плохой, но он знает о благодарности. И теперь знает, во сколько им обошлась их доброта.

Тео никогда не перестанет ими восхищаться.

★☆☆☆★

Больница Бейкон Хиллз не была похожа на больницу из его кошмаров, но у них было что-то общее. Возможно, дух болезни и смерти. Некоторой обречённости. Страданий. Эти стены повидали многое, как типичное и объяснимое, так и то, что называют сверхъестественным. И вопреки всему они продолжали упрямо стоять и встречали новых пациентов каждый день.

Тео подходит к стойке регистрации и обворожительно улыбается дежурящей медсестре, про себя радуясь, что встречает его не Мелисса МакКолл. Молодая девушка — новенькая медсестра, буквально только закончившая колледж — мило ему улыбается, совершено им очарованная. Она охотно подсказывает ему, где искать доктора Гейера, и продолжает слащаво улыбаться, пока за ним не закрываются створки лифта. Это позволяет ещё раз убедиться, что в эту больницу совершенно не составляет труда проникнуть; поразительно небезопасное место.

Лифт останавливается на третьем этаже. С этой небольшой кабинкой было связано так много, что это должно было бы пугать Тео, но вызывало только трепет. Здесь Лиам впервые искренне испугался за него, а он спас его, готовый пожертвовать своей жизнью; кто же мог тогда предположить, что тот отчаянный крик «Нет!» заставит его ещё сильнее вгрызться в свою жизнь и сделать всё, чтобы к нему вернуться. И здесь же, спасая глупого и смелого волчонка от охотников, произойдёт именно тот момент осознания своих чувств. Тео даже себе спустя столько времени не может ответить, что его тогда остановило от поцелуя, который мог стать единственным и последним в его жизни. Наверное, его вера в завтрашний день и свою везучесть. Завтрашний день наступил, но о не случившимся поцелуе он жалеет каждый день, сам себе удивляясь, что ещё способен о чём-то сожалеть.

Ему везло, как утопленнику. Из двери кабинета, в который он направлялся, вышла сначала Мелисса МакКолл, а за ней и доктор Гейер. Они переговаривались о чём-то, связанном с пациентами, не имеющим для Тео смысла даже с его острым слухом. Было бы неплохо, если бы они его не заметили, но коридор был пуст, а путь от лифта до кабинета мистера Гейера — прямой. Ему и спрятаться было негде при всём желании. Оставалось только ждать, пока его заметит кто-то из них.

Его замечает Мелисса МакКолл — и кто бы сомневался? — меняется в выражении лица, перестаёт слушать доктора Гейера, смотря прямо на Тео. Он улыбается ей нагло и развязно, ощущая внутри небывалое смятение. Боязнь этой встречи обернулась самой встречей, и что-то ему подсказывало, что совпадений не бывает.

Заметив странный ступор Мелиссы, доктор Гейер оборачивается и натыкается взглядом на одинокую фигуру юноши, который третью неделю живёт в их доме. Он улыбается Тео и подзывает его к себе рукой. Без фальши и скованности. Ему неизвестна история взаимоотношений Тео и миссис МакКолл. Сейчас его больше волнует пакет, в котором лежит контейнер с его ужином.

— Здравствуйте, миссис МакКолл, — здоровается с ней Тео, — мистер Гейер.

Тео здоровается с ним ещё раз, несмотря на то, что они приветствовали друг друга сегодня утром, когда мистер Гейер сидел за столом и завтракал, листая газету и читая сводку новостей, а Тео спешил покинуть дом и отправиться разгружать фуру с новым запасом фруктов и овощей для забегаловки. Как бы её сын не был с ней откровенен, он вряд ли упоминал, что в доме его беты теперь живёт химера, который однажды его убил. Может, Тео на это только надеялся.

— Привет, Тео, — отвечая на приветствие, говорит мистер Гейер.

— Да, привет, Тео, — с неискренней натянутой улыбкой отзывается Мелисса МакКолл и возвращает всё внимание доктору Гейеру. — Зайдите в палату 316. Пациент продолжает жаловаться на боль в ноге.

Она бросает на Тео ещё один взгляд, явно гадая, почему он здесь и зачем ждёт доктора Гейера, прежде чем уйти по своим делам. Мистер Гейер как-то растерянно смотрит ей вслед, после чего поворачивается обратно к Тео и забирает из его рук пакет.

— Спасибо, Тео, — благодарит он, открывая пакет. — Мм, моя любимая лазанья. Ты попробовал? Дженни готовит её просто великолепно.

— Ещё не успел, мистер Гейер. Как вернусь, сразу же попробую. Рассказать вам потом о впечатлении от лазании?

От неуместного, проскальзывающего порой сарказма Тео кажется, что он никогда не избавится.

— Обязательно расскажи. Я буду рад послушать, — кивает доктор Гейер. И либо он не понял, что Тео говорил с сарказмом, либо решил его не замечать.

Эти слова заставляют Тео покраснеть. Не стоит грубить человеку, в доме которого живёшь, но эту непреложную истину Тео никто не собирался объяснять. Банальные основы взаимодействия между людьми. Он должен об этом знать или помнить, но ему выгоднее было забыть. Теперь приходится учиться заново.

— Ты торопишься домой? — неожиданно интересуется мистер Гейер.

— Нет. А что?

— Предлагаю тебе составить мне компанию и заглянуть вместе со мной в 316 палату.

Тео не смог ему отказать.

Мистер Гейер оставляет лазанью в своём кабинете на столе, передаёт Тео запасной халат и велит следовать за собой, когда они покидают кабинет. Коридоры этой больницы они оба знают одинаково хорошо. Тео бы и с закрытыми глазами нашёл нужную палату, если бы потребовалось. Понял ли это доктор Гейер, оставалось загадкой.

На осторожный стук отзывается старческий голос, позволяющий им войти. Доктор Гейер входит первым и придерживает для Тео дверь. Химеру оглушает невыносимый запах лекарств и старости. Смерти. Он задыхается. Воздух будто становится вязким и отказывается поступать в лёгкие, снабжать весь организм так необходимым газом. Сосредоточиться ни на чём не получается. Крепкая ладонь Дэвида подталкивает его в спину, вперёд, внутрь палаты, ближе к пациенту.

— Извините за беспокойство, мистер Дуглас, — начинает доктор Гейер. — Вы жаловались на своё самочувствие нашей медсестре. Познакомьтесь, это мистер Рейкен… студент, проходит практику в нашей больнице.

— Добрый вечер, мистер Дуглас, — с усилием проговаривает Тео, стараясь восстановить сбившееся дыхание. Лиам бы вообще не смог нормально дышать в этой палате. Кажется, что здесь пахнет смертью сильнее, чем на кладбище.

— Добрый вечер, молодой человек, — хрипит старик, смотря на них едва видящими глазами. — Я жаловался на боль в ноге. Она не прекращается. Мне не помогают ваши лекарства.

— Мы с этим разберёмся, мистер Дуглас, — заверяет его доктор Гейер и отзывает Тео. Они вместе отходя поближе к окну. — Как думаешь, сможешь определить диагноз?

Это проверка. Дэвид внимательно слушал его рассказ о себе. И сделал свои определённые выводы. Тео даже становится интересно, что из этого получится.

— Я попробую, — неопределённо говорит он, оборачиваясь к старику.

Он укрыт по пояс одеялом. Его ссохшиеся руки лежат поверх, в одной из них катетер, оканчивающийся капельницей. Жиденькие волосы зачесаны назад и открывают вид на высокий лоб, испещрённый морщинами — отпечатками прожитых лет.

Доживать до такого возраста — страшно. Тео почти рад, что уж точно не доживёт. Либо он истечёт ртутью в какой-нибудь подворотне, как истинный неудачный эксперимент, либо его схватят и убьют охотники или другие спятившие сверхъестественные существа. Но жить долго — это не про него.

— Я могу его осмотреть? — интересуется Тео.

— Если тебе нужно, — отвечает доктор Гейер, махнув рукой.

Тео осматривает старика, уделив особое внимание его ногам. От запаха сложно не морщится, но он пытается. Старик ничего ему не говорит, терпеливо ожидая, пока закончится этот импровизированный осмотр. После Тео заглядывает в его карту, просматривает рентген костей ног и кивает сам себе. Он благодарит пациента за терпение и посильную помощь и направляется к доктору Гейеру, который стоял в стороне и не торопил его, ожидая вердикта.

— Рак костей. Есть вероятность, что его вызвал перелом большеберцовой кости или болезнь Педжета.

Тео старается произнести это шёпотом, чтобы услышал только доктор Гейер. Если старик ещё не знает своего диагноза, то пусть он узнает его не от Тео.

— Ты прав, — подтверждает Дэвид. И Тео радуется, надеясь, что это единственный раз, когда он радуется, что у кого-то рак костей. — Мы пришли к тем же выводам. Лабораторные тесты это подтвердили, как и биопсия. Он нуждается в хирургическом вмешательстве. Которое мы планируем провести в ближайшее время. Ты молодец, Тео.

Доктор Гейер подошёл к койке старика.

— Мистер Дуглас, я распоряжусь, чтобы вам дали обезболивающее и снотворное. До завтра и спокойной ночи.

— До свидания, доктор, молодой человек.

Старик отворачивается к окну и смотрит в закрытые жалюзи. Тео старается его не жалеть.

В коридоре, уже отойдя от палаты, доктор Гейер останавливается.

— Тебе, наверное, интересно, зачем я это сделал?

— Возможно, — подбирает слово Тео, с любопытством смотря на Дэвида.

— Ты не думал о том, чтобы поступить в медицинский после школы? Я мог бы помочь тебе с рекомендациями. Ты проявил себя первоклассно. У тебя талант. Такой талант, который было бы глупо зарывать в землю и хоронить, работая грузчиком. Подумай об этом.

Стать доктором? Таким же ужасным, как и они? Не спасать людей, а губить их, извращая законы, как обычного, так и сверхъестественного мира? Будь он прежним Тео, сделал бы всё, чтобы стать похожим на них, тех, кто был способен изменить мир. Но сейчас… Сейчас он не знает, чего хочет.

— Прости, если я слишком навязчив, — смеётся Дэвид, кладя ему руку на плечо и утягивая вперёд. — Может, ты слышал или Лиам рассказывал, что его друг, Скотт, уехал учиться в колледж. А он подрабатывал у Дитона в ветклинике. Сейчас место помощника ветеринара пустует. Алан мой старый приятель. Он бы мог взять тебя к себе на работу. Я ему тебя порекомендую, если ты не против.

Тео улыбается, позабавленный. Этот город так необъяснимо мал. В нём будто всё сверхъестественное должно держаться вместе — и даже не совсем сверхъестественное — и держится вопреки всему.

— Попробуйте, мистер Гейер, — будто вызов, бросает Тео с широкой усмешкой. — Дитон никогда не согласится.

★☆☆☆★

Лиам сидит за столом, лениво перелистывая учебник по истории. Предмет, который обычно заставляет огонь пылать в его душе, сейчас не вызывает абсолютно никаких эмоций, кроме скуки. Телефон молчит: ни сообщений, ни звонков. Лиам был бы рад, даже если бы на город напала Монро со своими охотниками, это бы точно разрушило вакуум, в который превратилась его комната и жизнь после воскресной ссоры. А всё потому, что Тео лежит на своём матрасе и продолжает игнорировать Лиама, устроив ему пятидневное радиомолчание, вынуждая его изнывать от скуки и желания кинуть колкость в адрес химеры и получить достойную шпильку в ответ. Он скучает по Тео, и не важно, что он находится с ним в одной комнате. Одного его присутствия ему стало мало какое-то время назад. Лиам чудовищно сильно хочет вернуть всё на свои места, но он просто не знает как.

Необходимо было нарушить это молчание. И эта необходимость начинала превращаться в навязчивую идею. В потребность. От нарушения тишины стала зависеть его жизнь.

Лиам бросает взгляд на обложку закрывшегося учебника. В правом углу изображён мраморный бюст Гесиода, смотрящий на каждого смельчака предостерегающим взглядом.

Слова вылетают изо рта Лиама быстрее, чем он успевает подумать:

— Если бы Гесиод всё ещё был бы на земле, я бы подал на него в суд за фальсификацию.

Тео останавливается, но не отрывает взгляда от книги. Всё его внимание сосредоточенно на бете и том, что он скажет дальше.

— В своей «Теогонии» он явно солгал: у химер не три головы и они не огнедышащие. И их убивают не только красавчики-лучники.

Лиам не верит своему сверхъестественному слуху, когда слышит негромкий непритворный смех. Он кажется откровением и каким-то признанием. Примирением.

— Это был бы самый странный иск с ответчиком мёртвым древнегреческим поэтом.

— Если бы это произошло в Бейкон Хиллз, то никого бы не удивило.

Смех становится громче и заражает своим весельем Лиама. Они смеются вместе, и этот звук разрушает выстроенные барьеры. Между ними исчезает это неестественное молчание, напряжённость. Дышать становится легче.

Лиам откладывает учебник, решая, что сегодня он точно не в состоянии учиться, как и читать лёгкую историческую литературу. Вечер пятницы можно было бы провести как-то иначе. Мейсон и Кори пошли в «Синему», клуб, который их случайно столкнул. Кажется, они отмечали год своих отношений. Лиам не спрашивал. Он не хотел быть третьим колесом, и потому находится здесь, где — с кем — и мечтает быть.

— Что читаешь? — Это был самый частый вопрос, который он задавал Тео на протяжении трёх последних недель.

— «На дороге». Порекомендовала твоя мама. У неё прекрасный вкус.

Лиам буквально вчера видел в его руках совершенно другую книгу, «Божественную комедию». И либо Тео так быстро читает, либо… Он не заканчивает свою мысль.

Ночь на сегодня была особенно беспокойной. Лиам просыпался от удушающего запаха страха чаще, чем за все предыдущие ночи вместе взятые. Тео метался по кровати, громко умоляя кого-то «остановиться» и «продолжать», и шептал имя, которое Лиам слышал впервые, — Тара. От громких ударов сердца, казалось, содрогалась вся комната. Но это было только в его голове, и Лиам не знал, как помочь. Он провалялся без сна до пяти часов утра, был вялым на уроках и тренировке и старался не замечать беспокойных взглядов друзей и вопросов Нолана. Ему бы самому разобраться и что-то с этим сделать.

— Почитаешь? — просит Лиам без задней мысли.

Он ожидает любую реакцию на свою просьбу, кроме той, что следует.

Тео начинает негромко читать:

— «Мэрилу наблюдала за Дином, как наблюдала за ним всю дорогу по стране и обратно, краем глаза — с хмурым, понурым видом, так, словно хотела отрезать ему голову и спрятать ее к себе в шкаф, с завистливой и горестной любовью к нему, настолько изумительно верному себе, к такому неистовому, колючему, с безумными повадками, наблюдала с улыбкой нежного помешательства, но вместе с тем и зловещей зависти, страшившей меня в ней, с любовью, которая никогда не принесет плода, и Мэрилу это знала, ибо когда глядела на его сухощавое лицо с полуоткрытым ртом, с его мужской замкнутостью и рассеянностью, она знала, что он слишком безумен…»*

Тео начинает громко смеяться, когда замечает выражение лица Лиама.

— Я же говорил, у твоей мамы прекрасный вкус.

От летящего в него учебника он уклоняется с присущей только ему одному грацией. Лиам собирается кинуть в него что-то ещё, но его останавливает недовольный голос матери, которая просит их вести себя потише. Не подчиниться невозможно.

— Вечер пятницы создан не для того, чтобы в него читать.

— И что ты можешь предложить? — с некоторым вызовом спрашивает Тео, откладывая книгу в сторону. Приключения Сала и Дина весьма увлекательны, но компания Лиама увлекательнее вдвойне.

Не к месту, но Тео вспоминается то напряжение, появившемся между ними во время нападения на больницу. Оно возникает между ними сейчас вновь, обретая новые краски, оттенки и глубину. Если это возможность изменить их отношения к лучшему, Тео не собирается её упускать.

— Гонки, — отвечает Лиам, демонстрируя химере диск с игрой.

Тео не опустится до разочарованного вздоха. Он прекрасно себя контролирует. Как бы ему не хотелось это сделать. Лежащий рядом с его ногой учебник только чудом не отправляется в полёт обратно к владельцу. Его самоконтролю можно позавидовать.

Игра запускается. Машины выбраны. Гонка начинается. Счёт плавно ползёт к 58:34. Тео начинает его настигать. Они могут сравнять его в ближайшее время, если не случится ничего из ряда сверхъестественных происшествий. Впервые Тео хочется, чтобы момент длился вечность, чтобы он мог оставаться в сейчас, позабыв о существовании вчера и завтра, чтобы его плечо продолжало соприкасаться с плечом Лиама, чтобы глаза беты светились от счастья, а на губах цвела улыбка от победы. Сколько бы он мог за это отдать?

— …устраивают вечеринку в честь Хэллоуина. Мейсон и Кори зовут меня пойти. Ты не хотел бы тоже?

— Чтобы Мейсон и Кори меня позвали к себе третьим?

— Нет! Пойти на неё со мной?

Тео задаётся вопросом, отчего Лиам покраснел сильнее: от мысли, что Тео может быть третьим с парой его друзей, или от высказанного предложения? Ему даже хочется проверить, сможет ли бета покраснеть сильнее.

— Волчонок, зовёшь меня на свидание?

О да, Лиам смог покраснеть ещё сильнее! Теперь алели не только его щёки, но и уши, и шея. Румянец был ему к лицу.

— Называй это как хочешь! — рычит бета, с большей силой, чем это необходимо, давя на кнопки джойстика.

— Хорошо, — отвечает Тео, и его самодовольная ухмылка превращается в едва заметную улыбку.

Лиам не решается спросить, что имеет в виду Тео, когда он отвечает на незаданный вопрос сам:

— Я пойду с тобой на эту вечеринку. Хотя и не понимаю, тебе что, не хватает сверхъестественного в реальной жизни, как и всему этому городу?

— Это не потому, что нам чего-то не хватает. Может быть, даже как раз наоборот. Люди пытаются вернуться к привычной жизни и убедить себя, что всё, чего они боялись, лишь плод их воображения, выдумка, неправда. Я бы тоже хотел… солгать себе.

Оставленные без внимания гонки исчезают за потухшим экраном. Зажигательная музыка из игры — единственное, что нарушает тишину. С первого этажа слышится бормотание телевизора, включённого для фона, под который уснул мистер Гейер. Миссис Гейер колдует на кухне, напевая ненавязчивый красивый мотив себе под нос, решая не включать радио, как делает это обычно. Уютный пятничный вечер. Почти семейный.

Тео смотрит Лиаму в глаза, долго, пристально, будто пытаясь прочесть его мысли. Лиам даже боится лишний раз моргнуть, спугнув момент.

— Не думал об этом так, — признаётся Тео. — Но в этом что-то есть. Стоит попробовать обмануть самого себя.

Он возвращается к игре и подбивает к тому же Лиама. Они играют до глубокой ночи. В итоге счёт становится 65:40. Только после просьбы — приказа — миссис Гейер, они ложатся спать.

Лиам старается не думать, почему Тео прочёл ему именно тот отрывок из книги, и не дёргаться, когда слышит запах страха.

★☆☆☆★

— Не пейте слишком много, мальчики, — наказывает им миссис Гейер.

Она сидит в гостиной на диване, куда они зашли попрощаться.

— Ма, — стонет Лиам, краснея от её переходящей границы заботы.

— Мы не можем опьянеть, миссис Гейер, — терпеливо поясняет Тео. — Наша регенерация слишком быстрая, поэтому алкоголь на нас не действует.

Ещё одно столкновение привычного для неё мира со сверхъестественным. Она только коротким ступором выдаёт своё состояние.

— Всё равно, — упрямо говорит Дженнифер. — Не перебарщивайте ни с чем. Приглядывайте друг за другом. И, пожалуйста, вернитесь.

Остаётся только надеяться, что Дэвид не позвонит ей в четвёртом часу ночи с новостью, что кто-то из них попал в больницу. Или с другой новостью, после которой она уже не сможет заснуть. Ей страшно отпускать их одних: может случиться что угодно, и будь они хоть тысячу раз сверхъестественными, от случайности никто не застрахован. Но они оба достаточно взрослые, чтобы она оставила свою гиперопеку при себе.

— Мама, — тянет Лиам, умоляюще на неё глядя. — Всё будет хорошо. Это просто вечеринка.

Тео рядом с ним издаёт смешок, в котором так и слышится «Просто вечеринка в Бейкон Хиллз?», и Лиам сдерживает себя, чтобы не ударить химеру. Может, позже. Точно не на глазах матери.

— Хорошо, Лиам, — улыбается Дженнифер и поднимается, чтобы заключить каждого из них в объятия и взъерошить любовно волосы. — Не кривись так, милый, — просит она, пока Лиам пытается привести испорченную причёску в порядок. — Тебе идёт лёгкая небрежность.

Взгляд Тео так и говорит: «Она права, послушай нас обоих», Лиам закатывает глаза, добавляя драматичности и вызывая на губах Тео улыбку.

Они направляются в прихожую, где их настигает крик Дженнифер, хотя нужды кричать им совсем нет: с тем же успехом она могла бы шептать.

— Тео, прошу, не садись за руль пьяным!

— Миссис Гейер, я тоже не могу опьянеть. Так что не беспокойтесь.

Теперь уже Лиам смеётся над его выражением лица и получает тычок между лопаток. С аккомпанементом из его звонкого смеха они выходят из дома и идут к пикапу. Не торопятся, пусть вечеринка и началась полчаса назад. Лиам так долго провозился со своей одеждой и волосами, что они безнадёжно опоздали и смысла торопиться теперь уже не было никакого.

Шум вечеринки было слышно за полмили: гремели басы из выкрученных на максимум колонок, звучали крики пьяных и весёлых подростков вместе с нестройными завываниями под популярные песни. Привлекали внимание и огни, светящиеся не хуже чем в Рождество. Гостей встречали самодельные тыквы со свечами внутри и фигуры всяких монстров в человеческий рост. На забор была накинута паутина, уже порванная в нескольких местах; рядом блевал какой-то подросток с бутылкой в руках, его друзей по близости видно не было, плащ от костюма был испачкан в грязи и — хотелось верить — что только в рвоте. Костюмированные подростки оккупировали всю близлежащую территорию и слонялись по ней, выкрикивая матерные просьбы о конфетах, чем пугали пробегающих мимо детей в милых костюмчиках пиратов, фей и супергероев со своими кульками выпрошенных конфет.

Найти место, где можно оставить пикап и не бояться, что кто-то опорожнит на него содержимое желудка, оказывается сложнее, чем Тео сначала думал. Им приходится ещё долго петлять по району, ища местечко, где бы приткнуться, прежде чем они решительно направляются в объятия вечеринки.

Лиам успевает написать Мейсону и Кори, что они уже здесь, когда только подъехали, поэтому теперь они идут на встречу к этой парочке. Мейсон наполовину висит на своём парне, и даже на расстоянии ощущается весь тот алкоголь, с которым он переборщил. У Кори слегка поплыл грим, нанесённый ему на лицо, изображающий лик призрака, а белая накидка была испачкана каким-то пролитым коктейлем.

— Вы пропустили всё веселье! — кричит им Кори.

— Вечеринка ещё не закончилась, значит не всё! — оспаривает Тео.

Лиам помнит, что опоздали они из-за него, поэтому оставляет их диалог без комментариев. Он подходит к Мейсону и кладёт ему ладонь на плечо, несильно сжимая.

— Мейс, ты как?

— Отлично, — пьяно улыбается друг. — Давайте вернёмся. Я хочу танцевать! — заявляет Мейсон, поворачиваясь к Кори и закидывая ему руки на шею. — Ко~ри, — тянет он его имя, — веди меня танцевать.

— Только больше не пей, Мейс, прошу.

Кори поправляет ему жабо и воротник. Классический облик вампира портит только пятно от коктейля на брюках, по запаху того же самого, что и на накидке Кори.

— Вы не в костюмах? — удивляется Кори, оглядывая Лиама и Тео.

— Спасибо, что напомнил, — благодарит Лиам.

Его глаза вспыхивают в темноте янтарём, появляются клыки и когти — атрибуты его костюма оборотня на этот вечер. Тео рядом с ним сверкает золотом. Кори присвистывает.

— Парные костюмы, — ухмыляется он. — Даже мы до такого не дошли.

Мейсон говорит что-то про правдоподобие и задорно смеётся. Беспокойство за друга в Лиаме начинает преобладать над другими чувствами; он рад, что Кори не может опьянеть, как и они, со своей быстрой регенерацией, и поэтому присмотрит за Мейсоном, но всё равно волнуется. Его доверие к Кори бесконечно: он доверяет ему жизнь и сердце своего лучшего друга, но беспокойство не хочет затухать. Мейсону бы явно не хотелось, чтобы Лиам вместо того, чтобы веселиться, попусту беспокоился о нём, поэтому Лиам усилием воли заставляет себя выбросить все эти отвлекающие мысли из головы. В конце концов, у него это получается.

На танцполе громко, потно и всё провоняло возбуждением. Лиама ведёт от запахов. Он оступается, чуть не падая, и впивается в руку Тео когтями. Тот никак не реагирует, даже не вздрагивает, когда острые когти вспарывают ему кожу предплечья.

Тео в новой безрукавке; его куртка осталась в машине на водительском сидении, как и толстовка Лиама. Поэтому сейчас накаченные руки химеры видны всем желающим поглазеть, и Лиам чудом сдерживает порывы выколоть глаза всем, кто смотрит на эти произведения искусства. Он ставит мысленную галочку в графе «самообладание» и впивается когтями сильнее, вынуждая Тео поморщиться. Его рука находится как раз над двумя браслетами, с которыми Тео теперь не расстаётся. Это противоречиво согревает что-то внутри.

Они танцуют все рядом несколько песен подряд, подпевая под особенно попсовые. Тео делает вид, что не знает и половины, которые выкрикивают Лиам, Кори и Мейсон, но в конце концов сдаётся и тоже начинает подпевать.

Танец странный, больше похожий на коллективный приступ эпилепсии. Музыка раздражает чувствительный слух. Запахи алкоголя, пота и возбуждения забивают нос. Неполная трансформация скорее сейчас мешает, чем добавляет несколько очков к образу, на который всем наплевать. Во рту ощущается сухость, как будто в нём поселилась пустыня Колорадо, но не хватает собственного озера Солтон-Си.

— Я схожу за напитками, — обращается к Лиаму Тео, радуясь, что не приходится орать.

— Хорошо.

Он пробирается к столу, уставленному разным алкоголем, и, к своему счастью, ему не приходится искать что-то конкретное, он наливает наугад первое попавшееся. На вкус оно не так ужасно, как могло бы быть. Тео почти жалеет, что не может опьянеть.

Даже в такой темноте видит он прекрасно. Этому способствуют также его горящие глаза. Рядом с Лиамом крутится какая-то девушка, прижимающаяся к нему всем телом в танце под эту раздражающую мелодию. У неё тёмные волосы до плеч, распущенные и слегка влажные; платье едва достигает середины бедра, а его вырез не оставляет места для воображения. Лиам улыбается ей мягко и смущённо и что-то шепчет, чего Тео не слышит даже со своим слухом. Девушка отстраняется и смеётся, кладя свои руки ему на плечи, продолжая пьяные покачивания. Фетровая шляпка с плюмажем сползает с её головы, но Лиам вовремя её поправляет, заслуживая улыбку и поцелуй в щёку. Тео чуть не проливает на неё напиток, подойдя ближе.

— Твой Солтон-Си, — сообщает Тео, передавая Лиаму напиток.

— Спасибо, — отвечает бета с яркой улыбкой. — Это Синди, — представляет он девушку. — А это Тео.

— Приятно познакомиться, — лепечет она.

— Взаимно, — цедит Тео, пытаясь испепелить её золотом глаз.

То ли она понимает, что ничего ей здесь не светит, то ли из-за нужд организма, но она уходит, сказав на прощание Лиаму о том, что они встретятся на физике в понедельник. Они одноклассники, и у неё есть возможность касаться Лиама в любое время, прикрывая это дружескими порывами. Тео не рычит от ревности только благодаря собственному контролю. Потребность сделать это становится всё острее, когда он замечает, что счастливое выражение на лице Лиама сменяется грустью, когда девушка — Синди — уходит. Монстр, которого Тео зовёт «Собственник», становится всё больше в его груди. А у него даже нет права выпустить его наружу.

Лиам мотает головой и приникает губами к стакану, делая первый несмелый глоток зелёной жидкости.

— Это даже вкусно, — комментирует он, ярко и широко улыбаясь Тео.

Этой Синди он так не улыбался.

Тео позволяет себе отзеркалить его улыбку.

— Мне тоже понравилось.

Они продолжают танцевать. Кори и Мейсон куда-то незаметно пропадают. В толпе настолько жарко и невыносимо, что им приходится ещё пару раз сходить за напитками. Тео с наглой улыбкой пробует коктейль Лиама, держа его руку с бокалом, пока Лиам не дёргается и не допивает жидкость одним глотком. В следующий раз Тео берёт именно этот коктейль, но спровоцировать Лиама сделать тоже самое у него так и не получается.

Их тела находятся близко друг к другу во время танца. Когти Лиама то и дело царапают кожу открытых рук химеры, но Тео с невозмутимостью стирает выступающую кровь и продолжает танцевать как ни в чём не бывало. Пьяная и разгорячённая толпа заражает своим безбашенным весельем, побуждая двигаться с собой в одном ритме. Басы в музыке сводят с ума, и Лиаму остаётся надеяться, что никто снова не попытается сжечь его и его друзей.

— Пошли на воздух! — кричит он, обращаясь к Тео, и хочет себя тут же ударить по лбу за глупость, ведь Тео прекрасно бы его услышал, даже если бы он шептал.

— Пошли! — в ответ кричит Тео и смеётся с реакции Лиама, когда тот морщится от слишком громкого звука.

Толпа неохотно выпускает их наружу. Лиам бы не удивился, если у толпы появился коллективный разум, который решает, кому выходить, кому пить, а кому дёргаться на танцполе. Но к ним она оказывается милостива, отпуская на свежий воздух.

Звук не особо становится тише. Пьяных обжимающихся подростков здесь кажется больше, чем в помещении: кто-то сидит на газоне в объятиях партнёра, кого-то прижимают спиной к стене и страстно целуют, одной рукой залезая в трусы и на пьяную голову этого совершенно не стесняясь, кто-то пытается опустошить свой желудок на газон и только несколько таких же странных, как они, просто дышат свежим воздухом и наслаждаются некоторой свободой, нескованные толпой.

Им на встречу идёт Нолан. Скорее он направляется внутрь, к столу с напитками, но, заметив Лиама, изменяет свою траекторию, конечным пунктом которой неожиданно становится оборотень.

— Привет, Лиам! — здоровается он, пытаясь перекричать шум музыки, оглушающий даже на улице.

— Ну, привет, Нолан, — отвечает чуть громче Тео, прекрасно помня о неприспособленном слухе обычных людей.

Нолан, заметив клыки Тео, когда он хищно усмехается, бледнеет и сглатывает. От него начинает веять страхом. Он прекрасно знает, что всё это не хороший костюм.

— Это тот самый парень, который не дал тебе меня убить?

— Да, — кивает Лиам. — Нолан, это Тео.

— Приятно познакомиться, — говорит Тео и протягивает руку.

Нолан её так и не пожимает. Возможно, его смущают когти, а может он так торопится себе что-нибудь налить. Он поспешно прощается, сказав напоследок, что у них крутые светящиеся линзы. Толпа скрывает его, утягивая в свои шумные и жаркие объятия.

Рука Тео плавно соскальзывает с плеча Лиама, и бета пытается вспомнить, но не может, когда она там появилась. Без ощущения тяжёлой ладони становится как-то неуютно и холодно. Лиам вздрагивает, надеясь, что он делает это незаметно для Тео.

Они садятся на траву, притоптанную десятками подошв. Лиам задирает голову и смотрит на небо, выискивая знакомые созвездия. Ему везёт, что сегодня безоблачно. Феникс упирается в горизонт, своё место в небесном океане занимает Кит, рядом плывут Рыбы, над ними возвышается Пегас.

— Что увидел? — негромко спрашивает Тео, нарушая молчание между ними.

— Цефея, — сообщает Лиам. — Хоть он и отдал свою дочь в жертву чудовищу, но Афина всё же поместила его среди звёзд, рядом с его женой Кассиопеей и дочерью Андромедой.

— Ты так любишь историю Древней Греции? — с некой нежностью интересуется Тео.

Лиам поворачивается к нему и встречается взглядом. Тео смотрит ни ему в глаза. Ниже. И он очень близко. В нескольких дюймах от его лица. Которые тают на глазах.

— Да, — шепчет Лиам, готовый и сам податься вперёд.

Краем глаза, вдалеке, наполовину скрытый тенью дерева, Лиам замечает стоящего мужчину с арбалетом. Всего мгновение, в которое Лиам отстраняется и пытается всмотреться в темноту, хватает, чтобы он исчез. Как будто его не было. Там нет никого, только кусты и тени от деревьев. Ни мужчины, ни арбалета. Охотника.

— Ты что-то увидел? — задаёт вопрос Тео, оглядываясь.

Лиам не хочет замечать того разочарования, которое их теперь окружает.

— Чувака с арбалетом. Охотника.

— Не обязательно, — оспаривает химера. — Это же Хэллоуин. Мало ли.

Он пожимает плечами и ведёт себя в общем расслабленно. Его сердце бьётся ровно, и это заставляет Лиама немного успокоиться. У Тео нюх на опасность, если он не дёргается, значит и ему не стоит.

— Может, ты и прав.

— Глаз бури, помнишь? Ты сам говорил, — привлекает внимание Тео, положив ладонь ему на плечо.

— Да, помню. Приключения закончились. Пауза. Спокойствие. Всё хорошо.

«Может, мне показалось? Сам придумал. Надоела эта обыденность. Как будто затишье», — думает Лиам, стараясь не смотреть туда.

— Пойдём отсюда? — предлагает он. — Только давай сначала найдём Мейсона и Кори. Я уверен, Мейсу уже хватит, а Кори его один домой не дотащит.

— Хорошо, — соглашается Тео и поднимается с травы следом.

Он оглядывается на деревья, выискивая признаки затаившегося охотника, но ничего не находит. Хочется верить, что Лиаму лишь показалось, но предчувствие говорит об обратном. Глаз бури глазом бури, но шторм никто не отменял, пока Монро на свободе и жива. Но он не против, что бы затишье длилось как можно дольше.

★☆☆☆★

Тара вырывает его сердце.

Снова.

Холодный пот покрывает лоб и скатывается на подушку. Всё его постельное бельё пропитано ледяной влагой. Темноту комнаты разрезает только слабый свет фонаря с соседского дома. Его дыхание частое, поверхностное, нарушает тишину комнаты. Чтобы успокоиться, сосредотачивается на дыхании и сердцебиение Лиама. Это помогает прийти в себя и задышать нормально. Пальцы крепко стискивают два силиконовых браслета, с которыми он не расстаётся ни днём ни ночью. Гул крови наконец затихает в ушах.

Это всего лишь кошмар. Его вечный повторяющийся кошмар. Но сегодня он ярче, острее. Реальнее, чем всё вокруг. Страх не хочет никуда исчезать даже после пробуждения.

В уголках его глаз скопились слёзы, которые он не торопится смахнуть. Его охватывает малодушное желание разбудить Лиама и попросить его поддержки, его прощения. Он не может вернуть сестру, чтобы извиниться перед ней, как следует. А Лиам — самый близкий ему человек из всех живых, и он наконец-то это принял. Только этот ещё совсем юный волчонок способен отпустить ему грехи. Научить его жить без гложущего чувства вины.

Но Лиам мирно спит, и кто такой Тео, чтобы нарушать его сон.

Тео поднимается со своего матраса и выскальзывает из комнаты, стараясь не шуметь. Любой звук может разбудить оборотня с чутким слухом. Но ему везёт. Видимо, сегодняшний день сильно вымотал Лиама, что тот спит без задних ног. Это играет Тео на руку. Бета не просыпается ни от его шумного пробуждения от кошмара, ни от его выхода из комнаты, ни от спуска на первый этаж. Дыхание и сердцебиение остаются прежними — Тео успокаивается и теперь перемещается спокойнее.

Он не зажигает на кухне свет. Его более острое, чем у обычного человека, зрение способствует тому, чтобы безошибочно найти стакан и наполнить его водой. Жидкость мягко обволакивает полость рта и смачивает горло. Это именно то, чего не хватало. Реальная тяжесть стакана в руке, структура стекла под подушечками пальцев, его острые грани, холодная вода, остужающая горло и голову, твёрдая поверхность стола и мягкость стула — это всё реально. Кошмар — нет.

Тара мертва. Она умерла на его глазах. А её сердце теперь его. И в реальности она не придёт забрать его обратно.

Он едва не ломает стакан. Противного хруста стекла с последующими осколками удаётся избежать, потому что Тео слышит чьи-то шаги на лестнице. Он даже не способен сосредоточиться, чтобы определить, кто это. Свет зажигается, и он видит не удивлённую его присутствием здесь в столь поздний час миссис Гейер.

— Не спится, Тео? — спрашивает она, проходя в кухню.

— Нет.

Как ему кажется, она ведёт себя странно: она не наливает себе воды или ещё чего-нибудь покрепче, а вместо этого ставит кипятиться чайник. Достаёт из кухонного шкафа миску, затем какао-порошок и сахар. Тео с опозданием понимает, что она собирается делать.

— Не стоит, миссис Гейер, — устало просит он.

— Я вижу тебя, — проникновенно говорит она. — Тебе нужно успокоиться. Какао по-маминому рецепту может помочь. Если нет, то я хотя бы попытаюсь.

Она улыбается очень мягко и нежно, и Тео не находит для спора сил.

Миссис Гейер готовит какао под чутким наблюдением, но её это, видимо, ни капли не смущает. А Тео наблюдает жадно и с необъяснимым интересом, запоминая все её действия. Как она доводит напиток до кипения, а затем убирает его с огня, как разливает по двум кружкам, одну подталкивая по столешнице к нему, вторую оставляя в руках, пальцами крепко обхватывая её горячие бока. Запах чудесный, как и вкус. Спокойствие и уют в жидком виде. Тео не может ими насытиться.

— Это великолепный напиток, миссис Гейер, — искреннее хвалит он, — спасибо.

— Он был тебе нужен, — объясняет она. — А ещё тебе бы не помешало выговориться. Не подумай, что я набиваюсь в слушатели. Нет, это далеко не так. Я не та, кому ты доверяешь. — Тео неловко, и он опускает глаза. — И у меня нет причин обижаться. Но ты доверяешь моему сыну, а он доверяет тебе. Я вижу, что вы нужны друг другу. Он купил эти браслеты, пока ты не видел — был в примерочной. Они значат что-то важное для вас обоих. Мне не обязательно знать о чём-то в деталях, чтобы улавливать суть. И я знаю, что тебя мучают кошмары. Так может, даже если тебе так не кажется, стоит ими с кем-то поделиться, с кем-то, кому ты доверяешь, и тогда тебе станет легче. Вдруг это станет первым шагом к прощению. К прощению самого себя. Гложущее чувство вины не приведёт тебя к счастью, разве что сведёт в могилу. Ты можешь меня не слушать, ведь я не знаю ни тебя, ни того, что с тобой произошло на самом деле. Но я знаю, что ты дорог моему сыну, а он дорог тебе. И ему невыносимо больно видеть тебя таким. Я желаю ему счастья. А если он счастлив, когда счастлив ты, то я желаю счастья и тебе. Ты заботишься о нём, поэтому для меня ты хороший человек. Позволь и ему позаботиться о тебе.

Тео не поднимает глаз и не отвечает. К счастью, она и не ждёт ответа. В тишине они допивают свежесваренный какао. Реальность ночного разговора и разделённого момента на двоих возвращают его. Тара больше не кажется такой настоящей, как полчаса назад. И боль в груди отступает.

Миссис Гейер убирает со стола кружки. Тео замирает в дверях, прежде чем уйти и подняться в комнату.

— Я бы хотел вернуться в школу и доучиться. Если это возможно.

Она оборачивается и дарит ему счастливую улыбку.

— Я уже поговорила с Натали. Они могут принять тебя обратно. Надо будет подготовить только некоторые бумаги, и ты снова станешь выпускником.

У него нет слов. Кроме одного, самого искреннего и честного:

— Спасибо, Дженнифер.

Они обмениваются понимающими улыбками, после чего Тео уходит. Она домывает кружки и остальную посуду. Улыбка не сходит с её уст. Наконец-то этот юноша принял их помощь и подпустил ближе. Она бы хотела стереть отпечаток вины и скорби с его лица, но это не в её силах. Но она готова помочь всем, чем сможет. Он достоин помощи.

Он её заслужил.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * цитата из книги Джеймса Керуака "На дороге/В дороге"


	3. Chapter 3

Старая кошка со сломанным ухом и разодранным боком лежит на столе перед ним. Она стонет от боли и пытается вырваться из последних сил. Рана обильно кровоточит, марая не только шерсть и поверхность стола, но и его руку. Он придерживает создание, пытаясь не причинить ещё больше боли. Её драли собаки, и спасена она была только чудом, но слишком поздно. Свои последние часы ей суждено доживать на этом столе.

— Успокойся, красавица, — просит он.

Её шерсть грязная и скомканная — никогда не чесанная. Один глаз подслеповат после какой-то травмы, шрам от которой скрывает серая шерсть. Когти поломаны, от некоторых осталась только запечённая кровь. Эта драка станет последней для неустрашимой воительницы.

Она смотрит на него глазами, полными боли и мольбы. Больше не вырывается — не осталось сил. Тихо-тихо стонет. Умоляет о прекращении боли.

— Потерпи, моя хорошая. Скоро это закончится.

Вены на его руках становятся чёрными. Боль бежит по ним вверх, заставляет поморщиться. Он стискивает зубы, но забирая её всю, сколько может. 

Кошка мурлыкает, и в этом звуке слышится благодарность. Она закрывает глаза.

Шприц отложен в сторону — он больше не нужен. Руки больше не покрывает чёрная сетка. Боли больше нет. И сердце её тоже больше не бьётся.

— Ты молодец, — шепчет он, гладя кошку между ушей. — Настоящая воительница. Сама выбрала свою смерть.

Он убирает её тело в пакет, затем в ящик. Тела животных будут сжигать только завтра, пока они лежат здесь. Он кладёт кошку на труп собаки, которую вчера усыпили из-за бешенства, и закрывает ящик. Прибирает стол, протирая его от крови и испражнений. Выбрасывает перчатки. Оглядывает всего себя на предмет пятен. Всё чисто.

За ним пристально наблюдают — он прекрасно об этом знает, но не показывает виду.

Возвращает шприц с барбитуратом на место. В этот раз он не пригодился. Усыплять её не пришлось. Он и не хотел это делать, пусть это и часть его работы. С которой он справляется. И справляется хорошо. Ему приходится не только лечить, но и избавлять животных от страданий.

— Доктор Дитон, я с ней закончил, — сообщает он, вытирая руки полотенцем.

— Спасибо, Тео, — благодарит Дитон, заглядывая к нему.

— Я могу уйти пораньше? — спрашивает химера. — Сегодня у Лиама первая игра в сезоне, и я обещал на ней быть. Могу выйти на работу завтра. И послезавтра, если нужно.

— Да, можешь быть свободен, — соглашается Дитон. — Будет неплохо, если ты выйдешь завтра. Миссис Сандерс принесёт своего Цезаря на плановый осмотр. Перенесла его с понедельника, сославшись на дела. У меня на это время уже была назначена кастрация кота мистера Джоннаса — никак не получается это совместить. Ты меня очень выручишь.

— Без проблем, доктор Дитон.

Тео поправляет браслеты и надевает кофту. Запах Лиама — а эта кофта принадлежит именно ему — заключает его в кокон спокойствия и лёгкости. Воспоминания о фантомной боли умирающей кошки отступают и почти исчезают за гранью сознания. Он не удивится, если сегодня в кошмаре Тара придёт не одна, а с домашним питомцем.

— На счёт кошки, — вдруг говорит Дитон, заставляя Тео замереть в дверях ветклиники. — Ты молодец. Правильно поступил.

— Я не собирался смотреть, как она мучается, пока не подействует наркоз. Она не заслужила всей этой боли.

— Никто не заслужил.

Кажется, будто друид заглядывает прямо в душу и видит всё то, что в ней похоронено. Тео прячется от него за улыбкой, крепче сжимая в руках ключи от пикапа. Пока они говорят только о работе, с ним легко, но только стоит задеть хоть краем мысли тему сверхъестественного или событий прошлого, как становится невыносимо сложно, и от пронизывающего взгляда Алана Дитона хочется сбежать и никогда больше не возвращаться, тогда Тео натягивает пропитанную фальшей улыбку и делает свою работу или уходит как сейчас.

— До завтра, доктор Дитон.

— До завтра, Тео, — отзывается ветеринар. — Обязательно расскажи, как пройдёт матч.

Тео обещает ему это и покидает ветклинику. Дитон возвращается к бланку, который до этого заполнял.

Этот молодой человек появился в его ветклинике как раз вовремя. О всех событиях, которые случились по его вине, забыть сложно, как и простить, но Тео этого не требует. Он просто работает здесь и помогает по мере сил и навыков; он способный, и Дитону доставляет некоторую радость его чему-то обучать. Он не сможет заменить Скотта, ни в коем случае. Но сейчас его помощь неоценима, поэтому Дитон благодарен, что в этот раз прислушался к Дэвиду, а позднее и к словам Скотта, и дал химере ещё один шанс. Ему не безразлична чужая боль. И это именно то, что убеждает Алана, что он не ошибся.

Все заслуживают свой второй шанс.

☆☆☆☆☆

Трибуны полны зрителей. Здесь были и ученики, и родители игроков, и даже несколько учителей — все, кто так или иначе, был связан с школьными командами по лакроссу. Прожектора освещали ещё пустое поле: игроки находились на скамейках или стояли возле них, переговариваясь между собой или слушая тренера. Финсток давал свои последние наставления, настраивая команду на игру. Потом со-капитаны команды толкнули подбадривающую речь, встали кругом и подняли стики вверх, выкрикивая что-то наподобие воинственного клича. Команда Девенфорда вела себя гораздо тише.

Под одобрительный гул зрителей команды вышли на поле. Игроки заняли свои позиции, капитаны команд остановились друг напротив друга рядом с судьёй, чтобы разыграть мяч. Свисток — и игра началась!

Старшая школа Бейкон Хиллз вела в счёте. После каждого удачно забитого мяча Лиам выпрямлялся, оглядывался на трибуны, чтобы найти там Тео, и буквально всем своим видом говорил: «Я просто мегасуперкрут!». Дэвид и Дженнифер, сидящие рядом с Тео, громко кричали, болея за Лиама, и Тео казалось, что он немного оглох на левое ухо. Их радостному возбуждению не было предела. Они настолько искренне и бесконечно верили в Лиама, что уже спланировали, как они будут отмечать победу, поэтому сюда их привёз Тео на своём пикапе и был на этот вечер в качестве трезвого водителя.

Нолан так явно соревновался с Лиамом в забитых голах, что это вызывало улыбку на губах Тео. Куда уж ему соревноваться с оборотнем, который решил покрасоваться. Стоило отдать Лиаму должное, красоваться у него получилось восхитительно и вполне уместно: он отлично играл в лакросс и без своих способностей, а с ними он был просто вне конкуренции. Превосходство по всем статьям было на его стороне, но Нолан упрямо не сдавал позиции. Поэтому не стоит удивляться, что Девенфорд проиграл с разгромным счётом. Команде очень не хватало Бретта, и Лиаму тоже его не хватало, этим он поделился с Тео накануне матча. «Не с кем теперь по-настоящему на равных играть», утверждал Лиам, безмолвно прося Тео ничего не говорить о запахе скорби и тоски. Он тогда ничего и не собирался говорить, только неловко положил руку на плечо и ненавязчиво приобнял, стараясь подарить утешение.

Дэвид и Дженнифер спустились с трибун и отправились поздравлять Лиама с победой. На поле устремился и Мейсон, торопящийся сделать то же самое. Тео наблюдает, как мама Лиама обнимает его, как с улыбкой прижимает его к себе отчим, напоминая, как он им гордится, как хлопает его по плечу Мейсон, поздравляя с победой, после чего отправляется поздравить также и Кори. Лиам благодарит их всех, одаривая лучистой улыбкой, но оглядывается по сторонам, будто потеряв кого-то. Надежда плотным клубком сплетается у него в груди. Когда их взгляды встречаются, Тео смотрит на него никак иначе, как на божество. Лиам подзывает его рукой, и только тогда он решается спуститься с трибун к нему.

Поздравлять с победой отчего-то становится неловко, но Тео находит слова, не забыв приправить их нахальством. Лиам пропускает всю спесь мимо ушей и просто наслаждается поздравлением. Тепло и уют окутывают его со всех сторон, и Лиам просто рад, что его семья, самые близкие ему люди, здесь, рядом с ним.

Смс с поздравлением с победой от Скотта он читает только в раздевалке. Не успевает даже спросить, откуда он знает, но Скотт объясняет раньше: Тео сделал для него видео-звонок и транслировал половину матча. Скотт передаёт ему также поздравления от Малии, Стайлза и Лидии вдогонку к приветам. Лиам улыбается внутренностям своего шкафчика, прижимая телефон к груди. Его стая рядом, даже если она далеко, и это радует куда сильнее, чем победа в матче.

Тео везёт их в забегаловку, в которой раньше подрабатывал. Отмечать победу именно там решила Дженнифер, и никто не стал с ней спорить. Они занимают лучший столик и заказывают много вредной еды, которую Дженнифер не одобряет, но по праздникам делает исключение, и пару пинт пива. Чуть позднее к их веселью присоединяются Мейсон и Кори. Тео чувствует себя неуместно в этом семейном кругу только поначалу, пока Лиам не оказывается к нему настолько близко, что их бедра и руки почти полностью соприкасаются, тогда он понимает, что, возможно, находится на своём месте. А может, этому способствует широкая улыбка Лиама, обращённая к нему, или блеск его глаз, или запах из смеси счастья и удовольствия. Он там, где надо, где он счастлив. Счастлив, вопреки всему и после всего. Даже если он этого не заслуживает.

☆☆☆☆☆

Запах на кухне стоит просто волшебный. Он ласкает чувствительный нюх своим восхитительным сочетанием специй. Ненавязчивый, лёгкий, но притягательный. До готовности самого блюда осталось всего десять минут, которые будут длиться вечность и сводить ароматом с ума. Дженнифер решила приготовить на ужин домашние тефтели с подливой и спагетти, а также лимонный пирог.

Мистер Гейер ушёл с утра на смену с больной от похмелья головой после вчерашнего отмечания победы в первом матче сезона. Миссис Гейер справляется с этим же при помощи минералки, привезённой в обед для неё Тео, пары таблеток и активной деятельности, которая, с её слов, отвлекает от мыслей о самочувствии. Лиам и Тео присматривают за ней, сидя за кухонным столом, и помогают, когда она даёт им задания.

Лиам следит за тем, как варятся спагетти, сама Дженнифер управляется с тефтелями, а Тео доверено с помощью блендера смешать масляную смесь с яйцами. Он старается это делать аккуратно и заслуживает похвалу от миссис Гейер.

— А теперь, пожалуйста, добавь муку, Тео, — просит она, давая следующее задание. Что-то ему подсказывает, что пирог он приготовит сам, но под чутким руководством. Ему не привыкать. — Ее надо взять столько, чтобы тесто получилось крутое, плотное, податливое, но к рукам не липло. Справишься?

— Конечно, Дженнифер, — отзывается Тео и берёт пачку муки из шкафа, с верхней полки.

Он добавляет муку и только тогда замечает вопросительный взгляд, который адресует ему Лиам. «Как давно ты называешь мою маму по имени?» — красноречиво кричит этот взгляд. Тео в ответ пожимает плечами. «Помнишь, она сама попросила меня так к себе обращаться. Вот я и обращаюсь». «Нет, до этого ты звал её миссис Гейер», — оспаривает Лиам, хмурясь. «Кое-что изменилось». «Что?» — требует Лиам ответа, когда их диалог прерывает тактичное покашливание.

— Мальчики, — обращается к ним Дженнифер, — я всё прекрасно понимаю, но, пожалуйста, когда в компании есть кто-то третий, используйте для разговора слова. А то рядом с вами я начинаю чувствовать себя здесь лишней.

— Прости, мама, — краснеет Лиам, отворачиваясь к почти готовым спагетти.

— Извините нас за недостойное поведение, Дженнифер, — просит прощение Тео, используя свои лучшие виноватые интонации в речи и милое выражение лица.

«Запрещённые приёмы, Рэйкен», — одним взглядом комментирует Лиам, когда его мама возвращается к тефтелям.

«Не завидуй, волчонок», — взглядом и уголком губ отвечает химера и наслаждается ответным оскалом.

Когда спагетти готовы, Лиам снимает их с огня. Дженнифер принимается за подливу, поручая Лиаму присмотреть за почти также готовыми тефтелями. Тео стоит рядом с ними и нарезает лимоны для начинки. В кухне раздаётся аромат готовящейся еды и музыки, играющей по радио. Когда заиграла «Forever young» группы Alphaville, Дженнифер начала притаптывать в такт и подпевать:

— Let's dance in style, let's dance for a while,  
Heaven can wait we're only watching the skies,  
Hoping for the best, but expecting the worst,  
Are you gonna drop the bomb or not?

Она немного фальшивит, но голос у неё восхитительный, и слушать его одно наслаждение. Её движения плавные и расслабленные. Заразительные. Лиам подхватывает ритм песни на середине, когда Дженнифер толкает его бедром.

— Тебе же нравится эта песня! — заявляет она, побуждая Лиама присоединиться к ней.

— Forever young,  
I want to be forever young.  
Do you really want to live forever?  
Forever, and ever…

Его голос по началу неуверенный крепнет к концу припева. Лиам поёт и поглядывает на Тео, ожидая от него не иначе, как громкого смеха и комментариев о его вокальных способностях, но Тео улыбается уголками губ, слушая их, и продолжает выполнять свою работу — нарезать лимон. Он наслаждается мотивом самой песни и тем, как её поют Лиам и Дженнифер, и старается при этом выглядеть хотя бы невозмутимым. У него это получается до определённого момента, пока Дженнифер не ударяет своим бедром и его.

— Давай с нами! — призывает она и продолжает петь, светясь от удовольствия.

— So many adventures given up today,  
So many songs we forgot to play,  
So many dreams swinging out of the blue,  
Oh let it come true.

Они пропивают конец песни все вместе.

Ощущение единения во время звучания песни постепенно пропадает. Исчезает какая-то магия.

Дженнифер перестаёт пританцовывать, теперь полностью сосредотачиваясь на готовке подливы. Тео приступает к измельчению лимонов вместе с цедрой по велению миссис Гейер, а Лиам выключает огонь тефтелям. Наступает затишье, несмотря на продолжающую играть музыку.

Одна часть теста замерзает и спустя чуть меньше часа миссис Гейер достаёт её и натирает над лимонной начинкой, лежащей в формочке. Лиам и Тео наблюдают, как она доводит пирог до совершенства.

— Главное — не упустить момент, — поясняет она, пока пирог доходит до готовности в духовке. — И тогда пирог не пропадёт.

Пока они ждут звонка таймера, Дженнифер расспрашивает Тео о его работе у Дитона. Лиам старается делать вид, что ему не интересно, но сам ловит каждое слово. Ему почему-то неудобно спрашивать у него самого, помня о всех тех сложных отношениях, которые связывают Тео и половину населения Бейкон Хиллз, если не всего населения штатов. 

Тео рассказывает ей несколько историй, не особо вдаваясь в детали, но упоминает об усыплении кошки, и почему-то Лиаму кажется, что для Тео это было чем-то важным. Мастерство, с которым Тео сходит с неприятной для него темы на вопросы о работе самой Дженнифер, поражает и заставляет позавидовать; следует учиться у мастера, пока он даёт бесплатные уроки. Лиам отвлекается на пришедшее от Скотта сообщение, в котором он описал свой субботний день по утренней просьбе Лиама и отправил парочку фотографий с ним и Малией. Оно наполняет бету тоской; до этого он и не замечал, насколько сильно на самом деле соскучился.

— Милый, с тобой всё в порядке? — обеспокоенно спрашивает Дженнифер, приобнимая сына.

— Да, мам, — отвечает он, вздрагивая и отстраняясь. — Всё в порядке. Можешь не переживать.

Ему не удаётся обмануть ни одного из них: мама знает его слишком хорошо, чтобы поверить в настолько откровенную, совсем не замаскированную ложь, а Тео слышит его сбившееся сердцебиение и видит ложь в его глазах. Но он упрям и слишком силён, а они не собираются нарушать его личное пространство.

Раздаётся звонок телефона Дженнифер. Она отходит, чтобы ответить, и оставляет их на кухне наедине. Тео просит посмотреть, указывая на телефон, и Лиам просто кивает, позволяя ему это. Две фотографии. Счастливые лица. Подпись. И короткий ответ «Скучаю». Тео возвращает телефон владельцу. Его пальцы неловко сжимают пару браслетов на собственном запястьи. От него не ждут ответа или утешения, и это к счастью. Ему неизвестно, каково это — скучать по стае. Отчасти он этому даже рад. Но видеть Лиама разбитым и несчастным отчего-то больно почти физически. Это новое чувство оглушает и выбивает Тео из его привычного мира. Спасает только вернувшаяся обратно на кухню Дженнифер.

— Дэвид звонил. Говорит, что к ужину вряд ли успеет. Назначали какую-то срочную операцию. Мистеру Дугласу. Дэвид сказал, что ты, Тео, поймёшь. — Он кивает с улыбкой. — Отлично. Может, тогда увезёте ему дольку лимонного пирога?

Они едут в молчании. Лиам пялится в окно — Тео не отрывается от дороги. Ему бы спросить, почему контейнеров с пирогом два, но он прекрасно знает ответ. Именно поэтому он без лишних разговоров возвращается в машину после того, как они покидают кабинет доктора Гейера, и терпеливо ждёт, пока Лиам вернётся.

Тео поражается сам себе: давно ли он стал таким ручным? И почему позволил Лиаму себя приручить?

Когда он возвращается в пикап, то выглядит ещё хуже. Теперь тоской от него пахнет настолько сильно, что Тео тянет открыть окно и проветрить салон автомобиля. Они приезжают в кафе, а не домой, но Лиам не жалуется на это. Тео сообщает о их местоположение Дженнифер по смс, чтобы она не волновалась за них. В кафе Лиам заказывает себе молочный коктейль, как маленький ребёнок, пьёт его с удовольствием и громко причмокивает. В итоге Тео тоже заказывает себе шоколадный коктейль и просто наслаждается, улавливая в запахе совсем не тоску. Тоска отступает перед счастьем.

☆☆☆☆☆

Лиам встретился с Мейсоном в коридоре, когда тот вышел из кабинета математики, где у него был дополнительный урок, Лиам подошёл после своего дополнительного часа истории. С Кори они должны были встретиться прямо в столовой, потому что химера отказался от математики, несмотря на то, что мог бы проводить это время рядом с Мейсоном: предмет оказался для химеры слишком сложным.

— Мне нравятся матрицы, — поделился с Лиамом Мейсон. — Не понимаю, почему кто-то считает их сложными. По-моему они довольно простые.

— Не все такие умные, как ты, Мейс.

Мейсон что-то говорил про подлизывания перед важной контрольной по физике, но Лиам его не слушал.

— Я видел пикап Тео на стоянке, — сообщил Мейсон, ожидая от Лиама какой-то ответной реакции. Без результата. — Не рано он приехал забрать тебя после уроков? И с каких пор он забирает тебя? И с каких пор привозит? Я видел, как ты выходил из его машины утром. Наконец-то отказался от своих трёхмилевых пробежек?

Лиам не рассказал лучшему другу, что Тео вернулся в школу. Он задавался вопросом почему и не мог найти на него ответа. Может, боялся резко негативной реакции Мейсона или расписывания в красках, чем это возвращение грозит. Может, не желал слушать о том, что он решительно оставил в прошлом, воспринимая Тео, как исключительно нового человека. Может, у него были ещё какие-то причины, о которых даже не подозревал, когда руководствовался ими.

Заполненность столовой избавила его от нужды отвечать. Кори занял для них столик, к которому они и поспешили. Пока Мейсон дарил Кори приветственный поцелуй (им было всё равно, что не виделись они всего лишь урок), телефон в кармане Лиама завибрировал, отвлекая его от созерцания этой неприлично приторной картины. Улыбка от прочитанного сообщения осталась никем не замеченной. «Опаздываю на ланч. Возьмёшь что-нибудь и для меня?» с противным — милым — смайликом-поцелуем. Поэтому Лиам отправился к буфету, и Мейсон последовал за ним, когда намиловался с Кори.

Мейсон внимательно разглядывал переполненный едой поднос Лиама, в его глазах отчётливо читался вопрос, но Лиам этого не замечал, отвлекшись на свой сэндвич и телефон, читая в нём что-то такое, что заставляло его улыбаться. Кори пару раз пихнул Мейсона ногой под столом, чтобы добиться его внимания и указать ему на телефон. Он этого добился и получил вопросительный взгляд. Им хватило деталей, чтобы сложить полную картину.

Неожиданно Лиам махнул кому-то рукой, демонстрируя своё местоположение. В столовую вошёл Тео так, словно шёл по подиуму на каком-то показе мод именитого модельера под вспышками фотокамер, одаривая всех и каждого своей лучшей дерзкой надменной улыбкой, в которой было столько превосходства, что хватило бы всем в этой школе и даже бы немного осталось. Кожаная куртка дополняла образ мачо и сердцееда, и Лиам удивлялся, почему доктора сделали его койотом-оборотнем, а не вендиго, тогда всё было бы предельно лаконично. Школьники бросали на вошедшего заинтересованные взгляды, кто-то узнавал его, кто-то просто наслаждался приятным образом. Невольно у беты зачесались кулаки, которые бы точно смогли заставить всех так не пялиться на Тео, а когтями он мог бы повырывать глаза, чтобы точно ни у кого не было соблазна.

Всё из-за Тео — красивого как бог Аполлон — Рэйкена. Из-за него летит с обрыва весь его самоконтроль и где-то внутри просыпается зверь, упрямо твердящий, что химера только его.

Тео приземляется на скамейку рядом с Лиамом прямо напротив Кори, мимоходом здоровается со всеми и забирает половину с подноса Лиама, после чего приступает к ланчу. Мейсон пялится на химеру так, будто он пришелец, который появился здесь из ниоткуда (хотя это бы не смогло его на самом деле удивить, ведь он крутится в сверхъестественных кругах), и бросает на Лиама красноречивый взгляд, в котором требование объяснить всё происходящее читается настолько отчётливо и понятно, что даже слово «кристально» слишком туманное для него.

Всё из-за Тео. Его лучший друг сломался из-за этой саркастичной химеры. Выражение лица Мейсона не меняется, а Кори пытается откашлять свой последний глоток воды, который сделал перед появлением Тео — в своей жизни — за этим обеденным столом.

— Слишком долго спорили с миссис Холлт. Она преподаёт расширенный курс биологии для выпускников. Интересная женщина. Очень умная. Думаю, я умудрился её взбесить.

— Кто бы сомневался, — отзывается Лиам и как ни в чём не бывало продолжает пить свой растворимый кофе, запах которого так раздражает Тео.

Он знает о причинах опоздания Тео, которые химера озвучивает для его друзей. В сообщениях все впечатления от миссис Холлт были в красках и появлялись чуть ли не каждые пять минут на протяжении всего урока, и Лиама не выгнали из класса за постоянные смешки только потому, что он вовремя прикрывал рот ладонью. А в конце Тео добавил, что выведает «как далеко простираются её знания» и, возможно, опоздает, тогда и попросил купить ланч с расчётом на него. Лиаму было совсем не сложно выполнить его просьбу.

— Волчонок, ты не рассказал своим друзьям, что я вернулся? — интересуется Тео, обращая своё внимание на состояние Мейсона и Кори.

— Не смей меня прилюдно так называть, Рэйкен! — рычит Лиам. — Я просто не успел.

Они продолжают наезжать друг на друга взглядами. И это было бы даже в какой-то степени мило, потому что они ведут себя как женатая парочка, если бы это был не Тео.

— Ты вернулся… в смысле в школу?.. — переспрашивает Мейсон.

— Да, — отвечает Тео, одаривая его выразительным взглядом. — Планирую окончить её хотя бы на этот раз, если око бури, о котором Лиам не перестаёт твердить, не изменит мои планы и не выбросит нас в шторм. Если не случится очередной сверхъестественный апокалипсис или кто-нибудь не забросит меня в Ад. Снова. Не хотелось бы, что бы случилось что-то из вышеперечисленного.

— Круто, — выдаёт Кори, криво неуверенно улыбаясь.

В компании Тео ему неловко и неудобно, будто он лично виноват во всех событиях, которые выпали на долю химеры. Лиам, как не пытается, не понимает их сложных взаимоотношений, в которых благодарность перемешалась с неприязнью и страхом.

Атмосфера воцаряется настолько напряжённая, что не замечать её не получается. Тео всё равно на косые взгляды друзей Лиама, даже под ними он продолжает обедать, но старается сосредоточиться на ощущении браслетов на руке и тепла от бедра Лиама, с которым он соприкасается под столом, и это не по его инициативе случился данный контакт. По бете сложнее заметить, что он уловил напряжённость: Лиам продолжает попытки завести с друзьями отвлечённую беседу и отвести их внимание от Тео, дав ему спокойно пообедать; попытки проваливаются с треском.

К их столу направляется Нолан с подносом. Он идёт уверенно, пока не замедляется, заметив за столом того, кого здесь быть не должно и до сегодняшнего дня не было. Конечно же, он безумно благодарен, что Тео не дал Лиаму его покалечить или убить, и остановил тогда Лиама от избиения Гейба, а потом забрал его боль, но, несмотря на это, Тео пугает его до чёртиков.

— Привет, Нолан, — здоровается с ним Лиам.

Тео сидит рядом с ним, и сидят они довольно близко, что он бы мог поместиться рядом, но из-за страха он не собирается этого делать. Кори его ненавидит — рядом с ним Нолан тоже сесть не рискнёт. Мейсон?..

— Садись, — подзывает Хьюит и пересаживается ближе к Кори, чтобы и Нолану хватило места за их столом.

Они начинают болтать о всяких мелочах: об уроках, о домашних заданиях, о прошедшем матче, делясь своими впечатлениями (горячее всех из них говорил Мейсон, не уставая восхвалять Кори), а Лиам пытался и Тео втянуть в разговор, но смог выудить из него только пару фраз о матче и следующем уроке, который у него будет, английская литература. Тео только их слушает: все эти разговоры не о сверхъестественных проблемах, получая подтверждение теории Лиама, что они находятся в глазу бури. Слушает, оставаясь на втором плане — он не главный герой и уже давно не злодей. Но потом Лиам опять задаёт ему какой-то дурацкий вопрос в своём репертуаре, вынуждая на него отвечать, когда он перестанет закатывать глаза, и взгляд его каждый раз так и говорит «Для меня ты — главный герой».

Тео накрывает рукой предплечье, где под слоем одежды спрятаны два браслета. Это согревает. За столом сидят члены стаи. И он тоже здесь.

Это стоило того, чтобы вернуться.

☆☆☆☆☆

День выдался удивительно тёплым для поздней осени. Солнце светило во всю. Редкие облака проносились по небосклону быстро, не задерживаясь и не давая той тени, которой порой очень не хватало. Создавалось ощущение, будто лето решило вернуться на один день, прежде чем наступит зима.

Тео наблюдает, как Лиам пропускает ещё один мяч в свои ворота. При всём великолепии волчьих способностей он уступает своему отчиму. В движениях Дэвида видны годы практики, подкреплённые талантом. Не просто так он был капитаном команды по лакроссу в своё время. Играют они почти на равных, но у Дэвида всё же больше опыта.

Он продолжает учить Лиама: подсказывает, как понять, куда оппонент бросит мяч, указывает на ошибки в его реакциях или действиях, демонстрирует, как лучше поступить в той или иной ситуации. Лиам ловит каждое движение, каждое слово, каждый одобрительный взгляд и изгиб губ в довольной улыбке. Дэвид буквально божество лакросса для него. Без умиления и нежности на такого волчонка и не взглянешь. Улыбка на губах Тео неяркая, почти незаметная, но самая искренняя из всех, которые кто-либо видел на его лице.

Был выходной день. И в кои-то веки был выходной день и для Дэвида, который в последнее время брал много дополнительных смен и часто уезжал на срочные операции, где не могли обойтись без него — ценного доктора. Он решил посветить своё время Лиаму и небольшой тренировке с ним — игре в лакросс на заднем дворе. Идея была воспринята на ура. В кладовой, по мимо старых — не настолько уж — матрасов, нашлись и стики для лакросса и несколько мячей, ворота стояли в гараже и были вынесены наружу (здесь не обошлось без помощи Тео, но химера был уверен, что Лиам бы справился в одиночку). В итоге он остался наблюдать за игрой, уютно расположившись на ступеньках у задней двери.

Когда Лиам и Дэвид ещё разминались, перекидывая друг другу мяч, Дженнифер сидела рядом с Тео. Гордость и любовь — именно те чувства, которые она испытывала, смотря на своих мужчин. Ей повезло. И она наслаждалась этим в полной мере. Было жарко, а игра продолжалась, и она вернулась обратно в дом, пообещав, что вернётся с охлаждёнными напитками.

Неожиданно, но, тем не менее, рефлексы не подводят, не без опоры на способности химеры, Тео ловит мяч, который должен был попасть ему аккурат в лоб.

— Верни мяч! — требует Лиам.

Кто бы сомневался, что это промахнулся именно он.

— Отличная реакция, Тео. Не хочешь сыграть с нами? — спрашивает Дэвид.

— Почти сверхъестественная, — с усмешкой комментирует Тео, бросая мяч в сетку стика Дэвида. — Нет. Мне больше нравится футбол.

— Не произноси это слово здесь, предатель! — кричит Лиам, вскидывая свою клюшку так, будто готовится её бросить в Тео в лучших традициях метания копий на Олимпийских играх.

— Футбол? — переспрашивает Тео с издёвкой.

Клюшка в него не летит. Её останавливает Дэвид, положив руку Лиаму на плечо. Это был ещё один способ остановить волну ярости и гнева, что порой рвалась наружу из маленького беты. Возможно, в его реакции виновато РПВ, может, и растущий диск Луны. До полнолуния всего рукой подать, а его альфа впервые так далеко на этот период. Тео начинает переживать, но старается этого не показывать, как и сейчас, готовый в любой момент вскочить и спасти Дэвида от когтей разъярённого оборотня.

К счастью, в этом нет нужды.

— Жаль. А то уверен, что команде Лиама не помешал бы игрок с такими данными. Она и сейчас неплоха. Вы отлично сыграли с Девенфордом. Но всегда есть, к чему стремиться. Развиваться. Новый игрок только бы укрепил вашу команду. Что думаешь?

— Пап, — почти стонет Лиам, — мы скорее подерёмся на поле, чем сыграем.

«Ты так считаешь?» — взглядом спрашивает у него Тео.

«Я готов тебе врезать за упоминание футбола» — с рычанием, но где-то на уровне мысли, вырывается у Лиама, со сверканием глаз, но без демонстрации янтаря.

Не важно: РПВ или лунный цикл — Лиам справляется прекрасно.

— Лиам! — зовёт его Дженнифер очень даже громко. — Помоги мне! На кухне засорилась раковина!

— Уже бегу, ма! — кричит он ей и устремляется к дому, попутно кинув стик Тео.

Химера легко его ловит.

— Не передумал? — интересуется Дэвид, поднимая свою клюшку с мячом.

— Передумал.

Он может попробовать, пока Лиам его не видит и не будет смеяться над его неловкими движениями. Футбол был ему ближе. Даже в катании на скейте он бы преуспел больше, чем в лакроссе. И лучше со-капитану (но для Тео Лиам единственный капитан) школьной команды по лакроссу не видеть его позорной игры.

Дэвид не иначе как жалеет его, бросая мяч легко, что любой новичок мог бы поймать. Тео возвращает его, но без той же грации. Это сложнее, чем кажется на первый взгляд. Поддельные оборотнические способности помогают ему, но скованность и неуверенность в движениях никуда не исчезают.

— Тебе нравится в ветклинике?

Вопрос застигает врасплох, но Тео, тем не менее, ловит мяч. С каждым разом у него получается чуть лучше. Отчего-то это становится для Тео важным — удачно ловить и бросать этот мяч, пародируя лакросс.

— Да, — отвечает Тео. — С доктором Дитаном приятно работать. — Если бы они смогли забыть о прошлом, работать стало бы ещё лучше. — И мне нравится лечить животных. Было бы неплохо, если бы приходилось их только лечить.

— Смертей не избежать на любом операционном столе, — понимающе говорит Дэвид. — Ты уже решил, в какой университет будешь подавать документы?

Тео оглядывается на дом. Любой его ответ будет услышан. Лгать не имеет смысла, не так ли?

— Я ещё не думал об этом. Хотел пропустить год и решить. Как раз бы заработал чуть больше денег.

Его взгляд внимательный и цепкий. Такие люди, как Дэвид, легко читают других, прекрасно справляясь и без оборотнических способностей.

— Ты хочешь пропустить год и дождаться поступления вместе с Лиамом?

Этот мяч Тео пропускает.

Может, в доме шумит вода, из-за которой ничего не слышно, что происходит на улице, или Лиам слишком сосредоточен на разговоре с матерью и не прислушивается к посторонним шумам, а может, он слишком занят заданием по устранению засора в раковине. Нет, он точно слышал его неосторожные слова и даже, скорее всего, уловил в них потайной смысл, который Тео едва уже мог скрывать.

Дэвид подбирает мяч сам.

— Ваша связь сильнее, чем мне казалось до этого. Ты заботился о моём сыне и раньше, поэтому заботься о нём и впредь.

У Тео не находятся слова для ответа.

Задняя дверь открывается. Дженнифер несёт пару стаканов, у Лиама руки также заняты. Он удерживает дверь бедром и пропускает маму вперёд. И чуть не роняет свои стаканы, когда замечает Тео со своей клюшкой, стоящим рядом с отчимом. Только мяча в сетке не хватает, который так бы и кричал, что они попытались сыграть в лакросс.

— Спасибо, Дэвид, — благодарит Тео и возвращает стик владельцу.

Стакан, который явно предназначался Тео, у Лиама приходится чуть ли не отбирать из его мёртвой хватки пальцев. Бета немного подвис, разглядывая своего отчима и пытаясь понять, что его удивило.

— Ты назвал моего отчима по имени, — наконец-то понимает Лиам, поворачиваясь к Тео.

Тео улыбается мягко и едва заметно, уголками губ, прикладывает к ним стакан и с наслаждением пьёт. Кажется, это домашний лимонад, приготовленный Дженнифер для них.

— Да. Давно пора.

Дэвид обнимает Дженнифер одной рукой и смотрит на неё, как на драгоценность. Лиаму кажется этот взгляд знакомым, будто он видел его у кого-то ещё. Взгляд его мамы влюблённый и счастливый. Дэвид делает её счастливой, поэтому Лиам тоже счастлив. У него прекрасная семья и прекрасная стая.

Лиам бросает осторожный взгляд на стоящего рядом Тео и перехватывает его ответный взгляд. Как на сокровище. И он не скрывает своей счастливой улыбки.

☆☆☆☆☆

Он слышал единственное сердцебиение в доме и остановился у двери. Свет горел в гостиной и кухне, но запаха готовой еды не было. Работал телевизор, показывая какую-то мелодраму, слезливо-сопливую, как раз идеально подходящую для такого вечера одинокой женщине в день рождения. Когда запахло мороженым, на кухне выключили свет.

Мяться на крыльце можно было долго, хоть до самого утра, когда свет в доме погаснет, когда он погаснет во всех домах округи и останутся только звёзды и диск Луны. Было сложно решиться на банальный стук в дверь. Он незваный гость, пришедший почти ночью. Ему хотелось прийти днём, но она задержалась на работе и вернулась только сейчас, хотя её буквально выставили из больницы по словам отчима — Лиам был склонен ему верить.

Глухой стук нарушает тишину полуспящей улицы. Назад пути нет, как бы не было сильно желание сбежать. Он смелый оборотень, который не побоялся профессиональных убийц, берсерков (может быть, только чуть-чуть), Ужасных докторов, Призрачных всадников и охотников. Разве ему незазорно бояться Мелиссы? Нет, точно незазорно. Временами она бывает настолько пугающей, что любая сверхъестественная угроза кажется не такой уж и страшной в сравнении с этой смелой и решительной женщиной, матерью истинного альфы, которая могла за своего сына лично вырвать глотки всем, кто посмеет покуситься на него и на его стаю. В гневе она была страшнее Анук-Ите, и Лиам сомневался, что преувеличивал.

Дверь открылась неожиданно. Лиам даже не понял, что шум был от шагов Мелиссы, а не от крови, пульсирующей у него в голове от волнения.

— Лиам? — удивилась она, оглядывая бету её сына.

— Здравствуйте, миссис МакКолл, — выдавил Лиам вместе со смущённой, неуверенной улыбкой, неловкой и потерянной, дающей понять, что это то место, от которого он бы хотел держаться как можно дальше, и едва удерживал себя от побега.

— Ты поздно, — протянула Мелисса, обрывая зевок. — Что-то случилось?

После озвучивания этой мысли вслух, она встрепенулась. Только по этой причине он мог оказаться здесь так поздно. Видимых повреждений не было, но это не значит, что в городе не появилось очередное сверхъестественное опасное существо или вернулось старое, ведь всем известно, что в Бейкон Хиллз ничто не умирает раз и навсегда.

— Нет, нет, миссис МакКолл! — выкрикнул Лиам. — Всё в порядке! Все живы! Наверное… Я не это имел в виду! — Он замахал руками, составляя достойную конкуренцию ветряной мельнице. — Просто каждый день кто-то умирает, так что… Не смотрите на меня так, миссис МакКолл.

— На город ничего сверхъестественного не напало? — уточнила она, скрестив руки на груди.

— Нет? — потеряно оглядываясь, будто сбежать — это всё ещё хорошая идея, протянул Лиам.

— Я не на работе и ты не принёс мне ужин?

— Нет.

— Тогда почему ты здесь, Лиам? Не подумай, что я не рада тебя видеть, но…

— Сегодня ваш день рождения, и поэтому я здесь! — выпалил Лиам, радуясь, что отчаянный румянец на его щеках сложно разглядеть с человеческим зрением. Если бы Тео его сейчас увидел, он бы смеялся над ним до конца своей жизни, и тогда бы её конец наступил гораздо раньше, потому что Лиам бы использовал суперклей, чтобы починить меч Киры. — С днём рождения!

Лиам протянул ей пакет, в котором была коробка с тортом. Пакет был подарочным, цветастым, что было неважно видно в льющемся из-за спины свете. Впечатление подарок производил не совсем то, которого добивался Лиам, когда соглашался со Скоттом и мамой, что торт — это отличная идея, тем более домашний торт, в приготовлении которого участвовал сам Лиам под руководством матери, не без помощи Тео и Скотта на расстоянии видео-звонка.

Мелисса неловко взяла протянутый ей пакет, заглянула в него и подарила Лиаму самую счастливую и мирную улыбку, которую он впервые видел у неё.

— Спасибо, — мягко поблагодарила она. — Зайдёшь на чай?

— С удовольствием.

Мороженое осталось лежать на диване, медленно тая в своей пластиковой коробке, позабытое Мелиссой, которая была занята тем, что нужно было поставить чайник, разрезать торт на дольки и накрыть поздний праздничный стол. Торт пах восхитительно, и Лиам радовался, что мама не позволила ему его испортить, хоть он и пытался, раздражаясь из-за каждой мелочи, сопутствующей процессу приготовления подарка. Неяркое освещение кухни и темнота за окнами создавали атмосферу уютного семейного вечера. Если забыть, что из семьи и стаи никого, кроме них, больше не было в доме, то всё было очень даже неплохо. Торт был разложен на тарелки на двоих, чай разлит по двум кружкам. Они праздновали здесь одни, и тишина дома им потворствовала.

Мелисса завела лёгкую беседу, расспрашивая Лиама о школе, как нормальная милая мама его друга без всего сверхъестественного подтекста, рассказывала смешные истории из детства Скотта и Стайлза, чем вызывала у Лиама громкий и долгий смех, не обошлось и без историй с работы, в которых иногда упоминался и отчим Лиама, которого Мелисса бесконечно уважала. Они не вспоминали ничего сверхъестественного, и вечер даже казался нормальным.

Они переместились в комнату, когда Мелисса вспомнила про оставленное мороженое. Совсем растаять оно не успело, только стало более жидким и тёплым, не теряя своего клубничного вкуса. С кухни была принесена вторая ложка, и они разделили мороженое на двоих. По ТВ шла какая-то мелодрама, слезливая и дешёвая, идеально подходящая для этого часа и этого вечера.

Когда мороженое закончилось и коробка от него вместе с двумя ложками была отнесена на кухню, они вернулись в комнату. Мелодрама вскоре подошла к концу. После финальной сцены экран погас, выключенный за ненадобностью. Комната погрузилась в тишину.

— Я скучаю по Скотту, — прозвучал надломленный голос Мелиссы.

Они сидели на диване довольно близко друг к другу, поэтому Лиам ненавязчиво обнял её за плечи, даря некий успокаивающий контакт, пытаясь оказать ей поддержку и говоря через тепло своей руки, что он тоже скучает.

— Мы созваниваемся каждый день. Он отправляет фотографии и даже иногда видео. Не обходится и без сеансов видео-связи. Но я всё равно скучаю, — призналась в своей слабости эта по-настоящему сильная женщина. — Большую часть дня я занята работой и у меня нет времени на мысли, что мой мальчик вырос и уехал учиться в колледж. Конечно, он вырос, когда с ним случились все эти сверхъестественные неприятности, но он всё равно оставался моим маленьким мальчиком. Теперь он вырос окончательно и начал взрослую и самостоятельную жизнь. Он не ждёт меня дома, не целует в щёку, не дарит ласковую улыбку по утрам, не приносит обед или ужин в больницу, спасая меня от голода. Я не могу больше пойти на очередную его игру в лакросс и меня даже не вызовут в школу. Не то, чтобы я любила, когда меня вызывали в школу, но и по этому я скучаю, — прошептала Мелисса, не двигаясь и смотря куда-то перед собой, будто смотря в прошлое. — Он уехал всего месяц назад, но я чувствую его отсутствие так остро, будто его, как частичку, вырвали у меня из груди. И сегодня, в свой день рождения, я праздную одна, без него. Скотт позвонил мне утром и поздравил, подарил свой подарок, заставив меня поискать в его комнате. Но это совсем не то же самое. Не такое, когда он был здесь. Ты не подумай, Лиам, я рада, что ты сейчас здесь, со мной, принёс подарок и празднуешь, но ты — не он.

Она замолчала, и её тело будто потяжелело, упав наполовину на диван и наполовину на Лиама, в его неуверенные объятия. Они ей были нужны. И Лиам оказался единственным во всей округе, кто мог их ей подарить.

— Я тоже скучаю, — тихо признался Лиам. Слова были ломкими, пугающе честными и разрушающими что-то внутри. — Скоро будет моё первое полнолуние, когда Скотт так далеко. Мне страшно. Ваш сын, миссис МакКолл, умеет внушать такую колоссальную уверенность в себе и утешать так, что становится легче. Он удивительный. Он мой кумир. Я восхищаюсь им.

Хорошо, что Тео не способен сейчас его услышать.

Это были искренние слова, от всего сердца. Те слова, которые следовало сказать Скотту лично и уже довольно давно. Его статус истинного альфы неоспорим и честно заслужен. Он подтвердил его множество раз, многим из них Лиам стал свидетелем. Это не может не восхищать. Но говорил ли Лиам об этом Скотту? И знает ли он, что Лиам ровняется на него?

При следующей встрече, обещает себе Лиам, обязательно ему об этом скажу.

— Моему сыну повезло с друзьями, — с улыбкой мягко-мягко прошептала Мелисса, крепче обнимая Лиама.

Лиам смотрел куда угодно, изучал ковёр — очень красивый ковёр! — только не на Мелиссу, на её напряжённые плечи и тёмные мешки под глазами, которые были ненамного светлее тех, что были у Тео. Может, она тоже страдала от кошмаров? С ней случилось много всего того, что могло заставить бояться ночи и того, что она несёт с собой или скрывает.

— Но я боюсь, — доверчиво сказал Лиам. — Боюсь, что что-нибудь случится. Я не Скотт, я не смогу всех защитить, — с горечью произнёс он.

Теперь уже Мелисса крепко стиснула его в объятиях, притягивая к себе.

— Пусть Скотт и истинный альфа, но даже у него не получилось спасти всех. Это сложно. Ох, милый, я так хорошо тебя понимаю. Ни у кого не получилось спасти всех. Можешь спросить у своего отца. У медиков часто есть своё личное кладбище. И это ужасно, что и у вас, таких юных, тоже оно есть.

— Я не хочу больше никого потерять.

Порой в кошмарах к нему приходили Бретт и Лори, кричали, требовали ответа, почему он их не спас, почему он ими пожертвовал, и пытались забрать его с собой. Он почти перестал им сопротивляться. Почти позволил им себя забрать.

Он боялся потерять Мейсона и Кори. Любого члена своей стаи. С их жизнью легко потерять кого-то. Любая сверхъестественная тварь — и одного из них больше нет.

Их никто не защитит. Не спасёт.

Он боялся потерять Тео, которому только-только начал доверять, которого начал понимать и принимать, кому позволил подобраться к себе так близко, почти под кожу. Потерять, даже толком не обретя.

— Мы больше никого не потеряем, — прошептала обещание Мелисса, с материнской любовью гладя его по волосам. — Больше никто не отберёт у нас тех, кого мы любим. Никто и никогда. Мы этого не позволим сами.

Ни Монро и её шестёрки, ни сверхъестественные твари, ничто.

И Лиам был готов на всё, чтобы так оно и было.

☆☆☆☆☆

Нет, он не собирался следить. Так получилось. Да! Вселенная сама его подтолкнула к слежке. Он просто возвращался домой, а в следующий момент уже крался по лесу, стараясь ступать так тихо, чтобы даже самый лучший волчий слух не уловил его движений. Ветки хрустели под его подошвами, грязь, намоченная первым таявшим снегом, была скользкой и всё грозилась, что на ней поскользнутся. Как бы он ни любил лес, это явно было не взаимно.

Сегодня была годовщина со дня смерти Тары. Лиам знал об этом, потому что шериф предоставил ему копию досье на Тео Рэйкена, когда узнал, где тот теперь живёт. Без продолжительной и довольно убедительной лекции от одного из Стилински не обошлось. Позднее позвонил и Стайлз, чуть ли не слово в слово повторяя нотацию отца, высказав всё, что думает о доверии к химерам, которые уже один раз убили альфу и почти разрушили стаю. Но дальнейшего обсуждения удалось избежать, потому что Лиам с ловкостью, которой он от себя не ожидал, переключил мозг Стайлза, подняв тему «языка бровей». Ему определённо повезло, что длительный звонок из Вашингтона был оплачен не за его счёт.

Это был не самый холодный день. И самую холодную ночь не обещали сегодня. Ничто не напоминало о том дне, когда Тео навсегда перестал быть ребёнком. И тем доверчивым мальчиком, которого убедили, что его сестра готова отдать ему своё сердце. Но сам воздух был пропитан той горечью, той виной за событие, которое произошло почти десять лет назад. Этот день был сегодня. Скорбный день.

В руках Тео виднелся скромный букет из белых лилий. Он был стиснут так крепко, что стебли ломались под ладонями химеры. Когда-то красивый, с любовью собранный букет, сейчас был тенью самого себя, как и тот, кто держал его.

Лиам замер за деревом недалеко от моста. Ему никак не удаётся избавиться от чувства дежа-вю и рядом всё мерещится голос Стайлза, который никогда не умел вести себя тихо, даже во время слежки или засады. Но сейчас Лиам здесь один, и он уже жалеет об этом. Не стоило ему идти вслед за Тео, не в такой день, когда ему больше нужно побыть одному, чем в компании друга, который хочет его поддержать. Однако Лиам, вопреки даже порывам сбежать, всё ещё стоит здесь, смотрит, как Тео бросает цветы в воду, и чувствует, как вместе с падением этого букета, что-то падает внутри него. Оглушающе громко. Пугающе. И разрушается также, как и тогда, когда он потерял Бретта и Лори.

В воздухе пахнет солью, и Лиам не уверен, что это не от него.

Тео стоит на мосту и сжимает хлипкие перила. Лиам, больше не скрываясь, идёт к нему. Его давно почувствовали, просто позволили снова разделить этот трагичный момент. Так легче. Так не настолько больно. По крайней мере, Тео хочется в это верить.

— Я был идиотом, — шепчет Тео, с ненавистью смотря на своё отражение в реке.

— Это не так, — пытается его утешить Лиам. — Просто наивным парнем, которого обманули Доктора.

— Я должен был понять, что они манипулируют мной. Используют. И я был не лучше их.

Лиам никогда не спрашивал, что случилось в тот день. Стайлз, когда читал лекцию предостережение, пытался ему рассказать эту историю, но Лиам ему не позволил. Он решил, что, когда Тео будет в достаточной степени ему доверять, расскажет сам. Или не расскажет никогда. Ему тяжело вспоминать об этом. Особенно, когда сами события преследуют его во снах каждую ночь, не позволяя забыть о содеянном.

— Ты был ребёнком, — продолжает Лиам. Его рука подрагивает в воздухе, не касаясь плеча Тео, но находясь рядом с ним. — И не ты убил её.

Тео напрягается всем телом. Перила под его руками трещат и всё же ломаются. Обломки падают в воду вслед за поминальным букетом. Взгляд у него обжигающе холодный, когда он поворачивается к Лиаму.

— А если бы её убил я, что бы ты сказал, волчонок? Ты с вашими свято чтимыми заповедями о сохранении невинных жизней, которые так проповедует Скотт.

— Что? Причём здесь Скотт? — хмурится Лиам. — И уж не знаю, что бы сказал тебе Скотт, но я скажу, что ты уже не тот человек, который мог убить свою сестру. У тебя есть сердце, — Лиам кладёт ладонь на грудь Тео, прямо над сердцем, бьющимся заполошно, — сострадание и сочувствие. Тебе не всё равно. Ты не наслаждаешься чужими страданиями. И ты никогда не был тем человеком, который может убить свою сестру.

— Ты ошибаешься, волчонок, — с горечью говорит Тео, сбрасывая ладонь Лиама. — Я смотрел, как она замерзала в этой реке, и ничего не сделал. Она звала меня. Просила помочь. Но я… Они сказали, что так надо, что только так смогут забрать её сердце. Они вырезали его, пока она была ещё жива. И отдали его мне. Оно бьётся в моей груди. Делает меня тем, кем я являюсь. Но теперь она приходит за ним и вырывает своё сердце из моей груди снова и снова. И так каждую ночь. Иногда я жалею, что ты вытащил меня из ада, потому что ад остался со мной.

Лиам был готов врезать ему, не жалея сил, но сдержался, погасив неуместный порыв. Это мало чем могло помочь. Тео так прекрасно научился уничтожать самого себя, позволять неуёмному чувству вины поглощать себя, что удар только подтвердит его восприятие себя как монстра.

— А я не жалею! — выкрикивает Лиам и обнимает Тео, крепко, до хруста, прижимая его к себе. — Уж точно не о твоём спасении. И повторю это столько раз, сколько потребуется, чтобы ты наконец-то поверил, что заслуживаешь спасения!

Холодный ветер, дующий с реки, касается его рук и спины своими ледяными порывами. Ладони, лёгшие ему на лопатки, кажутся неправдоподобно горячими, способными согреть всё: и душу, и сердце. В коконе из этих объятий становится тепло. Так тепло, как не было никогда в жизни.

Тео закрывает глаза, судорожно вздыхает и крепко обнимает в ответ.

Букет из белых лилий уносит течение.

☆☆☆☆☆

Лиам ощущает тяжесть на своём правом плече в тот момент, когда на телеэкране Братство выходит через Восточные врата Мории. Тяжесть никуда не исчезает даже во время трогательной сцены. Это становится настолько издевательски приторным, что сразу становится ясно, что Тео просто мстит ему за то, что уговорил его посмотреть вместе с родителями первую часть "Властелина колец", который Тео упорно называет «Властелином украшений» не иначе, чтобы позлить Лиама.

Сегодня был традиционный ежемесячный вечер кино, когда у Дэвида не было ночной смены и не предполагалось вызова, а Дженнифер не сильно устала на работе и могла посвятить вечер семье. Когда они выбирали фильм, Лиам вспомнил о давнем разговоре с Тео, который упомянул, что ему не посчастливилось посмотреть "Властелина колец" и «всю эту задротскую муть». Исправить этот недочёт и познакомить химеру с шедевром Питера Джексона было решено единогласно.

Они расположились на диване, благо его размер позволял. Дженнифер в объятьях Дэвида с одного бока и Лиам с Тео с другого. Химера довольно близко прижался к Лиаму, соприкасаясь с ним бедром и рукой, это было им обоим не в новинку, но почему-то казалось слегка смущающим в компании родителей, но Лиам убеждал сам себя, что в этом была необходимость, диван всё же не настолько безразмерный, вот только между Тео и Дженнифер мог спокойно поместиться ещё один человек. Лиам закрывал на это глаза, пока ощущал успокаивающее тепло химеры и его запах рядом с собой. Сейчас, когда до полнолуния оставались считанные дни, только это заставляло Лиама брать под контроль свою звериную часть.

Он не собирается поддаваться на провокацию, которую Тео явно устроил из мести, но любопытство оказывается сильнее. На его плече покоится голова химеры. Его глаза закрыты. Он спит. Лиам останавливает себя от порыва дернуться, когда понимает, что Тео не притворяется. Он действительно заснул.

На экране лесные эльфы ведут отважный отряд к Галадриэль, но Лиаму уже не до приключений в Средиземье.

Лицо спящего Тео спокойно. Его не искажает наглая ухмылка или самодовольная усмешка. Оно никогда не бывает таким умиротворённым, пока Тео бодрствует. Крылья носа едва колышутся. Его дыхание ровное и глубокое. Он плотнее во сне прижался к руке Лиама, то ли в поисках тепла, то ли ведомый знакомым запахом — они настолько часто меняются одеждой, что уже вся она пропиталась смесью их ароматов.

Сейчас Тео выглядит даже милым и беззащитным, таким, каким Лиаму ещё не доводилось его видеть. Этот момент — откровение. Как будто огромный дикий зверь внезапно стал ручным и воспылал доверием к нему. Уснул на его руке.

Идея запечатлеть мгновение по началу кажется невероятно удачной. Лиам старается вынуть телефон из кармана домашних джинсов настолько осторожно, чтобы лишним движением не разбудить Тео, чей сон, как он прекрасно знает, чуток. Пара нажатий на сенсорный экран и вот Лиам уже выбирает более удачный кадр для милого селфи. Его родители, увлечённые разговором Фродо с Галадриэль, совсем не обращают внимания на его действия.

Кадр получается идеальным. Умиротворённое лицо Тео крупным планом и уголок кривой усмешки Лиама сбоку — его лицо большей частью не вошло, но это и не важно. Это их лучшая фотография. Первая. И Лиам лелеет надежду, что далеко не последняя.

Лиам понимает, что перешёл некоторую границу только тогда, когда приходят комментарии Мейсона и Кори к селфи, скинутому в общий чат. Кори отправил с десяток сердечек и смайлов с глазами-сердечками, употрябляя тысячу и один синоним к слову «милый» в своей сотне сообщений. Мейсон же потребовал немедленно объяснить, почему о том, что они начали встречаться, он узнаёт в такой форме. Лекцию, расписывающую почему опасно доверять химере, он пролистывает не читая. Он уже несколько раз успел пожалеть, что поделился с ними этой фотографией.

Болезненный стон заставляет его напрячься всем телом. Неожиданно пальцы Тео крепко стискивают рукав его поношенной кофты, ткани везёт, что химера не выпустил своих когтей. Дыхание становится частым и поверхностным. От былого спокойствия на лице не остаётся и следа. Губы Тео шевелятся, беззвучно произнося одно и то же слово. А точнее имя. Тара. Она снова пришла за своим сердцем.

Ладонь левой руки мягко опускается на вздымающуюся грудь, поверх заполошно бьющегося сердца. Лиам наклоняется ближе к Тео и шепчет, надеясь, что сможет проникнуть словами прямо в сон: «Это твоё сердце, Тео. Тара не заберёт его у тебя. Я обещаю». Он едва касается губами волос на макушке, так и не решаясь оставить успокаивающего поцелуя.

Лиаму хочется крепче прижать Тео к себе, закутать в свои объятия и больше не позволять миру причинять ему боль. Спасти от всего того кошмара, который он натворил и пережил. Но единственное, что он может, это шептать обещания и дарить столько тепла, сколько у него есть. Подарить дом, в котором он сможет чувствовать себя в безопасности. 

На своём месте. 

Нужным. 

Правильно. 

И Лиам готов сделать для этого всё.

Его мама бросает обеспокоенный взгляд. Лиам пытается ей объяснить, что всё под контролем, он справится с чужими ночными кошмарами, вот только она ему мало верит. Дженнифер может сделать что угодно, лишь бы помочь Тео в его одинокой борьбе. И ей претит мысль, что единственное, что ей остаётся, так это просто быть в стороне.

Фильм заканчивается. Лиам нерешительно будит Тео, который спросонья выглядит ещё более милым, чем во сне. Попытка пригладить растрепанные волосы почти смешна. Когда он понимает, в каком положении заснул на середине фильма, смущается и ждёт саркастичных или обиженных комментариев от Лиама, но получает только свежесваренное какао. Они пьют его в тишине на тёмной кухне. Впервые после смерти Тары Тео чувствует себя дома.

☆☆☆☆☆

— Я только начал тебе доверять, несмотря на то, что ты однажды убил моего альфу! — кричит Лиам, сверкая янтарными глазами.

— Может, тебе стоило послушаться Скотта и не доверять мне, волчонок? Я же плохая злая химера! Предательства и убийства — это ведь всё, что я умею, да? — с запалом выкрикивает Тео в ответ.

Лиам замирает и шокировано смотрит на него. Даже его глаза гаснут и становятся нормальными, человеческими.

— Я не говорил этого. Я думал, мы стали близки… — Лиам запинается, опускает взгляд, неуверенно закусывает губу, — стали друзьями, — поправляет он себя и находит в себе силы взглянуть на Тео.

Его встречает яростный взгляд холодных золотых глаз.

— Мы никогда не были и никогда не сможем стать друзьями.

— И почему тебе всегда надо быть таким мудаком?!

Лиам вылетел из комнаты и громко хлопнул дверью, которая только чудом не слетела с петель, но покрылась мелкой сеткой трещин. Дженнифер поинтересовалась, всё ли у него в порядке, пока Лиам надевал кроссовки. Он ответил ей что-то совершенно нечленораздельное и выбежал из дома.

Тео отключает приставку, возвращает джойстики на их место — убирать их после игр стало его негласной обязанностью. Замирает перед чёрным экраном, который будто с неодобрением смотрит на него в ответ. Губы не растягиваются в холодную усмешку даже для безжизненной техники, чтобы доказать ей и себе, что ему всё равно на слова Лиама. Верить в это не получается.

Приглушённые ковром шаги Дженнифер он слышит ещё на лестнице, и к её приходу в комнату он готов.

— Тео, что у вас случилось?

— Это просто полнолуние, Дженнифер, здесь не о чем беспокоиться.

Он ни за что бы не смог её сейчас обмануть.

— Остынет и вернётся.

Но Тео и сам не верит в то, что говорит.

Они и раньше ссорились. У них что не день, то ссора. Пустяки, мелочи, брошенные в порыве чувств слова, такие, которыми можно побольнее задеть за живое. Обоюдное припоминание прошлого. Но как они ссорились, так и мирились. Тео просто к этому относится, считая неотделимой частью их взаимоотношений. Но в этот раз почему-то всё иначе.

Лиам часто уходил от ссор, хлопнув дверью. Но это первый раз, когда Тео хочет его догнать и извиниться. Особенно сейчас, в полнолуние, когда оборотень может на эмоциях причинить боль себе или случайным людям.

— Ссоры и споры не несут истины, — говорит Дженнифер успокаивающим тоном. — Они только разрушают отношения. Но ты не хочешь разрушать их.

Тео беспомощно смотрит на Дженнифер. Она мягко берёт его за предплечье и тянет к кровати сына, вынуждая химеру сесть, и сама садится рядом.

— Что мне теперь делать? — тихо спрашивает Тео.

Беспокойство об одном маленьком волчонке снедает его изнутри. Нужно что-то делать. Он не сможет сидеть на месте, вглядываться в строчки книг, прочитывая одно и то же предложение снова и снова, как он делал раньше. Не сможет себя снова убедить, что ему всё равно.

— Найти его и извиниться, — мягко советует Дженнифер. — Если ты действительно этого хочешь. Или прекратить портить жизнь моему сыну! — её голос настолько разительно меняется, что Тео в неверии поднимает голову и поворачивается к ней.

Её улыбка опасна, почти смертельна. С таким настроем она не побоится использовать весь набор ножей, защищая своего сына.

— Я найду его и извинюсь. Спасибо, Дженнифер.

Она уверенно заключает его в объятия, утешительно поглаживая по лопаткам.

— Он доверяет тебе, Тео. Что бы он ни говорил, но это так. И в глубине души ты тоже это знаешь.

— Я боюсь его потерять, — шепчет Тео, утыкаясь носом в её тёмные волосы и крепче её обнимая.

— Ты его не потеряешь, — говорит-обещает Дженнифер и целует Тео в лоб, отстранившись. — Ты этого не допустишь.

Выступившие на глазах слёзы Тео отрицает, но Дженнифер с мягкой улыбкой утирает их подушечками пальцев. Теперь она точно знает, что её сын в надёжных руках.

☆☆☆☆☆

— Он не у вас, — заключает Тео, сразу после приветственного слова Мейсона.

— Что? Лиам? Нет, он не приходил. Что-то случилось?

— Всё в порядке, — поспешно говорит Тео и хочет уже отключиться, но Мейсон этого не допускает всего одной фразой.

— Вы опять поссорились, он сбежал и ты его ищешь. Я не ожидал от тебя этого. Последнее точно. Из-за чего на этот раз?

— Это тебя не касается, — холодно отрезает Тео, но под строгим взглядом Дженнифер старается смягчиться. — Завтра полнолуние.

Мейсон должен понять, что он имеет ввиду. Он умный парень, и Тео не отрицает этого, несмотря на их взаимоотношения.

— Если он что-то сделает кому-то невинному из-за того, что ты его разозлил, я склею меч Киры и отправлю тебе обратно в ад.

— Я сам это сделаю, — неожиданно произносит Тео и понимает, что так оно и есть.

Он не сможет жить, понимая, что стал причиной изменения цвета глаз Лиама.

— Держи нас в курсе. Мы с Кори тоже попробуем его найти. Через десять минут будем у вас дома.

— Мейсон, — неуверенно начинает Тео, — спасибо.

— Это ради Лиама.

— За это я и благодарю.

Он завершает вызов, не дожидаясь ответа от Мейсона.

Первый вариант, куда могла пойти разозлённая бета, оказался ошибочным. Дженнифер, позвонившая Дэвиду, убедилась, что и в больницу Лиам не приходил. Второй вариант тоже тупик. Мелисса МакКолл сегодня в ночной смене, значит он и не у неё. Звонок Дитону, кроме беспокойства друиду в отставке, тоже ничего не принёс. У Тео стремительно сокращались варианты мест, где может быть Лиам.

— Может, тебе стоит позвонить Скотту? — спрашивает Дженнифер.

Она плохо разбирается во всём этом сверхъестественном, но знает, что её сын в стае этого парня. А это является чем-то значимым в их кругах. Сейчас ей начинает казаться, что она должна была лучше во всём этом разобраться ради собственного сына и его благополучия, позабыв про свой страх и неверие. И Дженнифер обещает себе, что сделает это, когда они найдут сына. Она вытрясет из Лиама и Тео всё, что важно в их сверхъестественном мире.

— Нет. Я не смогу позвонить ему и сказать, что, возможно, из-за меня его бета что-то натворит. Тогда он точно вернётся, чтобы исправить свою ошибку и избавиться от меня окончательно.

Дженнифер смотрит на него с опаской. Таким ей ещё Тео видеть не приходилось.

Он оглядывается на дверь, на окно, проскальзывает взглядом по комнате, находит на кровати телефон Лиама, берёт его и убирает в карман джинсов.

— Я попробую уловить его запах на улице и отследить так. Если у меня не получится… Пожалуйста, Дженнифер, позвоните Натали Мартин, может, Лиам отправился в школу.

— Мы найдём его, Тео. Всё будет хорошо.

Он кивает, неуверенно ей улыбается и покидает комнату.

На улице ни души. Его пикап привычно припаркован напротив, у пожилой соседки, для которой он иногда вместе с Лиамом привозит продукты из ближайшего супермаркета. Свет в её окнах не горит. Как и у четы Джексонов.

Лёгкий шлейф привычного запаха ведёт его направо — в той стороне заповедник. Тео проходит буквально два дома, когда запах обрывается, перекрытый совершенно иным ароматом.

Первое, что бросается в глаза, это кровь на подъездной дорожке дома Стивенсонов. Сегодня они оба дежурят в ночную смену с Дэвидом, он отзывался о них, как об отличных коллегах. Которым утром придётся оттирать камни от свежей крови.

Кровь не Лиама. Она принадлежит кому-то другому. Кому-то кто…

Запах оборотня перекрывает аконит. Тео теперь чувствует только его. И порох. На дорожке также валяется немного пепла рябины, но барьер был разрушен ботинком, почти полностью стёрт.

Охотник в Бейкон Хиллз.

Тео набирает номер из списка контактов Лиама. Звонит с его телефона. Берут трубку после второго губка.

— Это Тео, шериф, — обращается он к Стилински-старшему после его приветственных слов, обращённых к предполагаемому звонившему. — В городе объявился охотник. Вероятнее всего он похитил Лиама. Мне срочно нужно видео с камеры на улице…

☆☆☆☆☆

Перриш отправил ему парочку видео-файлов по почте. Тео просмотрел их быстро. Найти нужный момент было не сложнее, чем угнать джип. Пока он это делал, к дому Данбаров подъехали буквально все, кого Тео в этом городе знал. Мейсон и Кори, Дерек, которому об охотнике сообщил Шериф, Арджент и даже…

— Ну, а он-то что здесь делает?

Нолан вздрагивает, но стойко выдерживает холодный взгляд Тео.

— Он мой ученик, — сообщает Арджент.

— Не теряешь надежды научиться убивать таких, как мы?

— Нет, — слегка дрожащим голосом отвечает Нолан. — Я хочу научиться защищать невинных сверхъестественных существ от охотников как Монро.

Тео смиряет его взглядом «Меня ты не проведёшь», но оставляет в покое. Нолан наконец-то полноценно выдыхает.

Странно видеть всех этих людей (и не только) здесь, в одном месте, тех, кто откликнулся на призыв о помощи. Они все здесь ради Лиама. С друзьями ему определённо повезло.

— В городе появился охотник, — начинает Тео, запуская на ноутбуке Лиама видео-файл, скинутый Перришем. — И этот самоубийца похитил Лиама.

— Включи видео по новой и останови на 36 секунде, — просит внимательно вглядывавшийся в экран Нолан.

Мейсон подходит к ноутбуку и запускает видео с 28 секунды. Все внимательно вглядываются в экран.

— Вот! Останови, — просит Нолан. Его лицо освещается улыбкой. — Видите? Это Патрик. Он был одним из последних, кто присоединился к Монро. Фанатик. Когда его приняли, он не уставал пересказывать историю, как он убил напавшего на него оборотня.

— Что ещё ты о нём знаешь? Любая мелочь!

Нолан бегает взглядом по собравшимся. Судорожно сжимает и разжимает кулак. Пытается вспомнить.

— Он сбежал с ещё двумя охотниками перед нападением на больницу.

— Он предал Монро? — Нолан кивает. — Видимо, решил искупить свои грехи и приползти к ней с подношением. — Тео поворачивается обратно к экрану и вглядывается в тёмное изображение улицы. — Его дружков не видно. И у него нет машины, только этот старый байк. Далеко он уехать не мог. И что бы не вколол Лиаму, действие препарата быстро закончится, даже если учитывать ослабление с помощью аконита. Да и удержать разъярённого оборотня за день до полнолуния… В одиночку будет тяжеловато. Он будет ждать своих дружков с машиной. Не позволим ему получить подкрепление. Арджент, вы с Ноланом и Шерифом и со всеми полицейскими будете дежурить на всех въездах в Бейкон   
Хиллз. Осматривайте все машины. Мейсон, останешься здесь и будешь координировать все наши передвижения. Кори, тоже останься здесь. Поможешь Мейсону. А мы с Дереком обыщем заповедник. Ещё позвоните Перришу, попросите его опросить жителей ближайших отсюда и до заповедника жителей, может, они что-то слышали или видели. Обо всём сообщайте мне. — Он оглядывается на замершую в дверях миссис Гейер и старается ей ободряюще улыбнуться, получается натянуто и очень устало. — Я найду и спасу вашего сына, Дженнифер. Я вам это обещаю.

☆☆☆☆☆

Он пытался вырваться. Снова и снова. Дёргал цепи, которыми был скован и прикован к дереву. Рычал, надеясь, что кто-нибудь услышит. Пытался выпустить когти, но силы из-за раны и аконита становилось всё меньше и меньше с каждым движением. Вокруг него был насыпан круг из пепла рябины, заключивший его в клетку.

Охотник, который заманил его в ловушку, ходил рядом, вытянув руку с телефоном, и пытался поймать связь. Его напарники не раньше, чем через пару часов доберутся до Бейкон Хиллз на машине. Тогда ему больше не придётся тащиться на байке. Надежда, что к нему на помощь кто-нибудь придёт, почти истлела. Лиам хотел, чтобы Тео его спас. Снова. Но химера явно его не искал. В прошлый раз, когда они ссорились, Тео ничего не делал, почему в этот раз должно быть что-то иначе. Они столько всего друг другу наговорили, что Тео и не захочет его видеть, не то что спасать.

— Чёртов лес! — выругался охотник, вглядываясь в пустоту на месте делений связи. — Хватит вырываться или я тебя пристрелю.

— А я думал, что нужен живым! — прорычал Лиам.

Сейчас из-за аконита его реакция заторможена. Он не успел увидеть пулю, которая влетела ему в бок, рядом с ножевой раной. Боль пронзила всё его ослабленное тело. Она была буквально ослепительной.

Лиам заскулил, как брошенный под дождём пёс, надрывно и жалко.

— Заткнись или я заткну тебя кляпом! — закричал охотник, потрясая своим пистолетом. — Мне живым ты не нужен. Ты нужен Монро. Я доставлю тебя ей, а дальше она сама решит, что из тебя сделать— ковёр в гостиную или чучело. Из тебя и всей твоей стаи!

— Она их не получит!

— Наивный! — выплюнул охотник. — Твоя стая прибежит за тобой, как миленькая. Вместе с твоим альфой. Конечно, когда хватятся. Отличный получится подарок — несколько оборотней и банши. И больше вы никогда не помешаете Монро. Мы истребим вас всех!

В тусклом свете почти полной луны шрам, рассекающий бровь фанатичного охотника, кажется зловещим предзнаменованием.

Это конец его глазу бури. Охотники вновь вторглись в его жизнь и, кажется, в этот раз разрушили. Никто не знает, где он. Его никто не спасёт чудесным образом. А если и попытаются потом, то их заманят в ловко выставленную ловушку. И это всё произойдёт из-за его неумения подавлять гнев. Все его друзья могут умереть. И в этом будет только его вина.

Лиам никогда не хотел, чтобы кто-то подвергался опасности из-за него. Но теперь вся его стая, все его друзья в смертельной опасности. А он ничего не может сделать, кроме как пытаться не позволить себе умереть здесь и сейчас.

Не стоило пытаться оказать помощь неожиданно упавшему посреди тротуара мужчине. Осмотреть царапину от встречи его ноги с асфальтом. Пытаться помочь ему встать. Потерять бдительность и получить несколько ран от пропитанного аконитом ножа.

Помогать людям в лучших традициях Скотта. Что ж, он хороший бета.

Лиам замечает какое-то движение справа от себя, в кустах. Какой-то быстродвижущейся тёмный силуэт. Не сложно убедить себя, что это иллюзия, происки затуманенного аконитом подсознания.

А потом Лиам видит блеснувшие золотым глаза. И весь остальной мир буквально перестаёт существовать.

☆☆☆☆☆

Они оставили вещи в пикапе, припаркованном на окраине заповедника. Перед этим шериф позвонил и сообщил, что двух охотников, пытавшихся въехать в город с незаконно приобретённым оружием, удалось арестовать без жертв. Теперь оставалось найти только главного охотника.

Телефон Тео тоже оставляет в машине, убрав его в карман джинсов. Он сообщил Мейсону, который должен был передать остальным, что они с Дереком нашли байк похитителя и теперь дело оставалось за малым — выследить по характерному запаху аконита охотника и его добычу.

Брошенный в кустах байк даёт им немного информации: у Лиама несколько ножевых ран, он отравлен аконитом, но не сдаётся и даже пытается вырваться сам, о чём позволяют судить глубокие царапины от когтей. Его похититель силён, раз способен переносить на себе разгневанного оборотня. Байк выглядит весьма повреждённым, завести его больше не получится, и он чудом не стал грудой металла после встречи с любым местным деревом. Остановка у них на окраине заповедника точно была незапланированная.

Они обращаются в волков и следуют за запахом в самую чащу леса. Холодная земля, припорошенная первым снегом, мягко ощущается под лапами. Лес объят тишиной, из-за появившейся в нём угрозы. Не слышно никаких ночных охотников. Только дыхание Дерека рядом, крупного волка, устрашающе смотрящего в темноту топазами. Эта прогулка была бы лучшей, если бы они сейчас не охотились на охотника.

Ночь и ветви кустарников скрывают их тёмные шкуры от невнимательного взгляда охотника. Он дилетант, которому однажды повезло не стать растерзанным. Шрамы на лице и руках ещё не делают его опасным профессионалом, которым он себя мнит. Тео готов ему напомнить, кто здесь на самом деле хищник.

Когда он видит Лиама с ранами, которые из-за аконита не могут затянуться, истекающего кровью, ослабевшего, едва дышащего, у него сжимается сердце. Перед глазами появляется река, замёрзшая и умоляющая его спасти Тара. Тогда ему было всё равно на её мольбы. Сейчас он готов на всё, чтобы спасти Лиама.

У них не было придумано плана. Тео даже не рассчитывал, что они смогут найти здесь Лиама. Поэтому действовать им придётся здесь и сейчас, в лучших традициях стаи Скотта.

Дерек медленно обходит охотника по периметру, всё ещё занятого своим телефоном и, кажется, поиском сети. Он зайдёт ему с тыла и подкрадётся, пока Тео будет его отвлекать, а потом обезвредит. Но после того, как охотник стреляет в Лиама, Тео уже не уверен, что они обойдутся без убийства. Ни одному из них не привыкать. Под золотом Тео носит заслуженные топазы.

С утробным рычанием он выходит из тени. Охотник выбрасывает телефон, выхватывает пистолет, но не успевает даже прицелиться, как огромный койот валит его на землю. Мужчина отбивается, ударяет волка в шею, заставляет его отпрыгнуть, пнув в бок. Охотник пользуется краткой заминкой койота, который дёргается, услышав стон боли Лиама, и переступает круг из пепла рябины, насыпанный вокруг дерева на небольшом расстоянии. В его руке появляется нож, смазанный аконитом. Койот рычит, скалит зубы, вышагивая по периметру барьера.

— Не можешь пройти, да, тварь? — довольный своим идеальным планом, дразнит волка охотник. — Я всё про вас знаю!

Койот отталкивается от земли передними лапами и выпрямляется в человеческий рост, сбрасывая шерсть. Охотник смотрит во все глаза, не веря тому, что видит. Ему не хватает воображения понять, что всё это реально.

— Тогда тебе не повезло, что я не оборотень, — обманчиво мягким голосом говорит Тео и переступает пепел рябины.

Охотник, не удержавшись на ногах, падает на землю, пытается отползти.

— Этого не может быть! Она говорила, что оборотни не могут пересечь пепел рябины.

— Я химера! — рычит Тео ему в лицо, хватает за грудки и выбрасывает за круг пепла.

Там на него набрасывается волк Дерек и обезвреживает точным ударом лапы. На дальнейшую судьбу охотника Тео наплевать, и он готов позволить Дереку делать с ним всё, что угодно. Даже убить. Этот охотник заслужил все кары мира, потому что причинил боль единственному существу, о котором Тео заботится, который ему важен и нужен, которого он…

— Господи, прикройся чем-нибудь, Тео! — кричит Лиам.

— Вещи остались в машине, так что потерпишь мой соблазнительный вид, пока я буду тебя спасать.

Тео пытается аккуратно сломать цепи, сковывающие Лиама. Не сразу, но они начинают поддаваться. Лиам хрипит от боли, рычит. Его глаза то загораются, то потухают и закрываются. Связавший охотника его же верёвкой Дерек присоединяется к Тео и помогает ему разрушить цепи.

— Сколько у тебя ран? — требует ответа Тео, тормоша Лиама. — Давай, ну же, говори со мной! Не смей терять сознание!

— Больно, — стонет Лиам. — Четыре или пять… Может, восемь. Он меня вырубил. Не дал посчитать. Пуля где-то под рёбрами. Очень больно.

Тео сжимает его ладонь и сосредотачивается, пытается ощутить его боль и забрать её.

Ничего не происходит.

— Давай же! — умоляюще приказывая, рычит Тео, смотря на свою руку, которая всё никак не хочет покрыться чёрными венами. — С кошкой же получилось! Пожалуйста!

— Тео, — зовёт его Дерек. — Ты должен всей душой хотеть забрать его боль.

— Я этого и хочу! Хочу его спасти, потому что…

Тео вздыхает, будто перед прыжком в ледяную воду, и целует Лиама. Тиски, сковывающие его сердце, исчезли.

Губы, всё лицо пронзила страшная боль. Чужая боль. Ему не надо этого видеть, он и так знает, что всё его лицо, шею и дальше покрывают чёрные вены, передающие всю боль. Больше боли, чем он может выдержать.

Дерек толкает его на землю, заставляя разорвать контакт.

— Ты не выдержишь всю боль. Это может убить тебя! Мёртвым ты ему не поможешь. Бери его и неси к машине. Вези в больницу. Я сообщу остальным. А этого передам шерифу. Быстрее!

— Спасибо, Дерек, — искренне благодарит Тео, прежде чем взять Лиама на руки и как можно быстрее принести к машине.

На счету каждая минута.

В этот раз Тео не позволит умереть самому близкому для него существу.

☆☆☆☆☆

Тео врывается в больницу, неся умирающего Лиама на своих руках. К ним подбегает дежурящая медсестра, осматривает раны с профессиональным хладнокровием, но даже это не помогает ей не выругаться, когда она замечает дымящиеся края раны. Она направляет их во вторую операционную и говорит, что сейчас позовёт туда доктора Гейера.

Сколько бы ещё раз Тео не пытался забрать боль, у него больше этого не получилось. Лиам был без сознания всю дорогу до больницы, он только хрипел, когда колёса пикапа попадали в ямки на дороге или его заносило на поворотах. Он больше не открывал глаз, и Тео не знал, успеют ли они.

Тео кладёт его на операционный стол. Старается, ничего ещё сильнее не повредив, разрезать футболку и снять её. Осматривает ножевые раны, рану от выстрела. И он не знает, с чего начать.

— Тео! — зовёт его Дэвид, стремительно заходя в операционную. — Что с моим сыном?

— Охотник Монро. Семь ножевых ран. Одна огнестрельная. Он бы исцелился, если бы не аконит.

— Я… никогда не сталкивался со сверхъестественными ранами. Что делать с аконитом? И пуля, я так понимаю, тоже необычная.

— Обычная, — оспаривает Тео, — но она осталась внутри, а он ослаблен аконитом.

— А что делать с этим аконитом?

— Выжигать.

Дэвид с болью и долей вины смотрит на Лиама, после чего поворачивается обратно к Тео и надевает маску профессионала.

— Тео, будешь мне ассистировать. И надо позвать Мелиссу. Мы спасём моего сына.

☆☆☆☆☆

Лиам не спешит тревожить его сон. За окном только занимается рассвет. Через неплотные шторы видно чистое голубое небо. Оно спокойно. Кажется, как будто буря миновала или они снова попали в её око. Затишье. Им стоит насладиться, пока новый шторм не разрушил хрупкий мирок.

Тео, сидевший рядом на стуле, сейчас полулежит на кровати, провалившись в сон. Его рука сжимает руку Лиама в жесте, с помощью которого оборотни способны забрать чужую боль. Перед глазами, как в дымке, появляется момент, когда Тео забрал его боль. Лиам непроизвольно краснеет, в мутных красках вспоминая, как он это сделал. Ему начинает казаться, что губы до сих пор непроизвольно горят от передаваемой боли и странного наслаждения.

— Ты уже очнулся, — обратился к нему вошедший в палату Дэвид, сейчас бывший для него доктором Гейером.

— Да-а, — промямлил Лиам, стараясь наклонить голову так, чтобы он не заметил румянец на его щеках.

— Тео говорил, что ты очнёшься примерно в это время. Он хотел дождаться, но, видимо, бессонная ночь совсем его вымотала. — Дэвид с отцовской нежностью во взгляде посмотрел на спящего Тео. — У тебя какой-то нездоровый цвет лица, Лиам. Как ты себя чувствуешь?

— Я в порядке! — немного поспешно и громко сказал Лиам, отчего Тео зашевелился, но не проснулся. Только тогда Лиам выдохнул спокойно и посмотрел на отчима. — Может, жар ещё не прошёл? Я так и не понял, что это был за аконит.

Дэвид подошёл к постели и поднёс руку к его лбу. Ладонь у него была прохладной, с едва ощутимыми мозолями на подушечках. Успокаивающий запах родного человека заполонил ноздри; сразу будто стало легче дышать. Так пахла безопасность. Так пах дом.

Долгая ночь подходила к концу.

— Тео сказал, что это был не просто аконит. Он был смешен с омелой. Мы чуть тебя не потеряли… Нам очень повезло.

— Прости, пап.

Он заставил их беспокоиться за свою жизнь. Они чуть его не потеряли. Смогли бы они жить дальше без него? Со знанием, что их сына убили за то, кем он не является — монстром. С виной на сердце, что один раз они уже отвернулись от него, и так и не смогли до конца искупить вину. Их жизнь превратилась бы в кошмар. И это было бы всё из-за него и его доброты по отношению к нуждающимся (или выглядящими нуждающимися) в помощи.

— Тебе не за что извиняться, — Дэвид приобнял его рукой, прижимая крепче к себе, стараясь сделать это аккуратно, не повредив подживающие раны. — Охотник напал на тебя, ранил так, что для обычного человека это было бы смертельно, и пытался похитить. В этом нет твоей вины. Настоящий виновный будет наказан.

— Настоящий виновный — Монро. Она и её люди ни перед чем не остановятся, чтобы истребить нас.

— Чтобы это сделать, им сначала придётся избавиться от нас, — решительно сказал Дэвид. — Больше я никому не позволю тебя ранить. Я не хочу тебя потерять, сынок.

Белый халат впитал несколько скатившихся слезинок и приглушил всхлип. Дэвид с отеческой лаской взъерошил волосы на макушке Лиама, не переставая мягко улыбаться. Несмотря ни на что — родной.

— Мама придёт утром. Я уговорил Дженни немного поспать, когда твоё состояние стало стабильно.

— Спасибо, — прошептал Лиам, не до конца доверяя своему голосу.

— Благодарить тебе надо не меня, а своего спасителя, — строго сказал Дэвид. — Я не знаю, что бы мы делали без Тео. Он нашёл тебя, спас от охотника, а потом ассистировал мне, когда мы избавлялись от яда. Он доказал мне, что из него получится отличный доктор. Тебе повезло с друзьями. Со всеми друзьями. Мейсон и Кори рвались к тебе, но я их успокоил, сказал, что твоё состояние стабильно и чтобы они приходили утром, когда ты отдохнёшь. Ещё к тебе должен будет зайти шериф. Ты будешь в состоянии дать показания против этого охотника?

Повреждённые ребра срастались под тугой повязкой, ныл простреленный бок, горело фантомным ядом тело, мелко тряслись руки, голова раскалывалась от нескольких особо сильных ударов, которые он не помнил, гнев на Монро и её шестёрок кипел внутри, подстёганный событиями ночи и завтрашним полнолунием. Но он справится с этим. Раньше справлялся. И сделает это снова. Рядом с ним есть много людей, готовых его поддержать.

Тео крепче сжимает его руку во сне.

— Да, — заверил его Лиам. — Я расскажу ему всё, что произошло, но опущу для протокола сверхъестественные детали.

Дэвид издал немного нервный смешок и попытался улыбнуться. У него тоже была долгая ночь, начавшаяся с обеспокоенного голоса Дженни в трубке, которая сообщила ему, что их сына похитил охотник. Продолжавшаяся появлением Тео с умирающим сыном на его руках, операцией, на которой ему впервые пришлось убирать яд для сверхъестественных существ. И закончившаяся парой напряжённых часов, пока он ждал, когда очнётся его сын.

— Со мной всё хорошо, пап. Ты можешь спокойно пойти отдохнуть.

— Ты прав, у меня была та ещё ночная смена. Если ты действительно себя нормально чувствуешь, то я пойду. Увидимся утром?

— Да, пап. До утра.

Дэвид ещё раз взъерошил его волосы, кивнул на прощание и вышел из палаты. В тишине были слышны только его удаляющиеся по коридору шаги, ровное дыхание и мерное гудение ламп.

Лиам откинулся на подушку, легко пошевелил пальцами, избавляясь от состояния онемения, и посмотрел на Тео.

— Я знаю, что ты не спишь. Я слышу твоё сердцебиение.

Звук на несколько мгновений стал громче, чаще. Потом затих, выровнялся. Биение стало спокойным.

Тео выпрямляется, потягивает затёкшие мышцы, поправляет растрепавшуюся причёску и одаривает Лиама самой нахальной улыбкой из всего арсенала. О событиях минувшей ночи свидетельствует только крепко сжатая ладонь, которую Тео не отпускает.

— И тебе доброе утро, волчонок.

Тео не разжимает ладонь даже после того, как Лиам выразительно смотрит на их переплетённые руки, и выглядит при этом невозмутимым, будто не сгорает в душе от смущения.

— Я хотел сказать спасибо, — тихо говорит Лиам, отвернувшись и смотря при этом на стену, главное не на химеру, а то он не сможет произнести и слова. — Я так многого тебе наговорил, а ты всё равно пришёл и спас меня. Снова.

— Я бы не оставил бету Скотта в беде.

— Не говори так. У тебя больше не получается строить из себя мудака.

Они встречаются взглядами, и Лиам почти жалеет об этом в тот же момент, но он больше не в силах отвернуться.

— Ещё вчера вечером ты считал меня мудаком.

— Я так не считаю с тех пор, как ты меня спас от Всадников.

Тео сдавливает его руку до боли.

— Я не мог тебя не спасти.

Однажды он уже не спас дорогого для себя человека и поклялся, что больше этого не повторится. Он попытается искупить свою вину хотя бы так. Докажет, что он заслуживает того, что сердце Тары бьётся в его груди.

— Жаль, что нас выбросило из глаза бури, — пытается перевести тему Лиам. — Охотники никогда не дадут нам жить спокойно. Не успокоятся, пока не истребят нас всех.

— Мы этого им не позволим, — отрезает Тео. — Ни я, ни ты, ни твоя стая.

— Наша стая, — поправляет Лиам. На неверящий взгляд Тео он поясняет. — Думаю, сегодня ты точно доказал всем, особенно Скотту, что достоин вступить в стаю. Конечно, если ты всё ещё этого хочешь! — поспешно говорит Лиам, по-своему трактуя выражение лица Тео. — Я пойму, если тебе нравится быть самому по себе. Но охотникам проще убивать омег. А ты сейчас омега. И они могут прийти за тобой и убить. Особенно после сегодняшнего. Ты задал жару этому охотнику. Кто-то может прийти и отомстить тебе за это. И если стаи не будет рядом, ты будешь беззащитен.

— Ты предлагаешь мне вступить в стаю?

— Да… Или нет?.. Если ты этого хочешь, то…

— Да. Я хочу этого.

Тео выглядит так, будто сам не верит, что сказал это. Признал. Взгляд у него болезненный. Он похож на загнанного зверя, предчувствующего, что над ним посмеются и пнут, выбросив под дождь. Предадут. Отомстят за всё то, что он совершил, отняв надежду. Поступят также жестоко, как раньше поступал он.

Лиам улыбается так широко, как только может.

— Утром я добавлю тебя в наш стайный чат. Злая химера или койот-мудак — какой ник тебе больше нравится?

— Твои шутки ужасны, Данбар, — заявляет Тео и несильно ударяет его по плечу кулаком. — И почему я тебя только спас?

— Потому что не мог меня потерять?

Всю весёлость сдувает как ветром. Тео смотрит на него серьёзно, без какого-либо намёка на улыбку.

— Да, не мог.

Лиам не знает, что ответить. Если Тео и жалеет о своих словах, забрать их назад он бы не хотел. Лиам имеет право об этом знать.

— Папа сказал, что из тебя получится классный доктор.

— Надеюсь, лучше, чем те, — говорит Тео, криво улыбаясь. — Дэвид шикарный хирург. Ассистировать ему было круто. Он виртуозно управлялся с горелкой, пока миссис МакКолл не принесла противоядие. Но я ошибся с пулей. Она всё же была аконитовой. Я не думал, что этот горе-охотник мог где-то взять такие пули. Недооценил этот мусор.

— Но у вас всё получилось, — бодро говорит Лиам. — Я же здесь! Поэтому можешь смело подавать документы на следующий год. С рекомендацией от моего папы за тебя колледжи будут биться.

— Я хотел пропустить год и подкопить…

— ...и дождаться моего поступления. Я слышал об этом.

— Никогда не стоит надеяться, что оборотень что-то не услышит.

Тео касается двумя пальцами браслетов, поглаживая узор из якорей на широкой силиконовой материи, мягко их сминает, привлекая внимание Лиама. Осталось только принятие на словах — Тео уже давно в стае.

— Завтра полнолуние. Как ты себя чувствуешь?

— Лучше, чем обычно, — признаётся Лиам, сжимая руку Тео, касаясь пальцами браслетов. — Особенно сейчас, когда рядом со мной якорь. Когда-нибудь я должен был признать это вслух.

Лиам пожимает плечами и старается сделать вид, что ожидаемый снисходительный смешок его не заденет. Последующие слова заставляют его забыть, что значит дышать.

— Ты тоже мой якорь.

— Но ты говорил, что тебе не нужен якорь. Ты же химера! Полнолуние не влияет на тебя.

— Это не из-за полнолуния, — шёпотом, пряча взгляд, будто он тоже сам ожидает предательства и насмешки, говорит Тео. — Ты напоминаешь мне, что, несмотря на то, чем я создан, я не монстр. Больше нет.

Лиам несмело улыбается.

— Значит, я тебе не безразличен, — заключает он. — Ты смог забрать мою боль. Странным способом, конечно. Почему ты сделал это так?

— Это ты меня научил, — парирует Тео.

Непонимание сменяется осознанием, и Лиам густо краснеет. Ему до сих пор стыдно за тот случай в пикапе. Но тогда это был вопрос жизни и смерти.

— Но я видел, как ты забирал боль. Руками. Почему ты не сделал так же в этот раз?

— Я хотел сделать это ещё в лифте, — признаётся Тео.

— Я жалею, что тогда ты этого не сделал.

Они несмело, не до конца веря в услышанное, смотрят друг на друга. 

— Забери мою боль, — просит Лиам с яркой уверенной улыбкой.

— Что?

— Просто поцелуй меня!

Вокруг них медленно затихает буря. Сейчас, пока они вдвоём, буря не сможет до них дотянуться. Они останутся в её глазу до тех пор, пока будут друг у друга. В личном глазу бури.


End file.
